Pyrrha Fantasy: Crisis Core
by venom rules all
Summary: After her death at the hands of Cinder. Pyrrha Nikos gains a second chance at life in a new world that is both similar yet very different from her own. Will her new life be better? Or will it be a repeat of her last one?
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**. She has been called many things in her life. Prodigy, warrior, huntress, even a Cereal Mascot. But to those who truly knows her, she is simply called: Friend.

Pyrrha was a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice, called Miló, was a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield called Akoúo̱, which resembled a classic hoplon.

Formely a student of Sanctum Academy, Pyrrha graduated top of her class. She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row, A new record. She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box... Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

She went to Beacon in hope of becoming a huntress. During her time there, she made powerful bonds with her teammates. Even falling in love with the team leader, Jaune Arc. Pyrrha was truly happy with them,and finaly being with people who judge her for who she is and not just for he being a celebrity... Sadly her happy life would not last and took a drastic turn for the worst when the Vital Festival started.

It began when Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and his friends told Pyrrha that she was next in line to become the new Fall Maiden after the last one was attacked and half her power stolen. The problem with all this was that Pyrrha might not retain her old self if she had gone through with it.

Having to make such a major choice put a massive mental and emotional stress Pyrrha, to the point she became depressed and socially distant from her friends. Pyrrha was selfless to a fault- one of the traits that harmed her most.

Pyrrha's selfless nature, combined with her beliefs of carrying out her duties as a huntress made it difficult, if not outright impossible, for her to make decisions for herself out of fear of letting down those who have placed their faith in her. Regardless of the potential dangers of taking such powers through unorthodox means, she was not fazed by it as much as the idea of losing Jaune and her friends.

This proved to be her ultimate end when Cinder Fall and her allies caused mass panic in Vale which lead to a grimm invasion.

And that led her to the current situation. When Ozpin tried to give Pyrrha the other half of the maiden's power. Cinder showed up and stole it. Ozpin told Pyrrha and Jaune to run and get help while he fought Cinder alone.

Jaune and Pyrrha run out of the front door. The muffled sounds of Ozpin and Cinder's fight could be heard.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number" Jaune said as he walks away, looking at his Scroll "Oh, where is it?" Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower. Jaune's voice soon breaks her concentration "Pyrrha? What was all of that?".

Pyrrha turns to look at Jaune "I...".

Their conversation is interrupted by an explosion, followed by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft. The two teens stare at the tower in surprise.

"But... Ozpin..." Jaune said in shock.

"There's no time" Pyrrha shakes her head, then looks at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone "Go. Get to Vale and call for help".

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realizes what she plans to do "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-".

Suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said sadly, then uses her Semblance on Jaune's armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slams shut from the impact.

"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" Jaune begs

While Jaune pleads, Pyrrha walks over to the locker and begins typing coordinates into it. She looks him in the eyes one last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away. Once it vanishes into the distance, she clenches her fists and, once again, adopts a determined demeanor as she walks toward the tower.

Once she steps through the entrance, she runs to the nearest elevator and uses her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she finds that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. Pyrrha steps inside the elevator, closes her eyes, and begins mustering all of her strength. The elevator begins shaking. She focuses even harder, straining herself, until the elevator begins a quick ascent toward the top.

When she reached the top. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Dragon flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear. While Pyrrha sets her focus on the Dragon that is flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Dragon slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolls to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charges forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible.

She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours" She kneels down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined".

Pyrrha pulls away, sitting up and matching Cinder's stare "Do you believe in destiny?".

Cinder frowns, narrowing her eyes "Yes".

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Nearby, Ruby finally reaches the top of the tower, landing in a kneeling position. She looks upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits her. Cinder looses the arrow, which plants itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watches in horror as Pyrrha gasps in pain, the wound in her chest emitting a red glow. Cinder approaches her fallen foe and places a hand on Pyrrha's head.

The last thing Pyrrha saw was a flash and then everything went dark.

* * *

Pyrrha was falling. Falling through a void of darkness. She felt nothing... nothing at all. So this... is what being dead was like. A feeling of complete nothingness.

"So... this is the end for me... this is how I will spend the rest of eternity... alone... in the void" Pyrrha whispered to herself.

"It does not need to be like that, Pyrrha Nikos" Came a voice before Pyrrha was blinded by a powerful light.

When Pyrrha opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw. It was a being of pure light, peace and harmony was all that Pyrrha could feel from him. She felt calmer, even though she should be scared.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked as she found herself landing in the powerful being's hand.

"I have many names. But you might know me best as the God of Life" The being said.

Pyrrha gasped "You are one of the creators of the world and all lives on it. You and your brother, the being of darkness created the humans... so you both are real after all".

"Indeed. Long before your kind excisted I created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, my younger brother would discover my creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger god of destruction decided to create the Creatures of Grimm. He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything. Weary of our feuding, I proposed that the two of us create one last thing together, a masterpiece that we could both be proud of. My brother agreed and together we created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be Humanity" The god explained.

Pyrrha nodded at this having read about it before "What do you want with me, great one?".

"Tell me Pyrrha Nikos. When you went after this, Cinder Fall. Did you expect to survive the battle?" The God asked.

Pyrrha looked down and shook her head "No... I knew right from the moment I sent Jaune away that there was a big chance I would die...".

"Then why did you do it?" The God asked.

"Because... I could not just stand by and let it all happen. I could never live with myself if I didn't at least try to do something. The safety of everyone I love is more important to me than my own life. And I would die 1000 times more if it ment protecting them" Pyrrha declared.

"Even knowing the pain they would feel from your death?" The god asked.

Pyrrha got wide eyes and looked down. Of course she knew they would be hurt by her death, she was not stupid. She knew they cared about her... but she still belived they would be able to go on without her. She just wanted to help them... but she never wanted to cause them pain.

"What should I have done? Tell me great one!" Pyrrha all but begged.

"That is not for me to say, Pyrrha Nikos. Me and my brother created your kind with the ability to decide what you think is right... but I can see your doubt. Am I right when I say that you don't really know what is right and what is wrong?" The god asked.

Pyrrha looked down again. She was never good a making her own choices since she was always holding on to her beliefs of carrying out her duties as a huntress and it made it difficult, if not outright impossible, for her to make decisions for herself out of fear of letting down those who have placed their faith in her.

"Yes... I have no idea how to really tell the diffrance sometimes... all my life I never had to make such choices, they were always made for me" Pyrrha said in slight shame that she had been so dependent on others and when she had the chance to finally think for herself. She got herself killed.

"One more question: If you got a second chance at life. Would you take it?" The God of Light asked.

Pyrrha looked up at him surprised "What do you mean?".

"Remnant is not the only world in all the realities. I have spent centuries looking through the cosmos and found another reality and another world in need of a warrior to help protect it. If you want a second chance at life. A life where you make your own choices. I can send you there" The God explained "But, I can not do it unless you want to. So see this as your very own choice. A choice where only you are affected".

Pyrrha thought long and hard about this. Another world sounded crazy, but she was talking to a god so she was willing to belive anything at this point. If this world needed protectors then Pyrrha could not ignore it. And noway she was just gonna say no to a new chance at life when a god offered it to her.

Pyrrha looks up with determination "Send me there!".

The God smiled "You are a true warrior. Fare well, Pyrrha Nikos".

And just like that, everything became bright.

* * *

When Pyrrha woke up she was lying on something hard. She sat up and noticed she was on a roof top. Her trusty weapon and shield had been restored and was right next to her. Standing up, Pyrrha picked up her weapon and shield before walking to the edge of the building and looked over a city. It was much bigger than Vale and the buildings were massive. It looked like something you would see in Atlas. Pyrrha almost laughed when she saw the bulding across the street.

It was a library, the perfect place for Pyrrha to start lerning about this world. Seems the God thought of everything

"Why thank you God of Life. This will make my new life a whole lot easier" Pyrrha said before heading over to the library.

And like that. Pyrrha's new life began.

 **.**

 **I have really grown to Love Final Fantasy and** **Crisis Core is a real gem.**

 **Pyrrha will meet the others in the next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joining SOLDIER.**

Pyrrha entered library, it was a little different from what she was used to, but still nothing really out of the ordinary. She walked up to a desk were a woman sat "Excuse me Ms, But could you tell me where I can find the history books?".

The woman smiled "Of course my dear. Right this way" She led Pyrrha to where she could find the history books "It's always nice to see the next generation being interested in the old ones".

Pyrrha smiled "I like to learn".

The woman smiled back "Then enjoy your fine collection".

Pyrrha rubbed her hands together and decided to first find out just what this world is. Turns out, the planet's name was Gaia. Gaia is made up of three unnamed continents: one in the east, one in the west, and one in the north. Other large islands include the Mideel island south of the eastern continent part of a long chain of islands, a large forested island that holds the Temple of the Ancients in the southwest of the eastern continent, and a long island to the west of the western continent. Most of Gaia has a temperate climate with large grassy plains broken up by mountains.

The Icicle Area taking up the northern continent is made up of a massive plain of ice known as the Great Glacier. At the northern tip of the landmass is the gigantic North Crater that has a cave inside known as the Northern Cave which leads into the bowels of Gaia. The most prominent desert is in the western continent below Gold Saucer. Marshlands can be found in the eastern continent in front of the Mythril Mine in the Grasslands Area.

Something that really fascinated Pyrrha was the fact that Gaia is a living organism from which all its living creatures are born and to where they return upon death. Its life blood is the Lifestream, a flow of energy that contains all the knowledge of all the creatures that ever lived on it. Gaia has a mind of its own and humans with special powers, called Cetra, can speak directly with Gaia. Gaia creates protectors called Weapons to be summoned whenever it feels threatened.

 _'So the planet is alive. Incredible!'_ Pyrrha thought to herself. It was trully amazing.

After learning about the world itself, Pyrrha moved on to another part that was just as interesting. The Lifestream.

The Lifestream contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Lifestream are believed to be used to create new life on the Planet, and the energy of a person returns to the Planet when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. Lifestream acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the Planet's inhabitants. Certain souls remain sentient after having returned to the Planet, and gain control of the Lifestream, becoming able to affect the physical plane from within it, and even able to communicate with those still living. Those who die and hold a resilient will and attachment to the living world in a place of negative disposition can return as ghosts and evil spirits.

"Wow... this is more amazing than anything back home" Pyrrha whispered to herself. This new world truly was a gold mine of amazing things.

Pyrrha spent hours just reading and learning about her new home. Her mind was overflowing with new knowledge of what this world is and its history and cultures. After having spent so much time reading, she was finally brought out of her deep emergence in the books when her stomach suddenly voiced it's opinion of the lack of food.

"Wow. I need to eat something, I am starving" Pyrrha said to herself before putting the books back and went to leave the library

When she passed the woman from before she received a smile "You were in there for a long time. It was getting close to closing time".

Pyrrha smiled sheepishly "What can I say? There was so much to lern".

The woman only chuckled "The world could use more people like you".

Pyrrha smiled with a nod "Thank you Ms, I'll be sure to come back here if I can. See you around".

When Pyrrha walked out, The woman sighed in a dreamy fashion "She is almost as pretty as me when I was her age".

* * *

Pyrrha was walking through the streets, her stomach still voicing it's needs "Shut up! I know already" She sighed 'And I don't even have any money on me to by any food. Would have been nice if the God of Life had given me something to keep me alive. How am I supposed to survive without something as basic as food?'.

As she rounded a corner, she pumped into someone, almost making both of them fall "Oh. I'm sorry".

"No worries, it was my fault" Came the voice of a boy.

The boy looked to be around Pyrrha's age, maybe a little younger. He is tall, well-built, and sky-blue eyes. He has spiky black hair and several bangs framing the sides of his face. He wears a dark blue uniform, gloves, boots, and is equipped with a large sword. It was not hard to figure out he was fighter.

"Hey, I have never seen someone like you around here before. You new?" He asked in a friendly tone.

Pyrrha nods "I am. My name is Pyrrha Nikos".

"Zack Fair, nice to meet you!" The boy named Zack said as they shook hands. But the moment was ruined when Pyrrha's stomach once again demonstrated how a lion sounds, Zack laughed softly "Hungry?".

Pyrrha blushed "Yeah... but I don't have any money to pay for any".

Zack gasped "Well that won't do! Come on, I'll treat you".

"Thank you Zack, but you don't have to" Pyrrha tried to protest but Zack held up a hand to silence her.

"No buts. There is no way in hell I'm just gonna let a lady starve like this. I know a great place nearby, they have perfect food for any taste" Zack said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Pyrrha sighed "Fine you convinced me".

Zack smirked in victory "Well let's get going then!".

A little later, Pyrrha and Zack were at a really nice restaurant. Having not eaten for so long, Pyrrha had worked up quite the appetite as she was stuffing herself with spaghetti and meat sauce. Zack was slowly slurping his drink through the straw a little surprised by how fast Pyrrha could eat.

The waitress walked up to them "It's good isn't it? Would you like a refill?".

Pyrrha smiled "Yes please!".

The waitress looked at Zack "What about you?".

"I'm good, thank you" Zack answered.

Another plate of food later, Pyrrha and Zack stepped out as Zack was checking his wallet which had taken a beating from Pyrrha's hunger "Well, you sure was starving, weren't you?".

Pyrrha rubbed her neck "Sorry about that, I got carried away".

Zack waved it of "Don't worry about. I'm getting paid soon anyway".

"So. What is that you do for a job anyway?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm with SOLDIER" Zack said in pride.

"Soldier?" Pyrrha asked, she never read about them.

"Oh that's right. You are new here. Well I will try to explain" Zack said before clearing his throat "SOLDIER is the elite fighting force of Shinra Electric Power Company. We are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shinra Peacekeeping Troops and the Turks, Shinra uses SOLDIER for special missions that require the greatest use of strength".

Pyrrha was already interested since it sounded familiar "Tell me more".

Zack smirked "Gladly. SOLDIER members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important, and usually most dangerous, missions, while 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist Shinra Troops or 1st Class SOLDIERs, or are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class SOLDIERs reach 1st Class".

Pyrrha took it all in and asked "So what exactlly do you do?".

"Simple. We make sure the planet is safe and take care of an evil organizations and monsters that threatens the people" Zack explained.

'They are just like a huntsman' Pyrrha thought before speaking "Thanks for telling me this, Zack".

Zack rubbed his head "Well this is kind of secret info, so I can't go in to any real details. What about you? Are you a fighter? Giving your outfit and weapon".

Pyrrha looked over herself. That's right, Zack would notice something like that. Pyrrha had to think of something. She could not tell Zack that she went to a combat school, or he would surely ask what school it was, and Pyrrha had not gotten that far in to this world's history yet.

Pyrrha quickly came up with a cover story "My parents trained me. I have actually fought alot of monsters and bad people before".

Zack nods "So, do your parents know you are here?".

Pyrrha's eyes became wide for a moment before she looked down with a sad face. That's right, she was never going to see her parents again after she died back in her own world. She did not even want to imagen how they would react when they find out she is dead.

Zack noticed Pyrrha's sadness and let out a quick gasp "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad".

"It's ok Zack... you didn't know" Pyrrha said with a sigh. But then an idea sprung to her head "Hey, think I can join SOLDIER?".

Zack blinks before rubbing his cheek "You could. But it's not really that easy. It takes years of training before you can even try to join".

"But I have years of training. Give me a chance to prove myself" Pyrrha insited. If she was gonna live in this world, she would rather have a job she is at least a little familiar with.

"It's not really my call Pyrrha, but if you really want to, I will take you to the Shinra building and see if I can convince them to give you a shot" Zack said.

Pyrrha smiled happily "Thank you Zack!".

Zack smiled back "Sure thing. Now come on, no point in standing around. Angeal will give me hell if I don't return soon".

With that, both new friends headed for the Shinra building.

* * *

When they finally arrived, they were met by a man.

The man was tall with a broad and muscular structure. He has black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side. He wears a uniform the looks a like Zack's but black and he carries two swords, one looks just like the one Zack uses while the other one looks alot different. It was a colossal single-edged blade with a very heavy design. Pyrrha had a feeling Ruby would love it.

"You are late Zack. And who is that?" The man asked when he noticed.

"Her name is Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha this is my master, Angeal Hewley" Zack introduced the two.

Pyrrha bowed in respect "It's good to meet you sir".

"And what is your buisness here, Pyrrha was it?" Angeal asked.

"I am here to join SOLDIER sir" Pyrrha answered with determination.

Angeal raised an eyebrow "Is that so? I hope you know it's not really that simple as to just join out of the blue like this".

Pyrrha nods "I am well aware of that sir. But I have spent my whole life developing my combat skills. Give me a chance to prove myself".

Angeal looked her over, there was no doubting from her outfit, weapons and rather impressive physique that she was no stranger to combat. Still he was not sure about just letting a random girl join like this.

"Come on man, just give her a chance" Zack said, backing Pyrrha up. Despite the short time they had known eachother, he already saw her as a friend.

Angeal sighed "Very well, I will talk to the higher-ups and give her a chance to prove herself. But..." He got in Pyrrha's face with a stern look "Waste our time, and there will be consequences. Understood?".

Pyrrha nods "I understand sir. I won't let you down!".

Angeal hummed as they walked inside.

* * *

Later, they stood inside a training room, Angeal walked up to Pyrrha with some kind of goggles "Put these on".

Pyrrha takes them "What is this?".

"When you put them on and the room powers up, you will enter, what you can call, a artificial area. Everything you see will be fake, but they are as solid as if they were real. If you mess up it will hurt and if you prove to be weak, it can even kill you" Angeal explained with a no nonsense attitude.

Pyrrha take a deep breath and nods "Right... here goes nothing" She puts on the goggles and get's ready.

Angeal leavs the room as it powers up. When it was done, Pyrrha found herself in the middle of wasteland and soon several soldiers showed up and aimed their weapons at her.

Pyrrha took out her weapon and shield before getting in to her stance. This was it, if she failed here, her new life would be over before it even had a chance to truly begin.

The soldiers open fire and rolls to the side to avoid the bullets before transforming her weapon in to it's rifle form and shot a soldier in the leg. Pyrrha leaps over a rock as she continues to receive fire, shooting the soldier on the right. A bullet flies passed her head, but she was able to maintain her composure as she grabs her shield and throws it at the soldiers, causing it to ricochet between them and knocking them down.

Pyrrha backflips off another soldier she was standing on, flash kicking another. The other soldiers attack her but she manages to hold her own and blow them away with her her weapon as it turned in to it's spear form, she sliced and kicked them away. Combining her spear with hand to hand combat, Pyrrha takes out another three and throws the fourth into another one nearby.

The soldiers open fire again, and Pyrrha hurries to grab her shield to block the shots. She ran around to keep them from pinning her down. She closed the distance and managed to beat down the soldiers.

* * *

While all this was going on, a man with glasses was watching with clear interest "Impressive. And she don't even have the Mako energy yet... turn up the level".

The woman next to him gave him an unsure look "Sir she is just a kid. What if she can't handle that level?".

The man simply smirked "We just need to have a little faith".

The woman sighed and turned the training to a much higher level.

* * *

Pyrrha had just finished of the last soldier until she noticed a light. When she looked the light took the shape of a large monster.

The monster was large, purple, canine-esque creature with two bull-like horns and flowing manes. It also had a tail with spikes on it. This monster could rival a grimm in the scary area.

Pyrrha only got ready to fight this monster. Not knowing it was not a part of the original test.

* * *

But Angeal and Zack did know and they were shocked when the beast showed up.

"A B **ehemoth!?** Is that not a little much for a test?" Zack asked.

"I did not tell them to put the training room on that level" Angeal said.

Zack got wide eyes before looking back at the fight in worry "This is not good".

* * *

Back to the fight. Pyrrha ran around the Behemoth, avoiding it's strikes while shooting at it. But the bullets had little effect on the monster. Pyrrha changed her weapon in to it's sword form and got ready to continue the battle.

The Behemoth charges on all fours towards her. Pyrrha meets this charge head on. She then somersaults before running forward to finish her advance. She avoids the Behemoth's left swipe by using the momentum of the swing to flip over it. She then lands three strikes to the Behemoth's left leg, which causes the monster to roar in response, as it seems apparent that the attacks haven't done any significant damage. A retaliatory right swipe sends Pyrrha tumbling back, before the red head warrior flips back upright and slows her momentum by firmly gripping her legs on the ground, with her left arm to support her in a three-point landing.

Her weapon turns in to it's rifle form and she fires two more rounds, which arc towards the Behemoth, forcing the large beast to go back down to all fours, before roaring and charging again. Pyrrha grits her teeth as she then blocks the Behemoth's overhead swipe with her shield, she stands her ground and lands an upperslash to the Behemoth's chin, propelling herself upwards to perform an airborne slice on the Behemoth's chest, before landing back on the ground, propelling herself forward to slide under the Behemoth's belly, firing six more shots from behind, forcing the monster to turn around, the projectiles apparently having no effect either.

Pyrrha propels herself forward again, before landing a powerful kick to the Behemoth's jaw, forcing it to wince in pain, before Pyrrha slices at it forcing its head to its right, as Pyrrha uses its momentum to move to its left. A right swipe from behind is blocked by her shield, she then proceeds to stab in to the limb, twists it and hits the Behemoth with her shield, forcing it back as Pyrrha pulls her weapon free. Pyrrha then slides underneath the left foot to dodge the low left swipe, before propelling herself, sliding underneath the Behemoth again to dodge the right swipe, finishing her movement with a cartwheel. As the Behemoth turns around, Pyrrha uses her weapon's spear form to send herself herself upwards, dodging the fifth swipe, firing another round to spin herself up for a left tornado kick, which pushes the Behemoth's head to the right, before the Behemoth tries to use both it's clawed feet to pin her down with a swipe, which misses as Pyrrha propels herself backwards, ready for another charge as the Behemoth is now on all fours.

As Pyrrha prepares another stab, the Behmoth times its next attack perfectly and hits her with it's tail, sending her to the ground on her back and crashing into a nearby boulder, the impact cracks the boulder as Pyrrha lands on her chest with a grunt of pain.

"PYRRHA!" Zack shouts before looking at Angeal "We need to stop this!".

"Wait..." Angeal said when he noticed Pyrrha getting back up.

Pyrrha took a deep breath before her weapon turned in to it's spear form. She saw the Behemoth run at her and she aimed her spear, wating for the right moment. The Behemoth roars, but the moment it did, Pyrrha rockets her spear straight in to the monster's mouth. The Behemoth crashed to the ground, and after a few moments it vanished as the training room powered down.

Zack and Angeal were stunned until the former let out a loud cheer "WOW! That was awesome!".

Angeal would be lying if he said he was not impressed. He did not believe this girl could defeat such a high training level. This girl was something else.

"Let's go" Angeal said as he headed to the door to the training room.

"Yes sir!" Zack said and followed his master.

Pyrrha retrieved her weapon and turned it back to it's sword form before putting it along with her shield on her back. She wiped her forehead with a Phew. This test was tougher than she expected.

"That was awesome!" Zack shouted as he and Angeal walked up to her.

Pyrrha smiled "Thanks. But I'm sure you two could do it easy".

"Pyrrha, you finished a 2nd class level training mode. I say that is something to be proud of" Zack said.

"It was 2nd class level?" Pyrrha asked surprised.

"It was. I did not plan this. But the result is that you have more than proven yourself worthy to join" Angeal said before holding out his hand "Welcome to SOLDIER. Pyrrha Nikos".

Pyrrha smiled and shook his hand "Thank you sir".

"You still need to go through the Mako process before you can become an official member. Come along" Angeal said as he began to walk away.

Pyrrha and Zack smiled at each other before following the 1st class soldier to get Pyrrha in to SOLDIER shape.

"I will not let you down sir" Pyrrha promised.

"You better not, or you will die" Angeal said though Pyrrha saw a smile on his face.

Pyrrha smiled to. Her new life has officially begun.

 **.**

 **For those who don't know. Zack was 16 back when he was a 2nd class Soldier. So yes he is one year younger than Pyrrha. Not that it matters much.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life at SOLDIER.**

2 months had passed since Pyrrha's arrival in this new world. And had it been a rough time. Since she came out of nowhere and was allowed to become SOLDIER without going through the normally needed steps that most others need to take, Pyrrha had to rechive extra large lessons in order to be up to speed on what they are doing.

One of the first things she had to lern was about their enemies from Wutai.

The nation of Wutai occupies the western-most continent on the Planet. While comparable in size to the other continents the majority of Wutai's landmass is occupied by mountainous terrain and forests. The only way to access the continent via the ocean is via a beach head along the southern tip, the rest of the landmass is skirted by cliffs. The town of Wutai is located to the north of the continent at a forest and river junction at the foot of the Da-chao Statue.

Pyrrha even had to get a new outfit, but luckily she was allowed to make it herself. As long as it looked SOLDIER like.

She still wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. Her brown overbust corset with had been replaced with a black one. Additionally, her black, A-line mini skirt had been replaced with tight black pants and her brown opera-length gloves she used to have on both arms had been replaced with normal black combat gloves.

As for accessories, she still cept her small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she still wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Pyrrha was also allowed to keep her armor. She had the same elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

The lessons were much more brutal than they were at Beacon. Unlike Zack, Pyrrha did not really get a full time master, so she ended up studying under several senior SOLDIERS. Angeal often tested her combat performance and she had several sparring matches with Zack.

Like right now.

Zack and Pyrrha circled eachother, Zack spun his blade with a smirk "Just so you know Pyrrha. I will not go easy on you this time".

Pyrrha smiled "I would be insulted if you did".

"Focus, both of you. You will go at it as if you're fighting an enemy. No slacking of" Angeal told them.

"Sir!" Pyrrha and Zack said at the same time before getting in to their fighting stance.

"Begin!" Angeal called out.

Zack rushed forward, bringing down his large sword which Pyrrha deflected with her shield. Zack took another swing only to be knocked back by Pyrrha's foot. Zack dusted himself off and smirked as he got ready to continue, Pyrrha did the same.

Zack charges in and swings at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward, blocks it with her shield, and sweeps his leg from beneath him with her blade. He falls onto his back but then quickly jumps back to his feet. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stands up from a kneeling position. She runs forward to attack, but Zack strikes first, leading her to instead block the first strike with her blade and a second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a further barrage of swings with her shield.

Pyrrha ends the barrage by hitting his leg, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He lands on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away. He then leaps into the air and brings his blade down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Zack spins to perform an mid-hight slice, but Pyrrha raises her foot over the blade and uses it to backward. Zack quickly stands and leaps into the air, swining at her, but she blocks with her shield again.

As Pyrrha turns, dives, and rolls away, Zack continues his spin, swinging his blade high in the air, only to find that she has moved away from him. He looked around, just in time for Pyrrha's shield to hit him in the face. With Zack stunned by the hit, Pyrrha jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck and then tossed him in to the floor before landing on him and put her blade to his neck.

Pyrrha smiled down at him "Still going easy on me?".

Zack sighed "Very funny".

"That's enough for now" Angeal declared.

Pyrrha got of Zack and helped him up. They then stood in atention as Angeal walked up to them.

"Zack, you got cocky again. And you used a very straight forward attack pattern. You made it easy for Pyrrha to predict and counter your attacks" Angeal lectured "You need to be more creative and attack her with something she won't expect".

Zack looked down "Yes sir...".

"Don't be to hard on him Angeal. To be fair I have been doing this a little longer than he has since I fought monsters and other people before I even joined SOLDIER" Pyrrha said, defending her friend.

"That is exactlly my point Pyrrha. This is a lesson for you too. When facing an enemy of equal or greater skills, you need to adapt your style to fit the moment. Win through superior intellect. If you can't outfight them, outsmart them" Angeal said with the tone that only an experienced warrior would have.

"Yes sir!" Pyrrha and Zack said at the same time.

"Training is over for today. And you Pyrrha still got some studies to catch up on" Angeal said.

Pyrrha sighed at that "I'll get to them right away, sir".

Angeal nods and walks away. Zack pats Pyrrha's shoulder "See you around Pyrrha. Have fun being stuck in a book all day".

Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder "Oh shut up".

They shared a laugh before parting ways.

* * *

Pyrrha groans in pure boredom. She had spent weeks studying and learning everything she needs to know in order to be able to go on real missions. While Pyrrha was not lazy by any stretch of the imagination. It was just that studying like this while other SOLDIERS get's to go on missions and take it easy when nothing is going made the whole thing feel so unfair.

"Unbelievable. I am now a super soldier and part of an army bent on keeping peace and stability of the world. Yet here I sit, with my nose in a book like my old school days" Pyrrha said before slamming her face on the open book "I am so boooooored...".

She sat up with a sigh and just continued to study. She had a test coming up soon and if she pass, she will finally be free to go on missions with the others. After another hour of reading, Pyrrha finally had enough and decided to take a walk to clear her head.

As she walked, she thought about what had been going on these passed 2 months. After her body was infused by the Mako energy, she had noticed clear changes in her body.

She felt stronger, faster and tougher than ever before. It did feel good, though her aura and the Mako energy could sometimes be at odds, forcing Pyrrha to do a lot of meditation in order to keep it balanced.

It was nothing to serious, just a few headaches from time to time, but Pyrrha had managed to lessen them thanks to her training.

As she walked through the halls of the Shinra base, she noticed several soldiers running down the hall. Confused she followed them to see what was going on. When she reached the place, it was the hanger and she noticed Zack was there too.

"What is going on?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up next to Zack.

"Well, the great hero is back" Zack said.

Pyrrha blinked and looked. She saw a man. It was a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. He has long silver hair with bangs parted to either side of his face and green cat-like eyes.

His mere presence was enough to make Pyrrha's heart speed up a bit as she grew a little nervous. Swallowing down her nervousness Pyrrha looks at Zack.

"Is that the great hero everyone are talking about?" She asked.

Zack nods "Yup. That man. Is Sephiroth".

When Pyrrha looked back she gasped when she noticed Sephiroth walk towards them. Zack on the other hand just waved him over "Hey Sephiroth. Want to meet the new recruit?".

Sephiroth looked over at them and noticed Pyrrha. He calmly walked up to them, but Pyrrha could already feel his aura. He was powerful. Very powerful. Pyrrha had never felt anything like it before. Pyrrha had a feeling this was a man that could take her head of in a second if she got on his bad side.

"So... you are the new SOLDIER?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha gulped, doing her best to keep her head cool and answer clearly "I am. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, sir".

"Pyrrha Nikos... Yes I think I did hear your name while on my mission" Sephiroth said, when noticing Pyrrha's surprised look he simply smiled camly "News of new SOLDIER travels fast. Especially when said newcomer completes a 2nd class level training course and takes down and Behemoth without materia".

"Oh... well it was not that big of a deal" Pyrrha said while rubbing her neck "Just remembred my training".

"Then I hope to see that training pay of. Good seeing you, Ms Nikos" Sephiroth said and walked away.

Pyrrha let out a breath she did not even realize she had been holding. Zack smiled "Wish I could say you are the first person to lose steam the first time you meet Sephiroth. But it is pretty normal".

"I have not even seen him fight. And I can already tell that he is much more powerful than I am" Pyrrha said as she tried to slow her heartbeat down.

"Relax. He is not a monster. He is not even that strict. If you compare to Angeal" Zack said.

"Right... well I should head back to my studies" Pyrrha said as she turned around to head back to her room.

"You're not done with that yet?" Zack asked.

"If Angeal could have his way, I will never be done" Pyrrha muttered.

Zack laughed a little at that "Good point. Well good luck".

Pyrrha nods and goes back to her room.

* * *

A while later Pyrrha was back to her studies. Still bored, Pyrrha decided to study outside, believing some fresh air could help her focus. It worked at first. But boredom struck again and still being tired from her earlier studies, not to mention her match with Zack, Pyrrha... fell asleep. Using her book as pillow.

Pyrrha did not even notice the footsteps that got closer. Someone stopped next to her. Said person knelt down at tapped her cheek. Pyrrha let out an annoyed sound and hit the hand away before rolling over to her side.

"5 more minutes Ren" She said, still half asleep.

"I am afraid my name is not Ren, Ms Nikos" Came an familiar voice.

Pyrrha's eyes shot open and when she looked, she saw non other than Sephiroth. Pyrrha jumped back to her feet, only to slip on a rock and ended falling on her butt and the book she had been reading flew into the air, before it landed on her head. Giving her a book hat.

"OW!" Pyrrha said before looking up at Sephiroth who looked half amused "S-sorry sir. I-I-I-".

"If you are tired, I belive you would sleep better in your room and in your bed" Sephiroth mused, not hiding is amusement this time.

Pyrrha blushed "I got cut up in my studies and fell asleep without even realizing it".

Sephiroth chuckled a little "I assume Angeal told you to study this hard?".

Pyrrha nods "He did. Told me I had to study hard if I want to pass the test that will alow me to go on missions" At that, Sephiroth chuckled even more, confusing the red head "What?".

Sephiroth chuckled some more "Ms Nikos... Pyrrha. You are allowed to go on missions the moment you join Shinra. Angeal only told you to study because he does not want you to slack of. That so called test was just a trick to make sure you did it".

Pyrrha blinks several times, then she takes her book, opens it up and slams her face into it, squeezing the sides of her face between the two halves of the book.

"How did I not see this sooner!?" Pyrrha whines in embarrassment.

Sephiroth's chuckles turned in to a very short laugh "Don't feel to bad. Angeal can be very convincing when he gives one of his lectures".

Pyrrha sighed "And I fell for it like a rookie... guess I do got alot more to lern".

"We all have to start somewhear" Sephiroth said.

Pyrrha stood up "Thank you sir. I guess I will turn in for the night".

Pyrrha turned to leave, but after only 3 steps Sephiroth spoke "I reviewed your combat videos" Pyrrha stopped in her tracks "Like I said, I heard about you on my mission, so I needed to see what you could do for myself. In fact that was one of the reasons I came back early, news like that tends to catch my intrest. I saw the vid when you arrived here and all the training lessons you had Zack. You really are skilled. More skilled than any newcomer I have seen through the years".

Pyrrha looked at him "Umm... Thank you sir".

"Which is why I was sent to inform you that you have been promoted to 2nd class" Sephiroth said.

Pyrrha looked at him so fast that it was a wonder that her neck did not snap "What!? B-but I don't think I am worthy of that".

"Your skills would be wasted on 3rd class. Your fight with the Behemoth proved that. So me and our superiors agreed to let you jump straight to 2nd" Sephiroth said in a matter of fact tone.

Pyrrha was speechless for several moments before she finaly found her voice "Th-thank you sir. I will do my best to make sure the decission was not misplaced!".

Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder "My friends may call me smug. But I know strength when I see it, and yours should not be wasted".

Pyrrha could feel heat rising to her cheeks "It's... an honor... to be complimented by a legend such as yourself, Sephiroth sir".

Sephiroth smiled at her "I look forward to seeing your abilities first hand on missions" He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before he began to walk away "And who knows. You just might make it to first class one day".

When Pyrrha was sure Sephiroth was out of earshot, she did a schoolgirl jump in to the air and cheered in happiness.

But Sephrioth did hear since it echoed through the whole area and he just chuckled at that "What an interesting little girl".

Safe to say Pyrrha slept with a smile on her face that night.

 **.**

 **In the next chapter, Pyrrha will go out in the filed. But I am pretty sure that Pyrrha and Sephiroth is a meeting most of you wanted to see. And I felt that a meeting like that deserve a chapter of its own** **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First mission.**

The day after being promoted to 2nd class. Pyrrha was currently doing push ups to keep herself busy. There had been no assignments and Pyrrha was almost growing restless from the lack of missions. Sure she enjoyed the peace while she could, but she was getting a little eager to test herself on mission again.

"494, 495, 496, 497, 498, 499, and 500!" Pyrrha finished her pushups and stood up before stretching a little.

"Those are some push ups Ms Nikos" A soldier said who had witnessed the impressive amount of push ups Pyrrha could do.

"Just trying to keep myself in shape for missions. If I ever get one, since all the missions seems to be taken by the rest" Pyrrha said.

"Eh? You didn't hear? The huge SOLDIER disappearance?" The soldier asked.

Pyrrha looks at him "What do you mean?".

"One 1st Class went missing. Also 2nd and 3rd Classes went missing as well during a mission in Wutai. There also seems to be no information about who did it or for what reason. Because of this SOLDIER disappearance it looks like your training sessions are over" The soldier said.

Pyrrha rubbed her chin in thought "So many just disappeared? It does not make any sence".

"Well I was sent to tell you that you need to head over to Executive Manager Lazard's briefing room on Level 49. Looks like you will be sent on a mission".

Pyrrha nods "Thank you. I'll be on my way then".

Later, Pyrrha entered the briefing room to find that Zack and Angeal was already there. Pyrrha cleared her throat and spoke "You wished to see me?".

"Ah! Pyrrha Nikos. I am pleased to finally meet the new SOLDIER" A man with glasses said as he offered his hand to Pyrrha "I am Lazard. The Executive Manager of the SOLDIER Department".

Pyrrha shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you sir".

"On to business" Lazard said as he put up an image of a young man who looked only a few years older than Pyrrha "SOLDIER 1st class, Genesis. A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?".

"Not a clue" Zack said.

Pyrrha shook her head "This is news to me sir".

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you" Lazard said.

"Uh, to Wutai?" Zack asked.

"Yes. This war has gone on long enough" Lazard said while folding his hands.

"I've recommended you for 1st, Zack" Angeal said.

Zack quickly jumps Angeal overly excited. Lazard sits and chuckles at Zack

being so childish "Angeal! I love you, man Ang-".

Angeal pushes him of but still had a small smile on his face "Don't make me regret this, Zack".

"Sir!" Zack said with a nod, still a big smile on his face.

Pyrrha smiled at the scene "congratulations, Zack. You earned it".

"Do well on the mission, and maybe you will ern some points for your own 1st class promotion" Angeal told her.

"Sir!" Pyrrha said with a sharp nod.

Angeal stands up "Once you're packed, you'll leave at once".

After Pyrrha and Zack cleans up and get their stuff together, they head on over back to the briefing room and has a last chat with Lazard and Angeal.

"I will also be departing with you three. I'm expecting much out of both of you" Lazard said.

"Yes Sir!" Pyrrha and Zack said at the same time.

"By the way, what's your dream? To become 1st Class, I would assume?" Lazard asked.

"Nope. To become a Hero" Zack said with confidance.

"Is that so. Quite a sad dream but a good dream nonetheless" Lazard said.

"Huh? Come again?" Zack asked confused.

Lazard ignored him and looked at Pyrrha "What about you Ms. Nikos? What is your dream?".

Pyrrha put on a thinking face, trying to come up with an answer, but she shook her head "To tell you the truth sir. I never really thought about it. I joined SOLDIER to help people. That was my goal. But I never thought about what I wanted for myself".

"I see. Well I hope you find it" Lazard said as they enter a chopper and takes of.

* * *

Pyrrha, Zack and Angeal arrive in Wutai territory. All they have to do is follow a path that leads straight to Wutai's Tamblin fortress. Before they reach their destination Angeal has a chat with.

"Fort Tamblin is straight ahead. Let's hurry, B Unit is standing by" Angeal said.

But then a Wutai Soldier shows up "You three! Identify yourself!".

"Just leave this to me!" Zack swings his sword at the Wutai soldiers and they go down one by one "All right, next!".

"Calm down, Zack" Angeal said as he walks passed his student.

"No can do. The director is watching from somewhere, right? I have to make a good impression" Zack said.

"That's all good and all Zack. But don't be reckless. That might hurt your chances of getting to 1st class" Pyrrha said.

"Whatever you say sis" Zack said with a shrug.

"Zack, Pyrrha... Do you know about dumbapples?" Angeal suddenly asked.

Pyrrha and Zack shares a look before Zack crosses his arms and answers "No, what is that?".

"I have not heard about them either sir" Pyrrha added.

"Unbelievable... How can you not know about dumbapples? You two will never make 1st class at this rate" Angeal said as he keeps walking.

Zack ran after him "Whoa, wait! What are dumbapples!?" Angeal walks away towards Tamblin Fortress with Zack and Pyrrha following after him "So Angeal, what's the deal with dumbapples?".

"I'd like to know that too, sir" Pyrrha added.

"The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately call them dumbapples" Angeal explained as he points at the fruits in the trees "The local farms had plenty of them to spare".

Pyrrha looks at them. She was not sure what was so special about them other than that they looked tasty... now she was getting hungry.

"Oh, really? So you stole them" Zack guessed.

"We were poor, Zack" Angeal said.

"Nice excuse!" Zack said with his normal smirk.

"But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best" Angeal continued "But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend".

Zack puts his hand behind his head "If he was a friend. You should have just asked for some".

Angeal held up a finger to say something, but he looked like he could not argue with that and simply said "Honor can be quite a burden at times".

"Don't you mean pride?" Pyrrha asked playfully.

"Pride is also important" Angeal said.

Zack thought for a moment, not really sure where Angeal was getting at "And what exactly does this have to do with us?".

Angeal crosses his arms "No story is not worth hearing".

Angeal laughs as he walks away again Zack points at him furiously "What? That's it? Yeah, well, thanks a lot!".

Zack chases after Angeal as he walks away. Pyrrha shakes in amusement her head before she follows them. What a strange little family she has joined.

They soon arrive at the entrance of the Wutai Fortress.

"B Unit will set off an explosion. That's our cue" Angeal said.

"The diversion will allow us to infiltrate" Zack guessed.

Angeal nods "Right. I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. Zack, you'll charge the front gate, and...".

Zack looked really excited "Uh-huh, and? And? And? And?".

Angeal rolled his eyes "Indulge yourself".

"You got it! That's what I do best!" Zack said as he got ready.

Angeal looks at Pyrrha "Pyrrha, you will head in from the side and do what you can to take out as many of the Wutai as possible".

Pyrrha nods "Yes sir".

"Come on, B Unit" Zack said as he could barely contain himself.

Angeal takes out his Buster Sword and says a little prayer in to it.

Zack looks at him "You know, I've never actully seen you use that. Don't you think it's sort of a waste?".

"Use brings about wear, tear and rust" Angeal said "And that's a real waste".

"You're serious aren't you?" Zack asked.

"But you can avoid those things if you take good care of it. I always make sure my weapon is always toned and ready" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah but... I can be pretty cheap" Angeal said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Zack said.

BOOM! The explosion goes off.

"Begin the mission" Angeal said.

Pyrrha and Zack nod and they spread out.

Zack does one fancy jump that gets him about 2 feet from where he was standing; quite the show off. Zack storms the front entrance and Wutai soldiers ready themselves. After successfully killing of the front entrance guards, Zack barges his way to the center of the Fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had infiltrated the east side and after fighting her way through several soldiers, She quickly makes her way to the rear of the fortress. After a few quick easy battles, Zack arrives at the center courtyard of the fortress and arrives at the entrance of a dojo but is greeted by another fancy Wutai soldier.

After dealing with the soldier. Pyrrha continues on until a voice is heard.

"First, a people weak in the pursuit of knowledge. Second, those protecting the Wutai homeland. Third, an ugly Shinra SOLDIER. Prepare for your punishment!" It was a girl...

A **Ninja** girl.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Wutai's strongest warrior! With me here, you shall not advance any futher!" The girl said.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow "Umm. Kid, aren't you a little young to be here? You should go home, it's not safe".

"You're the one who should go back home. I told you that this is the end of your progress because I will defeat you!" The girl said as she jumped down before rushing up to Pyrrha and... hit her with some very weak punches and kicks "Pow-pow-pow! How's that!? Give up!".

Pyrrha rubbed her neck 'What do I do now? I can't just hit the kid, she is to innocent for all this... What would Zack do?'.

Pyrrha got and idea and suddenly fell to her kness clutching her stomach.

"Augh! You got me! You are to strong for me. Please, show me mercy!" Pyrrha pretended to be badly hurt.

"There! That'll teach you to mess with me! Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!" The girl said and was about to run away.

"Wait! Can I at least have the honor of knowing the name of the mighty warrior who bested me?" Pyrrha asked, still pretending to be in pain,

The girl stopped "The name is **Yuffie**! And don't you forget it! Or I will beat it back in to your head!".

Yuffie runs off after believing she's defeated Pyrrha. Then Pyrrha heard a claping sound. She looked to see Zack giving her a mock round of applause.

"The mighty Pyrrha Nikos! Brought to her knees by the power of a cute little kid!" Zack called out before he laughed a little.

"I may be a SOLDIER, but there is no way I am going to fight a little kid. She was to cute and innocent to be a part of this war" Pyrrha said.

Zack nods "I agree. I would have done the same. Let's continue the mission".

Pyrrha nods and they entersthe dojo, hoping to find something. But all he finds is 2 huge Wutai Monsters! Zack quickly draws his sword and engages the enemies. Pyrrha does the same.

Taking one monster each, Pyrrha fights the one holding an ax. Pyrrha ducked aside to avoid behind crushed under the large ax. She slices the monster several times, before ducking to avoid another attack. The monster roars as it runs towards Pyrrha as she raises her shield defensively. As she belocks the blow, a shockwave radiates from Pyrrha's shield when the monster's ax smahed against it. Pyrrha is knockd back from the impace but counters the next strike with a slash from her weapon. The monster attempts another overhead swipe, but Pyrrha points her shield to the side and lets the ax simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely. She then spins and slashes the monster again, knocking it back. She flips gracefully over it, slashing at it's head and landing on the other side of it.

The monster gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the ax. Pyrrha acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throws The monster of it's feet and back onto the ground. Pyrrha flips over the large beast, facing it from another angle.

Rising from the ground, the monster slashes towards her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which Pyrrha dodges again, The monster manages to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash. However, The monster's subsequent kick towards her meets only the wall, as she leaps onto a pillar. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, slicing the monster across the face, making it roar in pain. Pyrrha lands, before getting up, deflecting one of the monster's attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sends the monster a few steps backwards. As the monster stands back on his feet, Pyrrha holds her blade in front of her and concentrates, before utilizing her speed. Pyrrha charges forward, then she leaps and begins ricocheting off each of the pillars, slashing The monster extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking it to the ground.

Pyrrha ends the battle with a stab in to the monster's head. Finally killing it.

Pyrrha takes a deep breath before calming her nerves a little. She looks to see Zack killing his own monster by cutting it's head clean of. After cleaning up with the 2 monsters Zacks get a phone call.

"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack, victorius again!" Zack said in pride.

"Hey! I helped you know" Pyrrha pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Pyrrha is here too" Zack said, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Good work you two. Now, get out of there quickly. There's only 5 minutes until detonation" Angeal said on the other end.

"Understood!" Zack said before he hangs up "Director Lazard, Are you watching!? Come on Pyrrha, let's move".

Pyrrha nods "You better not take all the credits for this".

"Relax, I'll be sure they know what a good side kick you are" Zack said before he began heading out.

"Side kick!? Hey wait a minute you little-" Pyrrha began only for a THIRD monster to show up.

"Hey! We are in a hurry here!" Zack said as he took out his blade.

The monster swings around it's weapon, but Zack easily avoids the strike. He jumps in to the air and comes down with a powerful slice, that puts the monster down. But let's his guard down for one second and gets smacked and down for the count.

"Zack!" Pyrrha shouts as she jumps to attack the monser. Only for it to reach out and grab her in a crushing grip.

"Pyrrha! Hang on I got you!" Zack said as he tries to get up.

But then a slicing sound was heard and the monster drops Pyrrha as it falls to the ground, dead.

Pyrrha smiles "Angeal! Your timing couldn't been better".

"That's one more you owe me" Angeal said, half amused as he walks toward Zack who is stull rubbing his head in pain "You lost your focus. And you Pyrrha jumped in without thinking ahead".

"Uh, yeah?" Zack said, unsure.

Pyrrha sighed "Sorry sir. There was no time to think".

"Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear, or rust on it" Zack said as he just noticed that Angeal finally used his Buster Sword.

"You two are a little more important than my sword" Angeal said before holding his finger just above his thumb to emphasize his point "But just a little".

Angeal helps Zack up before doing the same with Pyrrha, who gladly accepts the help. They head out of Fort Tamblin, to meet up with the camp but while on

their way they're greeted by Lazard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm not used to being on site" Lazard said.

"You didn't have to come" Angeal said.

"This operation will bring an end to the war. I have to see it through personally" Lazard argued "SOLDIER 2nd class Zack! You performed your duties admirably at Fort Tamblin. I saw it with my own eyes. Frankly, my evaluation of you is... You are a frightening individual. Not any man could annihilate an entire enemy force by himself".

 _'Well that is not going to feed his ego at all'_ Pyrrha thought sarcastically.

"Don't think your actions has gone unnoticed, Pyrrha Nikos. You displayed excellent combat performance and you have more than proven yourself as a true warrior. I am amazed on how someone who joined us out of the blue could be such a great fighter" Lazard told Pyrrha, no hint of lies in his voice. He ment every word.

"I was taken abck myself. You both really have grown into fine warriors" Angeal added.

"Your bravery during the Wutai war will be remembered for generations to come. It seems your dream of becoming a hero has already come true, Zack" Lazard finished.

"Let's not get carried away, Director. Zack still has a lot to accomplish. As do Pyrrha" Angeal said to make sure Zack and Pyrha don't get the wrong ideas.

Lazard chuckled "I suppose you're right. Zack, Pyrrha, I hope you'll continue to excel".

They smile at eachother before continuing on.

While returning to camp, Angeal, Pyrrha, Zack and Lazard are accosted by some strange soldiers. Angeal agrees to handle them while Zack takes Lazard back to camp to inform Sephiroth of this new development. Zack does as he is told, leading Lazard to the edge of the camp where a pair of scouts plan to take the executive the rest of the way. Lazard tells Zack not to worry about him and to

go aid Angeal instead.

Meanwhile Pyrrha quickly deals with some of the soldiers. But they were different from the others she had faced so far. Faster, stronger and better fighters. They managed to put up a real fight before they finally went down.

"The uniforms... who are these guys?" Pyrrha asked herself.

But then she heard Zack in the distance. She hurried over there only to see some kind of energy... and she could have sworn she saw a large fire beast.

"What is that!?" Pyrrha asked in shock. She could feel the monster's power.

Zack managed to deal with the monster, and does a little victory dance. But The large beast wasn't completely out for the count. It tries to get up but is greeted by Sephiroth's swift swing. The fire beast wass gone in one hit, blown to pieces.

"Sephiroth!" Pyrrha calls out and she rushed over to her fellow SOLDIERS.

"Holy..." Zack said. Both him and Pyrrha were amazed that Sephiroth took down the monster so easy.

Sephiroth inspects the new soldiers, he removes one's helmet and sees... "Genesis".

"This is the missing SOLDIER 1st Class?" Pyrrha asked, but then Sephiroth removed the helmet of another to reveal "They look the same!".

"Genesis clones" Sephiroth said.

"Clones?! Human Clones?" Zack asked in shock.

"Where is Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

"He was supposed to be fighting here but.." Zack began, unable to finish.

"Hmm he went with him as well" Sephiroth said.

"Wh-what do you mean sir?" Pyrrha asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I mean... That Angeal has betrayed us aswell" Sephiroth answered with a angry look on his face.

"No way!" Zack snapped "I know what kind of guy Angeal is. And he'd never do that!" Sephiroth stops to look at him "Angeal would never betray us! Never!".

"Zack..." Pyrrha said as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. But he roughly smacks it away.

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THIS!... He would never betray me..." Zack said, face full of confusion and hurt.

Pyrrha backed up a step, she did not like seeing Zack like this, she prefers his carefree and joky nature "Zack I-".

"You don't know Angeal like I do! He is my mentor! My friend! He would never do this!".

With that Zack storms of towards the camp. Pyrrha grabbs her arm and looks down. Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"I'm sorry..." He said camly, though his eyes showed signs that he did not want to belive this either.

Pyrrha sighs and looks in the direction Zack went.

 _'Angeal... where are you?'_ Was all that was on her mind.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Champion and Monsters**

 _ **"What the hell does that Angeal think he's doing?! It's already been 1 month! Even Sephiroth, the Sephiroth, thinks that Genesis and Angeal are working together. The 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs who were with Genesis, where did they disappear to? Using copies to attack us? Angeal would never forgive something like that! He holds his honor as a SOLDIER dearer than anyone. Ahh. What the hell is going on?! Angeal! It doesn't matter anymore just hurry back here!"**_

Those were the words of Zack after what happened. One month ago, Angeal vanished. Many believe that Angeal betrayed Shinra like Genesis did, but Zack refuses to accept it. Pyrrha did not want to believe it herself. But she did not know Angeal like Zack did so it really was not her place to say if this is true or not.

Right now Pyrrha was resting on her bed, She and Zack had not spoken ever since he snapped at her. Pyrrha figured he needed time to himself, but at this rate she might lose her conection to a true friend.

But then he phone rang and she when she answered, a new voice spoke "SOLDIER 2nd Class, Pyrrha".

"Who is this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Lazard has called for you. Please head to the briefing room now" The voice said before hanging up.

 _'Who was that?'_ Pyrrha wonthered before getting out of bed, put on her boots and headed out.

She met up with Zack on the way, who had also been called to head to Lazard. They enter the briefing room, hoping there would be something from Angeal "Has there been anything from Angeal yet?".

Lazard leans back in his seat "He hasn't contacted his family either".

"Then, why did you call for us?" Zack asked.

"A new mission. I'd like you to go investigate the hometown of the missing SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis" Lazard informed.

"We are going to his home? You think he might be there?" Pyrrha asked.

"According to our information, Genesis's parents say he's no longer around. But I just can't trust it" Lazard said.

"How come?" Zack asked.

"They're his family" Lazard answered.

Pyrrha nods at that. It makes sense. If Genesis was there, his parents would be the last people to tell anyone about it.

"I've sent some of our staff to go check it out but I haven't had any contact from them since. I'd like you to go and check out the situation. He will be accompanying you" Lazard said.

A man entered the room "I'm Tseng of the Turks".

 _'That voice. He is the one who called us'_ Pyrrha realised.

"Once you're ready please let me know" Tseng said.

"Yes sir" Pyrrha said before walking out.

When Pyrrha headed down the hall a voice was heard "Pyrrha, wait!".

Pyrrha looked and saw Zack "Need something?".

"Yeah... look, I'm... I'm sorry, for snapping at you. And for being such a jerk. You didn't deserve that" Zack said, clearly feeling guilty for what he had said.

Pyrrha smiled at him "It's ok Zack. You were stressed and going through some rough times".

"I still shouldn't have taken it out on you! You are like a sister to me. I'd never want to hurt you" Zack said.

"Zack..." Pyrrha said as she put a hand on Zack's shoulder "It's ok, I understand. Just know that you don't need to go through something like this alone. If you ever need help, just ask. Ok?".

Zack smiled and nodded "You got it sis".

"Good. Better get ready for the mission. See you soon" Pyrrha said and with a nod from Zack, she headed back to get her gear.

* * *

Just before Zack and Tseng head out for their mission Tseng explains a few things about the details of the mission "Pleasure to be working with the two of you".

"We're just doing some investigating right? This'll be a piece of cake!" Zack said.

"I doubt it. Originally Sephiroth was supposed to be sent out on this mission. In other words this mission should be taken seriously. If you take it too lightly you'll fail" Tseng answered.

"Why is not Sephiroth here then?" Pyrrha asked.

"He refused the order, or so it seems" Tseng answered.

"Is that even possible? Aren't you guys just being too soft on him?" Zack asked.

"Ha! How about I tell him that?" Tseng suggested.

Zack gulped "Uhh! Please don't!".

Pyrrha laughed softly.

They take a Shinra Helicopter to their target location, Genesis' hometown. Upon arrival Zack notices some weird trees "Weird looking trees".

Tseng: These are Banora White trees. AKA dumbpples".

"Which means this is Banora village? Angeal's hometown?!" Zack asked.

"That is correct. Genesis and Angeal have known each other for a long time" Tseng explained. They walk for a bit until out of nowhere Genesis clones suddenly appear.

Zack draws his sword, while Pyrrha got her own weapon out and both charges at the enemy. Being the skilled SOLDIERa they are, these guys were nothing, Pyrrha and Zack defeated thme rather quickly.

"It seems they've arrived in the village as well. The safety of the villagers is what concerns me. It's possible that these people might have taken the villagers hostage. With weapons of mass destruction we'll get rid of Genesis and his accomplices. It's what the President plans to do, so it would be best if we were to move quickly" Tseng said.

"All right, leave it to me" Zack said.

"Pyrrha, while we investigate the village, I need you to have a look around the area and see if you can find anything related to Genesis" Tseng told the red head.

Pyrrha nods at that "I will sir".

And with that, they split up.

* * *

Pyrrha walked around the area, she could see the village in the distance. It looked really nice. Just a small place for anyone wanting the easy life. Pyrrha was not sure if it was her kind of place though. She continued to look around, but found no trace of Genesis. She stopped by a river. It looked clean so she took the chance to drink a little.

But then she heard a voice... it sounded like... a Poem?

 _ **"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end**_

 _ **The goddess descends from the sky**_

 _ **Wings of light and dark spread afar**_

 _ **She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"**_.

Pyrrha looked up at a tree and saw a man sitting on a branch... but not just any man. His face was a dead give away.

He looks down at her "You understand what this means? The gift of the goddess".

"So you are the real one. You are the true **Genesis** " Pyrrha said with her guard up.

"Hmm.. the real one? Ah! You are talking about my little look alikes. Yeah, I guess I am the original" Genesis said before jumping of the branch and landed on the ground "But what is real? And what is a lie? Are we here for a reason? Or are we just something made for others to use?".

"What are you talking about? You are not making any sense" Pyrrha said while keeping her guard up.

Genesis chuckled "I did not expect you to understand. You are not like the rest, are you? Pyrrha, was it?".

Pyrrha got wide eyes "How do you know my name?!".

"I have been watching you for some time now. Ever since you fell from the sky in a blinding light" Genesis said as he walk circles "At that moment I knew you were special. A warrior sent from the sky. And a beautiful one at that".

 _'He knows!'_ Pyrrha thought before asking "What do you want?".

Genesis suddenly appeared behind her "When someone falls from the sky, it catches my interest. As for what I want" Pyrrha jumped when she felt his breath on her ear "Well, I am yet to figure that one out".

"Stay away from me!" Pyrrha snapped as she was about to grab her weapon, only for Genesis to grab a hold of her arms.

"Now now, there is no need for that. Not yet anyway" Genesis said and Pyrrha shuddered when she felt him smell her neck "You are different. Your aura feels more... clean... more... devine".

Pyrrha broke free of his grip and took out her weapon and shield "I don't know what kind of sick illusion you made up in your head. But I will stop you!".

"You are welcome to try, Red haired angel" Genesis said before he suddenly snet a fireball at her.

Pyrrha blocked it but when she looked up, Genesis was gone. She looked around alot but he was nowhere to be found "Dammit!"

Still she thought about what he said. She was not happy about that somone like him knew her secret. She needs to find him and stop him before he tells anyone. If he does, Pyrrha did not want to think about what might happen to her. But she needed to know where he went...

She gasped when she figured it out "He is heading towards the village!".

She began to sprint towards the village, praying she was not too late.

* * *

When Pyrrha reached the village she felt a powerful aura "Another summoning!" But before she could reach the area, a fire ball blocked her father, making her stop in her tracks.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest".

Pyrrha glares at Genesis "What did you do!? Where are all the people!?".

"You need not worry about them. There is no one left for you to worry about" Genesis said camly.

Pyrrha got wide eyes as her hands began to shake with rage "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" When she got no answer she ran up and punched him "This was your home! How could you do this!? What about your family!? Your friends!?".

Genesis laughed a little "Family? Friends? What is that to a monster?".

"What?" Pyrrha demanded.

"You speak of such trivial things with such care. Tell me. What makes you so special? What is the cause for this passion?" Genesis asked.

Pyrrha glared at him but answered anyway "There is nothing special about me. I am no different from anyone esle who is fighting for peace".

Genesis laughed like he had been told a really good joke "I am afraid I have to disagree with you on that one. You are special, very special. Infact you are one of a kind".

"Shut up" Pyrrha growled.

"A warrior sent from beyond the stars. A true gift of the goddess" Genesis said.

"Shut up!" Pyrrha took out her weapon and shield "Don't talk like you know me! You know nothing about me! I am who I am! That's it!".

Genesis smiled before he made a large red sword appear out of nowhere "Then show me who you are".

Pyrrha got ready to fight. She could not let this man get away. He has much to answer for.

Pyrrha dashed forth, her javelin out as Genesis held up his blade. The two clashed, and as they locked eyes for a bit, Genesis struck, swinging his sword. Pyrrha ducked underneath and tried to trip him up, but he jumped so she began spinning to ram her javelin through his neck.

Genesis dodged the attack and Pyrrha jumped up and switched her javelin to it's rifle form, firing three shots. Genesis was quick to respond by raising his and easily blocked the bullets, but it also gave Pyrrha an opening.

The former Beacon student charged forth, switching her weapon into it's shortsword form. With a yell, Pyrrha prepared to run the oman through; only for it to be slammed to the ground by the sword. Pyrrha let go just as it began to fall and spun, allowing momentum to let her legs spin and strike at Genesis who blocked it with his arm.

The force was nowhere near devastating enough to do any damage, but Pyrrha was not done. Gensis was quick to notice, but he didn't have any real hope of defending or moving in time; leaving him a sitting duck for Pyrrha to land on her feat and suddenly spin upwards, using her legs to strike Genesis in the chin and launch him high into the air.

Pyrrha grabbed her weapon and had it turn back into a rifle, taking aim, she aimed for the man. Before she could fire, Genesis threw fire at her, forcing Pyrrha to either take the shot and risk getting a fire ball to the face or dodge.

She chose the latter by instinct, moving back as the fire crashed down, causing the place to start burning. Before Pyrrha could even get close to reganing her focus, she was struck by Genesis' fist and sent crashing down to the ground. With a cough; she tried to reach for Genesis, only to crash in to a boulder. If it was not for her aura, than Pyrrha probably would've been finished.

"Impressive. My turn!" Genesis declared as he charged in and unleashed a overwhelming offence.

Pyrrha was forced on her back foot her shield doing little to hold of Genesis' onslaught, each strike feeling like Nora was hitting her with her hammer. Then a crack appeared in Pyrrha's shield and the next blow cut through it.

Pyrrha cried out in pain as she felt Genesis blade touch her shoulder. She spun around and tried to stab Genesis, only for him to deflect her attack. Pyrrha's weapon once again turned in to it's javalin form as Genesis' sword began to burn.

Genesis dashed forward and Pyrrha tried to block the attack with her javalin... that proved to be a BIG mistake.

Genesis cut clean through it, sending a fiery shockwave through the area.

Pyrrha cried out in pain as she was sent tumbling across the ground. As this happened, her Ponytail lost it's binding, allowing her red hair to fall free... and her aura flickered before going out.

Pyrrha was struggling to move as she slowly looked up, only to see her trusty weapon lie in pieces infront of her.

"You are strong and you are indeed different from the rest. You just have not unlocked your full potential yet" Genesis said as he walked towards her.

Pyrrha managed to sit up on her knees and glared at him "All the lives... you have stolen... why?!".

"You ask the wrong questions my dear. What you should ask is the reason for why we are all here" Genesis said as he knelt down infront of her and moved away some of her red hair from her face "You are beutiful. Just what I would expect from somone falling from the sky. I feel your role in the goddess plans".

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Pyrrha snapped, she was getting really bothered by his riddles.

Genesis only smiled and got close to her face "You are not a simple warrior. You are an true devine angel".

Pyrrha managed to back away from him "Stay away from me you freak!".

Genesis smied as Pyrrha threw a weak punch and just simply grabbed her arm, then twisted in behind her back "Freak? No, I am a monster. Everyone at Shinra is... but not you" She grabbed her face with his free hand and made her look at him "You are a slayer of monsters. Your destiny could change the world. You are... **A champion of the Goddess!** ".

Pyrrha's eyes became wide when she felt Genesis lips press against her own. But she was to weak to stop it. It felt like hours, but the kiss only lasted for about 5 seconds before Genesis let her go and she fell to her knees.

Genesis turned around and suddenly a single black wing sprung from his back "Honor... dreams... That is what Angeal keeps talking about. But monsters has no honor, or dreams. Until next time, beloved champion".

Pyrrha watched him fly way before she finally allowed herself to cry.

"Pyrrha! PYRRHA!" Zack shouts as he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders "Pyrrha we need to go! An air strike is on it's way!"

Pyrrha hardly reacted to his words, forcing Zack to have to carry her. Soon after, the village of Banora begins to be bombed. Pyrrha and Zack gets picked up by Tseng in a Shinra Helicopter. They flew away and all Pyrrha and Zack could do was to watch the village burn.

Angeal had now trully gone rouge and Genesis had escaped. Until they are cought, this will never be over.

* * *

Back at the base, Pyrrha sat in her room, looking at the remains of her destroyed weapon. This was the second time it had failed her... now she understood... Her battle with Genesis made one thing very clear now.

She was utterly outmatched by several of the monsters and evil warriors of this world. Her battle with Genesis almost felt like Cinder all over again. At this rate it was only a mater of time before she gets killed again.

She needed to get stronger, much stronger!

Pyrrha looked up with determination before walking up to a mirror "Time for a change".

She held a broken shard of her weapon then she grabbed her long red hair... and with one swith move... She cut a large part of her hair of. Now her hair only reached passed her ears.

But changing her hairstyle was just the beginning. She looked at the shard, she could not let this happen again. She needed a new weapon, a stronger weapon.

In short... It was time for an upgrade!.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angel's dream.**

Some time has passed since the last mission. Pyrrha has pretty much recovered from what happened, though she was not looking forward to facing Genesis again. And her new haircut had gotten some attention from the rest. Zack commented that she looked good with shorter hair.

Pyrrha entered a lab. Why? She wanted to see if her request was finished yet. One of the perks of being a 2nd class soldier, she could request the weapon developers to help her build a new one after her old trusted weapon was destroyed by Genesis.

"Ah, Ms. Pyrrha! Perfect timing, I was just about to inform you that your new equipments are finally finished" The weapon builder said.

"Well, let's see them" Pyrrha said.

He nods and takes out the sword first. It was a red single-edged blade, with a few golden costumations on it.

"I made it by mixing the metal of your old sword with some of the finest metal we have here. Adding a little materia in to the mix and we got us a fine blade. I'd love to see anyone break this one" The man said as he handed over the sword.

Pyrrha spun it around and held it out, testing how it felt in her hand. It was a little heavier than what she was used to, but nothing that could hamper her combat effectiveness. It also felt a lot more solid and even a little more comfortable.

Pyrrha smiled with an aproving nod "Better than I hoped it would be. Thanks".

The man smiled before taking out Pyrrha's new shield "And here is your new defence. I made it just as you requested. I also made sure to ad some materia to it too, you should be able to use reflect with it now. No one is breaking through this baby. Infact, I will even be blod enough to think that not even Sephiroth himself can get through it".

Pyrrha took the shield and smiled that it felt just like her old shield and she was well aware of the hidden surprises she wanted them to add.

"Thank you so much for this. Maybe now my missions will go a little smoother" Pyrrha said.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. Making these things were an very interesting challenge, never had this much fun designing a new weapon" The man said with a smirk.

"I look forward to trying them out" Pyrrha said as she put both her sword and shield on her back.

"You could always head to the training room for that" The man suggested.

"Maybe I will. Thanks again" Pyrrha said before leaving the room. As she headed down the hall she noticed Zack "Hello Zack!"

Zack stopped and smiled at her "Hey sis. I see your new weapons are finally done".

Pyrrha nods with a smile "Yes. It will be fun to use my very own weapon again" She noticed a look on Zack's face "Zack, are you ok?".

"I was just promoted to 1st class" Zack answered.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Pyrrha praised with a smile.

Zack chuckled "Thanks...".

Pyrrha's smile fell when she noticed that Zack himself was not as excited about this "What's wrong Zack? Isn't this what you wanted?".

Zack sighed "Yes... and I belived I would be happier about this... but I'm not".

"Still thinking about Angeal?" Pyrrha asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah... I guess... I just wished he was here to tell me how proud he was... though knowing him he would just give me another lecture" Zack said, sounding a little amused.

Pyrrha chuckled a little "That's Angeal for you".

"Yup. That's Angeal" Zack agreed.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder "Zack, listen to me. I know how you feel about Angeal. But you have earned your new spot. And I do believe you have something to be proud of".

Zack smiled at her "Can always count on you sis. Thanks".

"Anytime Zacky boy" Pyrrha said with a small teasing tone.

"Zacky boy? Really?" Zack said, unamused.

Pyrrha giggled until her phone was heard and she quickly answered it "Hello?".

 _"Good to hear your voice again. Pyrrha"_ Came an very familiar voice.

"Sephiroth?" Pyrrha said in surprise. She had not seen him since their mission to Wutai.

 _"You and Zack have been called to Lazard's office. To tell you the news regarding Genesis and Angeal"_ Sephiroth said.

"Got it, we are on our way" Pyrrha said before haning up "We need to head back to Lazard's office".

"Right, let's go" Zack said and they head for Lazard's office.

 **(QUICK NOTE ABOUT PYRRHA'S NEW WEAPONS: Pyrrha's sword looks just like Lightning's Crimson Blitz. Since in terms of raw combat skills, Pyrrha and Lightning are pretty alike. Both are acrobatic fighters who uses speed more than raw strength like Zack and Nora).**

* * *

When they reached Lazard's office said man gave them the news "The company has decided that Genesis and Angeal are to be eliminated".

"You're asking us to do that?!" Zack demanded.

"No. The Shinra army will be handeling it! Lazard said.

"Then why did you call us here?" Pyrrha asked.

"They don't seem to trust the two of you with it" Lazard answered.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked

Sephiroth was the one to answer "That sense of SOLDIER camaraderie will only dampen your decisions and-".

"Well of course" Zack interupted in a angry tone.

Sephiroth brushed it of and continued "That's why I will also be going".

"To kill them?" Zack asked but then out of the blue the Shinra building's alarms go off.

"We have intruders!" Lazard said in full alert.

"Where?!" Zack asked.

"Here! Sephiroth go to the President's office. Zack take care of the entrance" Lazard ordered.

"Leave it to me" Zack said.

Lazard looks at Pyrrha "Pyrrha, I need you to head outside and help defend the people".

"Yes sir!" Pyrrha said with a sharp nod and hurried to get out of the building.

* * *

When she got to outside, Pyrrha saw robots and enemy soldiers run rampant across the town. At this rate innocent people would be caught in the crossfire. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha jumped off the building she was on. She took out her sword and shield.

"I wanted to practise with these before going in to combat again. But looks like I will have to field test them" Pyrrha declared as she got ready to fight the incoming enemies. More Genesis clones.

Two clones rushed forward, one going at Pyrrha head on while the other was attempting to flank her from the side. Both attacked her with their blades, yet Pyrrha jumped and twisted her whole body so acrobatically that the blades whistled past her body. She landed on her feet and held up her sword at the same time the clones were within striking distance of her.

The first clone lost its hand, followed swiftly by its head. A split-second later and the second clone was bifurcated straight from the midsection. Both clones fell the the ground, but more was coming. Pyrrha blocked a strike with her shield and stabbed the clone in the chest, before swining her and cut down another.

Pyrrha looked up to see a robot aiming at her with its mounted miniguns. Pyrrha held up her shield and ran towards it. The robot fired at her, but Pyrrha blocked most of the shots before juming in to the air and when she came back down, she stabbed her sword in to the robot's power core, before quickly jumping of as it exploded.

Pyrrha noticed as family hiding in a corner "Get to safety and quickly! Before more shows up!".

"Understood, thank you Ms" The father said as he and his family got up and hurried towards the safe zone.

Pyrrha's phone was heard again and she answered "This Pyrrha".

 _"What's your status?"_ It was Sephiroth.

"Just cleared an area, but I think more are coming. Any ideas who is behind this? I doubt even Genesis could do this alone" Pyrrha said.

 _"You would be correct. This seems to be the work of Hollander"_ Sephiroth said.

"Who is Hollander?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"Hollander lost his position as head of the science division. Because of this Hollander began to develop a grudge against Shinra. He's most likely thinking of taking his revenge. The technology used to make these clones was stolen from Shinra Science Department"_ Sephiroth explained.

Pyrrha sighed, revenge, it was always revenge "So what now?".

 _"Head for the Sector 5 reactor. I heard Angeal has been sighted over there. We'll regroup once you arrive"_ Sephiroth said.

"Yes sir! On my way!" Pyrrha said as she hung up and hurried towards the Sector 5 reactor.

But then she stopped when she felt a chill run down her spine... like someone was watching her. She looked around for a bit until she looked up and could have sworn she saw Genesis smiling at her. But after she blinked once, he was gone. But Pyrrha knew what she saw.

 _'He's here!'_ She thought, feeling the violation from their last meeting. She shook her head and continued on. There was no time to think about that now.

* * *

When Pyrrha reached the Sector 5 reactor she noticed Zack fighting some kind of monster. Acting on instinct, Pyrrha jumped and sliced the monster from behind, the surprise attack left it open for Zack to finish it off.

"Good timing sis" Zack said with a smile.

Pyrrha smiled back "I do my best... what was that thing?".

Zack inspects it "Why is Angeal's face on this thing?!".

"It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied" Both Pyrrha and Zack looked up to see Sephiroth walking towards them. He stopped and looked over the place "The Company training room...".

"Old memories of this place, sir?" Pyrrha asked.

"We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out... Genesis, Angeal, and I" Sephiroth explained.

Pyrrha could not help but to let out a small giggle. Never in a milion years would she have expected Sephiroth to be a reble. It was almost cute in a way.

"You were all really good friends huh?" Pyrrha asked.

Sephiroth had a small smile as he began telling them about a certian event that happened in the training room.

 **Flash back.**

Genesis and Angeal sit side by side on top of the Junon Cannon. Genesis reads his favourite verse from Loveless out loud.

 ** _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_**

 ** _We seek it thus, and take to the sky_**

 ** _Ripples form on the water's surface_**

 ** _The wandering soul knows no rest"_**.

Sephiroth looks at him with a small smile "LOVELESS act 1".

Genesis looks at him "Your remembered".

"How can I not, when you've beaten it in to my head?" Sepiroth asked while poking his own head to prove his point.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly" Angeal told his friend.

"Noted" Genesis said as both he and Angeal got ready and attacked Sephiroth.

They clashed, but even with the two ganing up on him, Sephiroth was able to hold them of and even force them back. He entered a blade lock with Angeal after having knocked Genesis away

"Ha! Is this the best you can do?" Sephiroth asked before forcing Angeal back.

But Angeal was not bothered by it at all "All hail Sephiroth, eh?".

"Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone" Genesis said.

"Genesis...!" Angeal said, not beliving what he had just heard.

Genesis used his magic to power up his sword "The world needs a new hero".

Sephiroth was not impressed "Come and try".

"So smug... but for how long?" Genesis asked as he attacked again.

Genesis gets the jump on Sephiroth and starts casting multiple spells. Genesis skilfully controls his firas and directs them at Sephiroth. It appears Sephiroth has taken a full blow at his Firas and in the smoke Sephiroth is nowhere to be seen.

But just as Genesis is about to add more power to his attack, Angeal stops him "Stop! You'll destroy us all!".

"That's no way to talk to a hero!" Genesis sticks his palm in Angeal's face and starts casting a spell.

Angeal takes a full blow at it! Suddenly Sephiroth breaks himself free from Genesis's magic. Now Sephiroth is on the offence and Genesis is being pushed back. Sephiroth with many quick swings of his swords ends up destroying the Junon Cannon and forcing Genesis back even more. Genesis had to power up his sword again in order to meet the powerful attacks. Angeal jumps in and tries to stop the two.

"Enough!" Angeal managed to stop their attacks.

"Angeal..." Sephiroth managed to get out.

"Out of my way!" Genesis attempts to break through Angeal by casting another spell, but ends up breaking Angeal's sword. The shard of the sword ends up hitting Genesis on the shoulder and the VR training ends.

"Genesis!" Angeal all but shouted as Genesis held his shoulder in pain.

"Just a scrape..." Genesis said as he stood up _**"**_ I'll be fine, don't worry. _ **Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return"**_.

With that, Genesis walked out of the room.

 **End of flash back.**

Pyrrha let the story sink in "So what happened then? Was everything alright?".

Sephiroth nods "Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. But, as for Angeal...".

"Angeal! What happened?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth let out a small humph "Later, I recived one of his famours lectures".

"Let me guess: About Deiscipline, dreams and honor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, always the same" Sephiroth said. He then walks over to the dead Angeal clone "So it's true... they're in league with Hollander".

"How could this happen?" Zack asked sadly.

Pyrrha pats his back "I don't know Zack... sometimes bad things just happen".

"True... Let's continue on" Sephiroth said and with a nod from the others they continued their search.

They headed towards a specific room in the Reactor which Sephiroth would like to check out first. Zack turns a wheel and the door to the room opens. Once inside, Zack is shocked to find the same clone pod, used to make the Gensis clones, inside the room. Although this time it's an Angeal Clone. Sephiroth starts to search the room for clues and tells Zack and Pyrrha to do the same.

But Zack gets tired of the searching fast "Ugh".

"These things here are papers on Hollander's research. It says it gave birth to a normal child, which would mean it was a failure" Sephiroth said.

"Just what was he trying to create?" Pyrrha asked.

Sephiorth shook his head "Search more throughly".

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. What happened to Genesis?" Pyrrha asked.

"His injury should have been very minor. Although why wasn't it healing as it should? The one who was treating Genesis at that time was Hollander. He needed a blood transfusion. I offered to help, but Angeal stopped me. Hollander said my blood won't do" Sephiroth explained.

"What happened then?" Pyrrha asked.

"Project G. The one born out of Project G was Genesis." Sephiroth said.

"What?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Project Genesis. According to the reports here and in contrast with the other ones it states that Genesis is deteriorating" Sephiroth said.

"Deteriorating?" Zack asked in shock.

Sephiroth looks up "And that's not all".

"The copies" Pyrrha guessed.

Sephiroth nods before looking at the Angeal clone "Abominations..."

Unexpectly Hollander walks into the room, nor was he expecting Sephiroth "Se-Sephiroth?!".

Sephiroth looks at him "Hollander, I thought I'd find you here"

"The degradation process... only I can stop it" Hollander said smugly.

Before anyone could say anything Genesis swoops in from above.

Sephiroth looks at him "Genesis".

Pyrrha tensed up and took out her sword and have him a hate full glare "I knew you were here!".

Genesis points his sword at Sephiroth "You won't take Hollander".

After he said that, Hollander ran away. Sephiroth looked at Zack "Zack! Go after Hollander".

Zack nods and hurries after him. Genesis made no atempt to stop him and simply spoke another part of the Poem.

 **"There is no hate, only joy**

 **For you are beloved by the goddess**

 **Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds".**

"LOVELESS again? You never change" Sephiroth said.

"Three friends walk in to battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero" Genesis said as he walked behind Sephiroth.

Pyrrha looked between them, unsure what to do.

"A commen story" Sephiroth said simply.

"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?" Genesis asked.

"It's all yours" Sephiroth said as he turned to look at Genesis.

"Indeed. After all, your glory should have been mine" Genesis said.

"How petty..." Sephiroth said with a chake of his head.

"In hindsight, perhaps" Genesis said before turning to look at Sephiroth, black feathers flying off his wing "Now, what I want most... is the gift of the goddess" He looks at Pyrrha "And her champion".

Pyrrha got into a battle stance "I told you! I am not some gift from this goddess your keep rambling about! I am just a warrior who protects the world from monsters like you!"

"You may deny your true self. But I know the truth and you will see it soon enough" Genesis said as he took a step towards her.

But Sephiroth got between them "Pyrrha, go help Zack!".

"But I can help you!" Pyrrha said.

"You would only get in the way" Sephiroth said calmly.

Pyrrha got wide eyes, the same words Ozpin told her before he... "No! I heard that before! And I lost someone I respected because I did what he said. I will not leave someone to die. Never again!".

"Then go help Zack" Sephiroth ordered "He needs you alot more than I do".

Pyrrha could not deny the logic in that and sighed "Good luck".

With that She hurried to find Zack while Sephiroth and Genesis had a stare down.

* * *

Finding out where Zack had gone was not hard. Pyrrha just had to follow the trail of defeated enemies he had left in his path. Pyrrha reached a room... just in time to see Angeal casts his materia and sends a spell Zack's way. Zack has no time to counterattack and ends up trying to block the attack. The floor beneath Zack breaks apart and sends Zack flying downwards towards the Slums.

" **ZAAAAAACK!** " Pyrrha ran up to the large opening in the floor and looks down "ZACK! **ZAAAAAAAAACK!** ".

Angeal watched the scene with no emotions in his eyes.

Pyrrha glares at him with tears runing down her face "Why?... **WHY!?** ".

"Because I am a monster. That's why" Angeal answered "Zack called me an angel... but you know what angels dream of? To be a human... but I am not a human and I am not an angel... this is what I am".

"But it's not who you have to be! You could still make your own choices! You are still your own person!" Pyrrha argued as she was begining to cry even more "You didn't have to do this...".

Angeal closes his eyes for a moment "I'm sorry... Pyrrha..."

With that Angeal walked away, before using his white wing to fly.

Leaving Pyrrha to sob on next to the hole.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**A long awaited Rematch.**

Some time had passed since Zack went missing and Pyrrha was really worried that he could be dead. She knew Zack was strong, but still, she did not want to lose anymore than she already had. Not to mention Hollandar Genesis and Angeal are still out there and could attack again at any moment. It was a rather stressful situation.

Pyrrha herself was standing by a window, looking over the city. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice someone walking up and stood behind her. Pyrrha sighed and turned around... only to be met by the chest of a certain legend.

Pyrrha jumped "Sephiroth sir!... How long have you been there?".

"Long enough. You need to stop letting your mind wander like that" Sephiroth said.

Pyrrha sighed "I know... sorry sir".

"Still thinking about Zack?" Sephiroth asked, after Pyrrha nodded he spoke again "Zack is a first class SOLDIER. He will make it".

"That's what I keep telling myself. But I can't fully belive it until I hear from him again" Pyrrha said.

"You need to have a little more faith in your comrades Pyrrha... even if they can disappoint you at times" Sephiroth said.

Before Pyrrha could say anything, her phone was heard and she answered it "Yes?".

 _"Hey sis"_ Came a very welcoming voice.

"Zack!?" Pyrrha said in surprise and happiness "You're alive!".

" _Yeah, that fall hurt, but I made it. Fell in to the Slums"_ Zack said.

"Then why did you not call me sooner!? I was worried sick!" Pyrrha said in a slight angry tone.

She heard Zack gulp on the other end _"Sorry about that. I met a real cool girl and lost track of time"_.

"A girl?" Pyrrha asked, her tone going from angry to teasing.

 _"Yes, a girl. Her name is Aerith and I am helping her with her flowers"_ Zack answered.

"Sounds romantic. I'd like to meet her" Pyrrha said.

 _"Then just come down, we are at a market right now"_ Zack said.

"I'm on my way" Pyrrha said before hanging up and then looked at Sephiroth "Permission to head down to the Slums and meet up with Zack sir!".

Sephiroth just smiled "Granted".

Pyrrha salutes and hurries to see if she can catch a lift down to the slums. Sephiroth watched her go "She is a interesting girl".

* * *

After taking a lift down to the Slums. Pyrrha began to walk around the town to see if she could meet up with Zack and this Aerith girl. But as she did this she noticed just how glume the Slums were. Everywhear she looked, she saw rather poor living conditions and the people did not look like the kind that took kindly to visitors. Hard to belive that. acording to Zack, a sweet girl like Aerith could live here.

"Come on Zack where are you?" Pyrrha mumbled to herself before someone bumped in to her.

"Sorry Ms!" It was a little girl who walked away without waiting for a reply.

"Well that was a thing" Pyrrha said, but just as she was about to continue on, she noticed something and began feeling her pockets "Hold, where is my...?" Then she turned her head "Hey!".

The girl began running at full speed. Pyrrha ran after her. It was clear that this girl knew these streets like the back of her hand as she was able to easily sneak through tough terains while Pyrrha struggled to keep up.

"Stop! You will only end up in more toruble if you keep running!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Go away, red brain!" The girl shouted.

"Now that was just rude" Pyrrha mumbled, she was so tempted to give that girl a spanking.

The chase lasted for nearly half an hour before the girl finally got too tired to keep running. she stopped in a alleyway to catch her breath.

"End of the line kid" The girl jumped as Pyrrha was right behind her "Now give me back my wallet before I lose what little sense of reason I have left".

"I don't have your stinking wallet! Now leave me alone!" The girl shouted.

Pyrrha simply raised one hand, and then her wallet flew out of the girl's pants and in to her hand "I made it myself. Put some metal in it so it would be easy to get in case I could not reach it".

The girl began to shake "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!".

Pyrrha looked at the shaking girl and sighed as she put her wallet between her breasts and then knelt down infront of the girl "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me why you stole from me".

The girl sobbed "I was just... so hungry... and I did not have any money to by any food... and if I tried to steal food, I would be beaten for it...".

Pyrrha looked the girl over, she was thin as a tooth pick, she then asked "Don't you have any family that could help with that?" .

The girl sobbed more and shook her head "I don't have a family...".

Pyrrha was silent for a moment before she sighed and picked the girl up, making her yelp in surprise "Come on, I'll treat you to some food. But we need to head top side for that".

"Wh-why?" The girl asked.

"Because I can. What is your name?" Pyrrha asked as she carried the girl towards the lift.

"Nora" The girl answered.

Pyrrha almost missed a step when she heard that. Well Deja Vu "Nora... that is a nice name, My name is Pyrrha".

"Good to meet you Pyrrha" Nora said happily.

"Likewise, Nora" Pyrrha said with a smile.

 **(NOTE: NO! this is NOT Nora from RWBY. Only gave her that name because I thought it would be fun).**

A while later Pyrrha had brought Nora to the same restaurant that Zack had brought Pyrrha to when they first met... And not only did this girl share Nora's name, but her appetite as well. She was slurping her pancakes in seconds. She already had 5 re-fills.

'Ok, now I know what Zack went through when he brought me here. My wallet will be dead if this keeps up' Pyrrha thought to herself.

Nora burped so loudly she must have broken the sound barrier "So good!".

"Are you full now?" Pyrrha asked, a pleading tone in her voice.

"Oh good point! I need to save some room for dessert!" Nora said, making Pyrrha faceplant on the table.

15 minutes later they walked out of the resturant with Pyrrha looking her wallet... her empty wallet.

"Man I almost could not afford all that" Pyrrha said before looking at Nora "You must really have been starving".

Nora nods "That's how life in the slums is. Without money you will not last long".

Pyrrha thought for a moment the she took out her phone and called Zack "Hi Zack... Yes I am sorry that I'm late... Ok listen, I met a kid who needs help... Ok, where are you now? Got it, On my way... I will not be late again. See you soon".

"Who was that?" Nora asked.

"A friend. He got a selution for your problems" Pyrrha said as she picked Nora up and took her back to the slums.

* * *

Pyrrha finally found Zack, standing next to a girl. She wears a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps. She has long light brown hair is plaited with a large pink ribbon. Segmented bangs frame her face and she has emerald green eyes.

She looked really cute, Pyrrha could see why Zack would gain a little crush on her. Without futher delays Pyrrha walked up to them with Nora in her arms "Hey Zack. Sorry it took so long".

"At least you showed up this time. Pyrrha, this is Aerith. Aerith, this is my sister from another mister, Pyrrha" Zack introduced.

Aerith smiled "Glad to finally meet you Pyrrha. Zack spoke highly of you".

Pyrrha smiled back "Good to meet you too Aerith. Oh this little kid in my arms is Nora... she is an orphan".

Both Zack and Aerith got a sad look at that before the former spoke "Oh... so you want to help her?".

Pyrrha nodded "Yes. I wish I could take her in myself, but I don't have the time or money to take care of her... I wondered if any of you know a good place for her?".

"I can take her" Aerith offered.

Zack looked at her "You sure?".

"Yes, I can't stand by and let such a sweet little thing be alone" Aerith said.

"Will that be ok Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora hesitated, not because she doubted Aerith, but because she has grown attached to Pyrrha "Will you visit me?".

Pyrrha smiled "As often as I can".

Nora held out her pinky "Promise?".

Pyrrha hooked it with her own "I promise".

Nora smiled and let Pyrrha put her down. Nora ran up to Aerith "Nice to meet you Aerith. You are beautiful".

Aerith smiled at how cute Nora was "So are you Nora".

Pyrrha and Zack smiled at the scene before once again Pyrrha's phone had to interrupt it "Hello?".

It was Sephiroth "Pyrrha. You and Zack return to the Shinra building immediately. Genesis has started his attack".

Pyrrha tensed up at that "Yes sir!" She hung up "Zack, The Shinra building is under attack by Genesis. We need to hurry".

Zack looks att Aerith "Duty calls".

Aerith nods "Then, I guess I'll be going. I'll see you again right?".

Zack smiles "Of course!".

"Give it your all to save your friend" Aerith said.

Zack blinks "Huh?".

"You talk in your sleep" Aerith said.

Zack smiled "I'll be fine. I feel I can do it now".

Pyrrha kneels down infront of Nora "Be a good girl now. And no more stealing, ok?".

Nora nods "I will never steal again".

Pyrrha looked at Aerith "Take care of her".

"You have my word" Aerith said with a smile.

Pyrrha smiled back and she along with Zack hurries to get back to HQ.

* * *

Pyrrha and Zack makes their way back to Shinra HQ. While running across the highway they encounters several new Genesis Clones, it appears they're evolving and got wings of their own. Pyrrha and Zack eventually breaks through the swarm of Clones but encounters someone unexpected... Angeal

"I need your help" Angeal said.

"Our help? You almost killed Zack! Not to mention you turned your back on us. Why should we trust you now?" Pyrrha demanded.

"The truth is, even I don't know. From time to time I feel like I'm about to snap but no matter the situation I can't let go of my honor as long as I have this Buster Sword. Zack, Pyrrha, fight alongside me. Our enemy are all who create suffering" Angeal said.

Pyrrh and Zack shared a look, both haveing a silent debate. In the end they nodded and Zack spoke "All right... we'll help you".

They turn around but Angeal's already disappeared. But as they look around it's Angeal swoops up behind them to pick him up and began to fly away with them "I'll carry you there".

"No! Wait I-!" Zack protest.

"Flying... feels pretty good" Angeal said as they flew towards Shinra HQ.

 _'Ok, this is an interesting experience'_ Pyrrha thought to herself.

Once inside they find Sephiroth fighting against more Genesis Clones. Sephiroth stays to defend the current floor, Angeal goes below along with Zack. Pyrrha heads up to the upper floor to make sure Professor Hojo is all right, Zack would join her shortly.

Pyrrha makes her way to the laboratory and saw Hojo "Dr. Hojo, you're safe".

"The combination isn't quite complete yet" Hojo said.

"Dr, the building is swarming with Genesis Clones. I have to take you to safety!" Pyrrha said.

"You're going to be my protector?" Hojo asked.

Pyrrha blinks "I have orders to get you out of here before Genesis shows up".

"Ku Ku Ku. Deteriorating monsters have no fear" Hojo said camly.

"You meen Genesis?" Pyrrha asked.

"That is correct. It is the Life Body of Knowledge that fell from the sky, a product that was used in those foolish times" Hojo said.

"Life Body of Knowledge?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"The disaster which came from the sky Jenova" Hojo said.

'Jenova?' Pyrrha did not understand any of this but just shook her head "Dr Hojo, this is really interesting and all. But we need to get out of here now!".

"Calm yourself child. I have not just sat around, doing nothing this whole time. I got a present for you" Hojo said.

Pyrrha blinks "Present?".

"You impressed me when you joined Shinra. You show great promise... but your loss against Genesis is something that needs to be fixed. So I got a small formula ready that should help even the odds" Hojo said before pointing at the chamaber "Just head inside and I'll do the rest".

Pyrrha was not sure about this, but did as she was told anyway. When she was inside, Hojo activated the chamber and Pyrrha screams as energy flows through her body. At one moment she felt like she was being torn apart and then... the pain vanished just as quickly.

Pyrrha fell to her knees, breathing hard "What... was... that?!".

"I just made you stronger. You are ready to face Genesis now" Hojo informed.

Pyrrha stood up and looked over herself, she did not notice any visible changes, but she did feel that something was different inside her "What now?".

"Go out there, and do your job" Hojo said.

Pyrrha looked at him "But what about-".

"No need to worry. Just go" Hojo said in a more harsh tone.

Pyrrha had a very bad feeling about this guy, but she decided to simply do as she was told and headed out to stop the attack.

* * *

On the outside, Pyrrha faced of with the enemy. Clones and robots. Pyrrha took a deep breath before her eyes showed determination "Let's do this!".

Suddenly spikes came out on the sides Pyrrha's shield, making it look like a large buzz blade. Pyrrha threw it, and the sharp shield cut trough anything in it's way. Pyrrha ran with her blade ready and cut down anything it missed. Pyrrha stabbed the last clone through the chest before she notieced a robot coming towards her.

Pyrrha jumped away to avoid the attack. She then reached out her hand and her shield came back, cutting through the robot as it did. Pyrrha then used her sword to slice another robot in half. Looking around she noticed two flying robots aiming at her.

Pyrrha reached out a hand and made them aim at another robot underneaf them. They ended up destroying one of their own. Pyrrha then closed her hand and the two robots blew up.

"That takes care of them" Pyrrha said to herself before she noticed something in the sky "Another summoning! Zack!".

Pyrrha began running towards the top of the base. She ran for a while and was about to find something that could take her up there... but then, out of nowhear, Genesis burst through a window. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Pyrrha's face had a look of shock before Genesis' arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her with him and out of the building.

Pyrrha fought against his grip as they were in the air "Let me go! I said let me go!"

Pyrrha broke free and landed on another roof top. She shook of the impact, then looked up to see Genesis hovering in front of her "You don't make things easy. I had to distract Angeal with several troops just so I could spend some alone time with you again".

Pyrrha glared and readied her weapons "Why can't you just leave me alone!?".

"You know why. And you will not escape me this time" Genesis said as he took out his red blade.

"Then I will just have to end it!" Pyrrha declared.

The battle began.

The two dashed in, Pyrrha swinging her sword to meet with Genesis' own, the two swords shook the area around them, but Pyrrha was slowly giving in, she could tell she wasn't going to win a straight up standoff. She rolled to the side and swung her balde again, but it was blocked and she was forced to jump back to avoid a counter. Both clashed their weapons together in a shower of sparks, each struggling to gain the upper hand.

With a sudden push, Pyrrha found herself moving back, her heels dragging across the surface. Jumping away, Pyrrha cautiously eyed her opponent as Genesis suddenly swept at her legs. Deftly leaping into the air and over him, Pyrrha tried to slash her opponent, only for Genesis to hold his sword up, easily blocking the attack. Landing, Pyrrha was about to try and attack again when Genesis turned.

In one swift motion, Genesis slashed outwards with his sword, the warrior girl narrowly escaping the slash by hopping back several steps. Raising her blade to counter, Pyrrha was forced to back away again as Genesis fluently followed up with an upwards swipe, and then grasping his blade with two hands and bringing it down with a chop.

Rolling to the side, Pyrrha was nearly blasted away by the sheer force as Genesis' blade sliced through the roof, scattering it like pebbles. Pyrrha tried to counter, managing to kick Genesis in the chest, making him slide back. But Pyrrha had to lift her Shield to block a fire ball and the ducked aside as Genesis came in for a slice.

Not wanting to let up, Genesis sharply turned, dragging his blade through the roof before launching it upwards, showering Pyrrha with a cloud of dust and debris. Rather then cough or panic, Pyrrha simply closed her eyes. With a single swing, the cloud of dust was cut in two, and Genesis barely managed to raise his sword as Pyrrha tried to slash him.

Pushing Pyrrha away, Genesis leapt into the air and thrust his sword down, narrowly missing Pyrrha and planting the blade deep within the building. Seizing the chance, Pyrrha leapt at the monster and hit him with a sharp kick to the face, causing Genesis to release his grasp and stumble back. But he quickly used his fire magic to send several fire balls at Pyrrha, who was pushed back as they slamed in to her sheild.

Genesis got his sword back and brought it down with great force... but this time Pyrrha was able to block it. Genesis had a look of shock as Pyrrha's eyes glowed red.

Pyrrha let out a battle cry as she forced Genesis back and went on the offence. Her strikes were alot faster than before and Genesis was forced on his back foot... The Pyrrha delivered a sharp upward slice.

Genesis let out a grunt of pain as he stumbled back, holding his now bleeding face.

Genesis slowly looked up... revealing a thin cut across his face.

Pyrrha was almost amazed with herself. She did it. She made him bleed!.

"You... have gotten stronger" Genesis said, clearly impressed.

"You can thank Hojo for that" Pyrrha said.

Genesis shakes his head "No... Hojo merely awakened your power. But the strength you have now is your own... and yet you still don't know how to use it at it's full potential".

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha demanded.

"If we ceep going like this, you own power will rip you apart from the inside. You need to get used to the power and lern how to regulate it before you go in to more battles" Genesis said as he began to fly.

"Are you running away again!?" Pyrrha shouted.

"Not really. To be continued. I want to fight you when you are at your best. And then. You will be mine!" Genesis declared before flying away.

Pyrrha watched go before falling to knee as she felt pain shoot through her body. Genesis was right, she was not used to her new power yet.

But she promised that she would lern and ther next time they meet... it will be for the last time.

"I will surpass you Genesis. And then i will stop you. Once and for all!" Pyrrha promised.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It ends now!**

After the attack was over, Pyrrha had returned to HQ, hoping to learn how to better control her new power. Luckily she had just enough time to get to the lab where the scientists helped testing and stabilize her powers.

"Ok Ms. Nikos. Just focus on the energy in your body and we will do the rest" One of the scientists told her.

Pyrrha nods and focused on her power. While she did that, the scientists activated the machine Pyrrha stood in. Looking for any flaws that could lead to dangerous side effects and corrected them. The process hurt like hell, Pyrrha felt like she was being pulled in a thousand different directions at the same time, but she endured, knowing she needed this power if she was going to, not only survie, but protect her friends.

"Just hang on Ms. Nikos. It's almost done" The scientist said as the machine did it's work "Ok... now were done!".

Pyrrha was breathing hard as the pressure finally stopped. That was an ordeal, but she managed to pull through.

"How are you feeling?" The scientist asked.

Pyrrha looked at herself, closing her hands a few times "I feel... normal".

The scientists nods "Good, that was the goal. Due to the attack, your enhancements were rushed, that is why your body hurt so much when you used your new strength. But now that we have had the time to fix the flaws and stabilize you, everything should feel natural for you now".

"Amazing..." Pyrrha whispered to herself. These people really knew how to make stronger warriors.

"You will have time to try them out on your next mission" Came the voice of Tseng.

"Tseng! What is the mission?" Pyrrha asked

"We have work in Modeoheim" Tseng said.

"Modeoheim?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Modeoheim is an unrevisitable location located slightly to the south of the Icicle Inn. It seems to have sprung up when many Shinra scientists and engineers gathered to the Modeo ravine when the site was named for Mako extraction. The town have not been in use for some time and is completely abandoned" Tseng explained.

"Making it the perfect place for a hideout" Pyrrha realised.

Tseng nodes in confirmation "Exactly, we leave as soon as you are ready".

"Let me grab my gear and I'll be right with you" Pyrrha said.

Tseng nods and leaves so Pyrrha could get ready.

* * *

Later Pyrrha, Zack and Tseng head off to Modeoheim in a Shinra Helicopter along with two Shinra Army soldiers. During flight, their helicopter gets attacked by a monster and they end up crash landing.

Pyrrha groans as she rubs her head "I've had smoother landings".

"Ugh... well, that's a fine how-do-you-do!" Zack said as he brushed some snow out of his hair while standing up "Tesng! Hey guys!".

Tseng stands up while brushing of his clothes and takes out his phone "No signal out here".

"You mean were stuck?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not if we can get out of the mountains" Tseng said.

"Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be all right" Zack said, trying to light the mode.

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain" Tseng said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy" Zack said, knowing full well what Tseng ment.

"All right then. We would have reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. So we're going to need to make up for lost time" Tseng said.

Zack walked ahead of the rest "Alright, follow me then".

The gang make their way towards Modeohiem. After much trekking across the rough snowy trails, one of the Shinra army soldiers seems to be a bit tired and even Tseng is having a hard time keeping up with the SOLDIER members. But strangely enough one of the Shinra army soldier is easily keeping up with Zack and Pyrrha.

Zack turns around and calls out to them "Yo! Don't fall to far behind!" As he turns to continue the walk he looks at the soldier who was able to keep up "At least someone's keeping up!".

"Well, I'm a coutry boy too" The boy said, he sounded really young.

"From where?" Zack asked.

"Nibelheim" The boy answered, earning a short laugh from Zack "How about you?".

"Me? Gongaga!" Zack said, the boy laughed and Pyrrha chuckled "Hey, what's so funny about that!? You know Gongaga?".

"No, but it's such a backwater name" The boy said.

"Ditto Nibelheim!" Zack said as he was about to keep going.

"Like you've been there" The boy said.

Zack turns to look at him "I haven't, but there's a reactor there right? A mako ractor outside Midgar usally means...".

"Nothing else out there" Zack and the boy said at the same time. They shared a good laugh at that.

Pyrrha shakes her head in amusement "Seems you found your kindred spirit Zack".

"Maybe I have!" Zack said happily before calling back to the others "Good news, Tseng! Me and..." He stops when he remembered he never asked the boy for his name.

The Boy takes of his helmet " **Cloud** ".

"Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts. Oh yeah!" Zack called to Tseng with pride.

They kept moving with Tseng calling after them "Good, cary on then".

"Hey... you are Pyrrha Nikos right?" Cloud asked the red head.

"Looks like everyone knows my name. Yes I am Pyrrha, nice to meet you Cloud" Pyrrha said.

"Likewise. So... where are you from?" Cloud asked.

"Me? I'm from nowhere" Pyrrha said.

Cloud blinks "Don't think I've ever heard of that place".

Pyrrha giggled in amusement "No, I mean I'm not from any special place. I was a traveler, I never stayed in one place long enough to call it home. Until I joined SOLDIER that is".

"Oh, sorry ms. Nikos" Cloud said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Just call me Pyrrha. No need to be formal. Any friend of Zack is a friend of mine" Pyrrha said.

Cloud smiles "Ok, Pyrrha".

Pyrrha smiled back "You are welcome in our little gang Cloud. Just don't lern to much from Zack, he can be a little to fast for his brain somtimes".

"Yeah!... Wait what!? What is that supposed to mean?!" Zack demanded. Pyrrha only laughed as she walked on ahead "Hey come on sis! What did you mean by that!?".

Cloud smiled, Pyrrha was alot nicer than he thought. Befriending two SOLDIER members in the same day must mean something. He was looking forward to getting to know both of them better.

Pyrrha, Zack and Cloud make it to the top of the mountain; they wait a while for Tseng and the other Shinra soldier to make their way as well.

"Hmm. Let's wait a bit" Zack said.

"Zack. Pyrrha" Cloud suddenly spoke.

Both SOLDIER members looked at him "Hmm?".

"What kind of impression do you have of SOLDIER?" Cloud asked.

Pyrrha and Zack shared a look before Zack spoke "I really don't know".

"It's a job to me. I fight to keep people safe" Pyrrha said with a small shrug.

"Well, once you get in you'll understand" Zack said.

Cloud looks down "If that even happens".

"Don't worry. Even I got in pretty easy" Zack said.

"I mostly got in by luck. But I am sure you will get in too one day Cloud. Just don't give up" Pyrrha said.

"Hey Pyrrha, Cloud. Over there" Zack said when he spots a building that has Shinra markings on it.

"This facility is used for doing dig tests on mako" Tseng said as he cought up.

"I'll go check out" Zack said.

"I'm going with him" Pyrrha adds.

"Our mission is to only investigate the situation here in Modeoheim. From here on in we shouldn't get into too many battles, let alone fighting Genesis. In other words-" Tseng began.

"In other words, avoid battles if we can, is what you wanted to say right?" Zack finsihed for him.

"That's correct. Those men over there are the entrance guards. Try and sneak in and see what you can find" Tseng ordered.

"Yes sir!" Pyrrha said with a nod.

"Leave it to us! SOLDIERs are no idiots. We'll show you what we're made of. Cloud don't miss this!" Zack said with confidence.

Pyrrha and Zack heads over to the warehouse and sneaks in without anyone noticing him. Though they noticed several Genesis copies along the way. Pyrrha had a bad feeling about this. If the clones are here... could Genesis himself be here too?

After finally making it inside, they find an elevator and uses it to go to the upper floor. What they find is shocking... Genesis holds his sword to Hollander's neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hollander demanded as he backed away, Genesis following his every step "You need me, Genesis, remember that. If you get rid of me, who's going to stop the degradation?".

"The Jenova cells" Genesis said in a deadly tone.

Zack comes in swing and hits Genesis sword away from Hollander's neck.

Hollander tries and takes his chance to run away but is suddenly grabbed by

Cloud "Stop!".

"Cloud! Good work!" Zack said

Hollander struggles and manages to break free, knocking Cloud down as he did, when he tried to run Pyrrha sopped him "You're not going anywhere!".

"But... nobody knows where the Jenova cells are being kept! Not even Hojo knows. You'll never find it!" Hollander said.

"Then I shall willingly accept my fate But, I'll take the world with me!" Genesis declared as he broke of from Zack and attacked Pyrrha. Like Zack was not even there at all.

"Cloud! Go!" Zack shouts as Hollander tries to run away and Cloud follows him out.

Pyrrha locks blades with Genesis "Go with him Zack!".

"What?! I can't leave you to face Genesis alone!" Zack argued.

"You have to! We don't know what kind of monsters might be here! Cloud could use your help!" Pyrrha shouts before breaking free from the blade lock and jumped back a few steps.

"But sis-" Zack began but Pyrrha stopped him.

"Zack... Genesis has been tormenting me for months now. If I don't beat him alone, I will never trully move on..." Pyrrha gives Zack a pleading look "Please Zack... I need you to trust me".

Zack hesitates before he sighs "Good luck sis. See you when youre done here".

Pyrrha smiles as Zack goes to help Cloud, then she looks back at Genesis "So, here we are again".

"Indeed my beloved angel. This time I will take you with me. If I must rot, at least I will have you by my side" Genesis said in fondness.

Pyrrha sighs "You really wontt listen, will you? But this is not about you and me. You have caused to much pain and death. I will stop you here. And this time you will not get away".

"I have no intentions of escaping you. This time you will be mine" Genesis declared.

"I will never belong to you! And I will stop you... even if I have to kill you" Pyrrha said as she got in to her stance.

 **"There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"** Genesis began.

 **"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh"** Pyrrha finished.

Genesis smiled "Your remembered".

"Hard not to when you never shut up about it. This is the end Genesis" Pyrrha said.

Both got ready to fight.

Pyrrha charges at him in full speed. Genesis, however, blocks her attack with his glowing red sword, causing a massive amount of energies which is visible surrounds them when both of their swords collide. Genesis then counterattacks him by slashing with his glowing red sword swiftly at Pyrrha, causing her to be pushed back by him. Pyrrha feels a slight pain aching both of her arm while trying to counterattacks Genesis even though she has been forced to block his deadly swift attacks. She also feels a warm energy aura surrounding the glowing red sword which explains why Genesis became powerful enough to destroy her old weapons. Because he uses his own power to charges his red sword to the fullest. As Genesis slashes his glowing red sword downward as a vital blow, Pyrrha flips up high over him, which causes his glowing red sword to hit on the floor, and also cause the floor to have a slight crack and a small crater. Pyrrha begins focus her strength on Genesis while he's gliding. Instead of waiting for him to land on the ground so that she can attack, she turns around charges straight at him in midair with a jump as Genesis turns around. But Genesis manages to jump out of the way that cause Pyrrha to hit on the ground, causing another crack and a small crater.

Genesis raises his left arm and the flashes of red energy emerge from his hand, knowing that he's going to shoot her with his fire blast, Pyrrha get's ready to defend. As the red energy grows into a big fireball, Genesis shoots it directly at Pyrrha, causing a big fireball charging towards her. However, before the fireball could hit her, Pyrrha raises his shield andgrips it tightly, focuses all of her energy to block it. As the fireball explodes into pieces, she saw a hundreds of bright red needle like energy shooting straights at her, knowing that it's coming from Genesis. Without hesitation, she swiftly jumps and flips several times to dodge his attack.

Pyrrha noticed Genesis coming in for another strike. But this time she was ready and blocked the attack... with the side of her shield instead of the front. Pyrrha smirked as the top of her shield lifted a little, revealing a built in firearm. Genesis was cought of guard and had to jump back to avoid being hit in the face by bullets. Pyrrha continued to shoot at him while Genesis dodged and blocked the shots.

When he lands, both of them dashed at each other and clashed their blades furiously. After a few seconds Pyrrha began pushing Genesis who gave up the struggle and responded with a spinning strike. Pyrrha managed to block it, but because of the momentum it sent her flying backwards. Pyrrha did a backflip and landed on her feet, by the time she landed Genesis was already coming at her with powerful swings. Pyrrha was at the defensive, blocking and dodging Genesis' attacks. She knew that she needs to counterattack. Genesis came with a jumping downward strike, which Pyrrha sidestepped and responded with a swing of her own. Genesis was a bit surprised by the counterattack and got scratched by the tip of Pyrrha's sword, but mostly managed to avoid it by swiftly jumping over it and in addition kicking Pyrrha to the back of her head. Pyrrha fell face first to the floor. Genesis wasted no time and was already coming at her from above. Pyrrha only managed to get to a ducking position and block the attack. Despite being at a disadvantage for the moment, She seemed relatively calm. Pyrrha quickly rolled to the side while at the same time grabbing her sword and swinging it at Genesis' legs, making a shallow cut. Not a second passed when Genesis retaliated with a kick towards Pyrrha, which she blocked with her hand. Not a moment later it was followed by a roundhouse kick, which Genesis blocked with his arm, but was sent several meters backwards. After that they seemed like they made a timeout, looking at each other.

"You really have gotten stronger" Genesis said.

"I trained to beat people like you" Pyrrha responded.

"I see... but you should know that you can't beat me" Genesis said.

"Even if I can't" Pyrrha points her blade at him "I'm sure as hell gonna try".

Both of them dash at each other and slightly turn to opposite sides while swinging at their opponent and passing by. Genesis' sword barely touched Pyrrha's arm, while Pyrrha managed to leave a scratch on Genesis. They dashed at each other again, but Genesis was not having anymore of that, he went straight at Pyrrha, blocking her attack with his sword and kicked her in the gut, ripping away her shield as he did. As he went in for another slice, Pyrrha deflected and then delivered a hard punch to Genesis' face, a craking sound echoed through the room as Genesis staggered back.

Pyrrha attacks him with several fast strikes. Genesis blocks them and tries to fight back. He delivers a strike the sends Pyrrha's sword in to the air, now disarmed, it looked like Pyrrha was an easy target now. But Pyrrha suddenly grabs Genesis' arms and gives him the mother of all headbutts in the face.

With Genesis stunned by the headbutt, Pyrrha catches her sowrd as it comes back down an delivers one swith slice to Genesis' chest.

Genesis stumbles back, holding his now beleeding chest. Pyrrha did it... she struck a mortal blow.

"It's... over" Pyrrha said while breathing hard.

Genesis struggled to move as he spoke "Such is... the fate of a monster".

"You did not have to be a monster... maybe if you had stayed on the side of the people... then maybe there could have been something between us. But I could never love anyone who would throw away his honor like this" Pyrrha said.

Genesis struggles back to his feet **"Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return"**.

Genesis smiles at Pyrrha as he plunges himself to his death into the pits of the deep holes underneath the warehouse. Pyrrha ran up only to watch him fall. After that Pyrrha took a moment to catch her breath.

'I did it... I defeated him' Pyrrha thought before she remembered the others. Retrieving her shield, Pyrrha hurried to find her friends.

Pyrrha walks out of the warehouse and notices that Zack, Cloud and Tseng are nowhear to be found. She realizes they must have gone to Modeoheim village. Pyrrha quickly makes her way to the village. Upon arriving at the village Pyrrha notice the town is dead. She makes her way to the Modeo Public Bath house. When he reaches third floor. She finds Cloud and Tseng knocked out.

"Cloud, Tseng!" Pyrrha called out trying to help them.

"Pyrrha..." Tseng spoke weakly.

Pyrrha ran up to him "You ok? Where is Zack?".

"He... went to fight Angeal" Tseng answered "If you hurry you can help him".

Pyrrha nods and rushed to find Zack. When she did... she found him kneeling next to Angeal's body. Zack was holding Angeal's Buster Sword

"No..." Pyrrha whispered and ran up to them "Zack... Angeal".

"Pyrrha... you... defeated Genesis" Angeal spoke weakly.

"I did... he is dead" Pyrrha answered as she knelt down next to her former mentor.

"I see... I knew you could do it..." Angeal said with a smile.

"Angeal I-" Pyrrha began before Angeal put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am... proud of you... both you and Zack... I knew... that you would become something great... You can become... the next legend... the next hero" Angeal said, true pride in his voice.

"Angeal..." Pyrrha whispers as she holds Angeal's hand with both her own, with tears in her eyes.

"Never forget... your honor... and... your dreams..." Angeal said before is hand slides out of Pyrrha's.

He was gone.

Pyrrha's breathing became raspy as her face dropped, not crying, not screaming. Just... hurting.

* * *

After losing the one person that matter to him most in SOLDIER, Zack head to the Church back at the Slums to see Aerith.

As for Pyrrha... she wanted to go there to meet Nora again. But she could not bring herself to do it. She did not want Nora to see her like this.

Right now... she was standing by a window, reading LOVELESS.

 **"My friend, do you fly away now?**

 **To a world that abhors you and I?**

 **All that awaits you is a somber morrow**

 **No matter where the winds may blow**

 **My friend, your desire**

 **Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess**

 **Even if the morrow is barren of promises**

 **Nothing shall forestall my return"**.

"LOVELESS, Act 3" Came an familiar voice.

Pyrrha looked up "Sephiroth... sir".

"I did not know you read it" Sephiroth said.

"Just began... it is pretty interesting. And I wanted to see why Genesis loved it so much" Pyrrha said as she put the book away.

"So... it's true then? Genesis and Angeal are gone?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha looks down "Yes... It's funny... even though Angeal resented Shinra and left us... he never lost his honor... he died passing his legacy down to Zack... who would have guessed...?".

Pyrrha then felt Sephiroth's hand on her shoulder, she looked at him as he spoke in a gentle tone "Permission to let it out... granted".

Tears began streaming down Pyrrha's face... followed by a sob... and then Pyrrha broke down and cried in to Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl. For now. He would not be her superior... but her friend.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A time to recover.**

1 week had passed since Angeal's tragic death. Pyrrha received some time off from active duty to collect herself and as a reward to killing Genesis. It had not been easy, killing people was not something Pyrrha enjoyed, even bad people. Still... Pyrrha was almost amazed by how easy killing has become since she got here.

In her old world she was so shocked after killing Penny that she could not think straight. But now, killing almost became natural to her... and it was beginning to scare her a little.

Sure, Penny's death was different. She was a good girl and Pyrrha did not mean to kill her. But even though she was fighting bad people, she still wished all the death could be avoided.

Just how many families had she destroyed? How many children were waiting for their parents to come home? Only to find out they were killed by the monsters of SOLDIER.

Pyrrha shook her head. If she kept thinking about that, she would go insane. It was clear that just laying around doing nothing was not gonna help her. Maybe some training could help get her minds of things.

With that thought in mind, Pyrrha got up, grabbed her sword and shield, and then made her way to the training rooms.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that someone was already in the training room. It was strange since most 2nd class SOLDIER's were out on missions. Pyrrha looked inside to see Cloud of all people.

Pyrrha watched as he trained using a basic sword. But not matter how hard he tried, he just didn't seem to be able to get the hang of it. Growing more frustrated by the moment.

Pyrrha couldn't help but to smile. She spotted several flaws in his style and he was clearly not used to wielding that large blade... he reminded her a little about another blonde boy she used to know.

"Dammit!" Cloud cursed a little to loud "They make it look so easy. How are they doing it!?".

Pyrrha decided to reveal herself "Hey Cloud!".

Cloud jumped, almost dropping the blade "Pyrrha! I did not expect to see you here".

"And I did not expect to see you. What are you doing in the 2nd's training room?" Pyrrha asked.

"Training?" Cloud said a little nervous.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes but her smile remained "Yes, I can see that, I'm not blind. What I mean is, why train here? Don't you have your own training rooms?".

"Yes... but my dream is to become a SOLDIER and I figured the best way to do that is by trying to handle SOLDIER level training" Cloud said as he rubbed his neck "But that's a lot easier said than done".

"So you snuck inside our training rooms, despite knowing that it's off limits to Infantrymen?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah..." Cloud said. After several seconds of silence he began to leave the room "You clearly came here to train yourself. I'll get out of your way".

"You stance was of" Pyrrha suddenly spoke.

Cloud stopped and looked at her "What?".

"And you use to much energy. You need to balance out your style a little more" Pyrrha continued.

"Are you... giving me advice?" Cloud asked.

"No, I am training you. Pick up your sword" Pyrrha instructed.

Cloud was beyond confused "But-".

"Now!" Pyrrha said with more force, making Cloud jump and did what she said "Ok now, follow these instructions. Sword up".

Cloud lifts his sword so that only his eyes up are not protected.

"Keep your grip tight" Pyrrha continued.

Cloud tightens his hand on the blade.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward" Pyrrha said.

Cloud moved one foot forward.

"Ready? Side slash!" Pyrrha ordered.

Cloud steps forward with the sword, cutting at the air and making a fighting cry.

"Upwards slash!" Pyrrha said.

Cloud moves forward with his other foot, again slashing the air and releasing a cry.

"And down Slash!" Pyrrha said.

Cloud spins in a circle, putting a lot of feeling and effort into his next cry and slash. It has cost him a bit, and he pants.

"Very good! Those are the basics of sword attack" Pyrrha said with an approving nod "But, I did notice a major flaw".

"What flaw?" Cloud asked.

Pyrrha walked behind him and grabbed his shoulders, making him tense up "See? You get tense far to easily and you are using to much energy to perform very basic attacks. You need to learn how to keep calm and save as much energy as you can. If you run out in the middle of battle, you are finished".

Cloud gulps "G-got it!".

"Relax!" Pyrrha ordered as tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"I'm trying!" Cloud argued.

Pyrrha sighs and shakes her head "That's the problem. You are trying to hard, there is no trying, just let go".

Cloud took deep breaths and did his best to calm down.

Pyrrha smiled "Good. Now..." She takes out her own sword "Let's see what you can do".

"You want me to fight you?!" Cloud asked in fear.

"Not fight, just a quick spar. Nothing serious" Pyrrha said.

Cloud still did not favor his odds but got ready anyway. They traded a few strikes with their blades until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him. He lands on the floor with a grunt.

"For your first time against me, that was not bad" Pyrrha said as she helps him up.

"Thanks" Cloud said with a smile.

"Tell me Cloud. Why do you want to become a SOLDIER so much?" Pyrrha asked "It's a very dangerous job".

"I know that... but there nothing else I would rather be. I want to return home to my family and friends as a hero. That is my dream" Cloud answered.

After he said that, Pyrrha couldn't help but to turn around and start laughing out loud. Cloud was confused. He could tell she was not laughing at him, she sounded to happy for that.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

Pyrrha took several deep breaths, trying to stop her giggles "Sorry. You just remind so much of a guy I used to know. Just like you, he wanted nothing more than to grow stronger and become a hero".

"Did he achieve that goal?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know... I have not seen him in a long time" Pyrrha said in a sad tone.

Cloud was silent for a moment "You two were close, weren't you?".

Pyrrha had a sad smile "Yes... we was... he was the first person I met that treated me like a normal person and not just a fighter. I hope he's ok".

"I'm sure he's fine Pyrrha. If you made an impact in his life, I believe he could be a great hero by now" Cloud tried to reassure her.

Pyrrha smiled at him "Thank you Cloud... you know? I really needed to talk to someone. I feel a lot better now".

Cloud smiled "Glad I could help. Thanks for the tips".

"If you want I can keep giving you privet lessons when I have the time" Pyrrha offered.

"That sounds great!" Cloud said happily.

Pyrrha giggled "Well I will give you a call when the times come".

"Thank you Pyrrha. I mean it" Cloud said with a smile.

Pyrrha pats his shoulder and leaves the training room, feeling a lot better than she did before.

Unknown to her, Sephiroth had been watching the whole scene. And he had a small smile on his face

* * *

 **1 year later.**

A slightly older Pyrrha stood in the training room. Ready for the simulation to begin. Soon several monsters showed up and ran at her.

The monsters dash forward, with three of them simultaneously pouncing at Pyrrha, who then disappears in a scarlet flash just as they are about to land their blows, causing the creatures to tumble onto the ground. Pyrrha reaches down and draws her weapon and shield. She then fires a shot that blows off a portion of a monster's head.

As she lands, she jumps over a monster, shooting downwards to launch herself higher into the air and killing it in the process. Pyrrha proceeds to dispatch two more monster's upon landing and rolling, and holds her blade ready for the rest.

A lone monster then charges at Pyrrha, who hooks her blade around the creature's shoulder and fires a shot with her her shield, which slices the monster clean in half with its recoil. The rest of the hellish creatures then charge at her. Pyrrha drives the tip of her blade into the ground, firing repeatedly from her position at the group of monsters until one gets to her and swipes at her feet. She jumps up, dodging the attack, and then blasts back, digging her weapon into the ground again when she sees more monster's emerging.

This was not gonna be easy, but she enjoys the challenge.

A creature almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, then fires at the monster in front of her, causing her to fly back and kick at the one behind her. She then twirls her blade, cuts down a monster on each side, dodges another attack to hook a beast and then fires a shot, killing two of them in one swift movement.

She then leaps over two more monsters, then turns around, dismembers the first, and beheads the second with a shot that sends her flying up into the air. Two jump up into the air after her, only to be shot and sliced down as she returns to ground. As she lands, she is forced to block a swipe from another monster with her shield, which sends her flying backwards. She takes a moment to look at the large number of enemies left.

Pyrrha then closes her eyes to focus on her materia, letting it flow freely through her body, giving her the boost she will need to end this. She then blasts off at a faster speed than before. As she flies at the monsters she readies her sword for the final strikes and spins her way through them, cutting and shooting all around, sending bullets and body parts flying into the air. She finally lands in a pose with her blade resting behind her back. On the ground behind her was casings rain from the sky.

The training room went back to normal. Pyrrha puts her blade and Shield on her back before stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Impressive" Came a familiar voice.

Pyrrha looks to see who it was "Sephiroth. Have you been watching me?".

"Indeed I have. Your skills keeps improving. You beat your old record by 2 minutes" Sephiroth said.

"Only 2 minutes? Still not good enough then" Pyrrha said more to herself.

"There is always room for improvements. Even for a master of combat" Sephiroth said.

"Easy for you to say. You are The master of combat" Pyrrha said.

Sephiroth chuckled "Glad you think so. If you wish to improve, I'd be happy to guide you".

"Huh?" Pyrrha said before she jumped when she felt him grab her shoulders.

"Practise what you preach Pyrrha. You told Cloud that he get's tense to easily. You don't seem to have overcome this weakness either, at least not fully" Sephiroth said.

"I-I guess not... But at least I am aware of my weakness" Pyrrha said.

"That is a good start. But if you want to overcome them, you need to lern to relax more" Sephiroth said in to her ear, making her gulp "Now draw your weapon".

Pyrrha did what he said and held her blade out as Sephiroth's hands moved to her arms.

"Spread your arms a bit, it will make your stance more comfortable" Sephiroth said and while Pyrrha did that, he noticed something "You are not relaxing. In fact your are getting more tense".

 _'If you would stop breathing on my neck like that, maybe relaxing would be a little easier!'_ Pyrrha thought a little annoyed.

Sephiroth sighs "Why are you not doing what I'm asking?".

"You are invading my personal space! It's kind of hard to focus when you do that!" Pyrrha almost snapped.

"That so?" Sephiroth asked before he suddenly pushed her. Pyrrha stumbled forward in surprise before she felt a sharp poke on her butt.

"OW!" Pyrrha shrieked as she jumped around like a child, rubbing her now sore butt "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! What the hell was that for!".

"Well, a big target is still a big target. Even if it is cute" Sephiroth said with a smile.

 **"WHAT!?"** Pyrrha snapped, still angry at what he did.

Sephiroth chuckled, even when she was angry, Pyrrha was still cute "Well you have the curves of an angel. A nice back side was a given".

Pyrrha blushed brightly when he said that and looked away. She then felt his blade on her chin, making her look back at him.

"It battle you need to be able to ignore all distractions. Especially something as weak as taunting" Sephiroth said before removing the blade "If you let something like that get under your skin, you will lose the battle".

Pyrrha sighs "And what do you suggest I do?".

"Easy, let your enemy's words just wash over you. Like a river over stone" Sephiroth said "But if you forget your lessons, I will not hesitate to give you a sharp reminder".

Pyrrha blushed again, she never belived Sephiroth could be so smooth when it came to... these kind of things.

"You are getting detracted again" Sephiroth said from behind her.

But this time Pyrrha simply smiled at him "Not all distractions are bad you know".

Sephiroth smiled back "That is true".

Pyrrha turned around to face him. His arms went behind her back as Pyrrha's hand went to his shoulders. They lean in closer... and closer...

 **"Now Kiss!"**

Pyrrha gasped as she jumped back in surprise.

Sephiroth let out an annoyed sigh "Zack... what is your excuse?".

Zack stood by the door and let out a loud laugh to the point he had to wipe his eyes from the tears "Had I known you two were this close I would have came up with a joke by now. I have been looking all over for you two".

Words could not describe how tempted Pyrrha was to bury Zack under all the metal of the building.

"Relax, I just wanted to make sure you two were still up for the evening" Zack said.

"I suppose. But I could have just confirmed this over the phone" Sephiroth said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You are impossible to reach by phone!" Zack said in a tone that clearly said that he had tried several times already "You're up for it too sis?".

"You mean for our evening drink? Yeah, you know I never miss it Zack" Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Zack said happily "Well let's not waste anymore time. You should hit the shower first though, sis. You really worked up a sweat".

Pyrrha smells herself and her nose scrunched up "Yeah...".

Zack smirked "Maybe Sephiroth could help wash your back?".

 **PUNCH! CRASH!**

Pyrrha stormed off, her face matching her hair... while Zack's head was stuck in the sealing after a powerful uppercut from his sister.

"She is one fascinating woman" Sephiroth mused before Zack fell back down next to him.

* * *

Later, Pyrrha stood under the shower, relaxing as the warm water ran down her naked body, feeling are her tense muscles loosen up. Her hair was a little longer now. Reaching just passed her neck.

As she washed herself she touched her lips. She and Sephiroth almost kissed. Sure she and Sephiroth had grown a lot closer ever since the Genesis war. But Pyrrha never thought they had grown this close.

Pyrrha couldn't help but to smile and even giggle to herself. Looks like she managed to melt Sephiroth heart, that was an achievement in of itself.

Pyrrha laughed a little "Well, what do you know?".

With that she finished her shower so she could get ready for the evening.

 **.**

 **For those who I know will bring it up: Yes this was inspired by Sephiroth and Emily.**

 **Also: This takes place a year before the mission to Nibelheim so Pyrrha and Sephiroth will grow even closer.**

 **Some suspected Pyrrha X Genesis or Cloud. But I am a Cloud X Tifa fan so I decided against it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A time to Relax.**

After her shower and making herself look more decent, Pyrrha headed to the Shinra bar. It was not to fancy, a large room with up to 10 tables and 4 chairs around each one. The bar had several different drinks, both alcohol and normal drinks. The place even had a dance floor.

Pyrrha walked up to the counter and orders her usual drink. A simple beer with only a small amount of alcohol in it. She was old enough for it now after all.

"Hey sis, over here!" Zack called out while waving his hand.

"Hi Zack" Pyrrha said as she walked up to him and sat down. She let out a painful hiss.

"You ok?" Zack asked confused by Pyrrha's face.

"I'm fine... just a little sore" Pyrrha said, man Sephiroth's blade sure was sharp. Ever since he jabbed her in the booty, it hurt every time she sat down _'I am so gonna get him back for that! Somehow'_.

"You mean after Sephiroth jabbed you in the ass?" Zack asked, clearly amused.

Pyrrha glared at him "How long were you even standing there?!".

"Long enough to see him bust the move" Zack said with a chuckle "You know, it's not like Sephiroth to do those things. You must really have made an impact on him".

Pyrrha half smiled "Guess I have" She looks at her butt "Or maybe he just found a good target".

"What's that?" Zack said, though his smirk said he heard what she said.

"Nothing! Let's just drink already!" Pyrrha said as she tried to hide her embarrassment by gulping down half her drink.

"Wow! Slow down, the night has only just started, don't get wasted to early" Zack said.

Pyrrha put her glass down "I don't think I will be getting drunk tonight".

"How come? We finally got some time of. You should take advantage of it" Zack said.

"I rather not risk finding out what happens if I get drunk" Pyrrha said, dreading what could happen to her while she is not in her right mind.

"It is wise to be careful. But don't let that stop you from having fun" Came the voice of Sephiroth.

Pyrrha could feel herself blush before composing herself and looked up at him "So, anything new going on? Any up coming missions we need to prepare for?".

"Not really. But like Zack said, it would be good for us to take this time to relax and rest up. One can never know when the next crisis will happen" Sephiroth said.

"I don't mind the missions. But I will admit it does feel good to lean back and relax for a while" Pyrrha admitted as she took a sip from her beer "Makes me feel more normal. Just sitting her, enjoying my drink, chatting with some friends. There aren't enough moments like these".

"That is right sis. Some fun time between friends makes all the work worth it" Zack said, taking a sip from his own drink.

"Well enjoy yourselves. I'll be back soon" Sephiroth said before walking of.

A comfortable silence fell over the SOLDIER members as they enjoyed their drinks. After a while Zack went to get a refill while Pyrrha played with her glass.

"Hey Pyrrha" Said girl looked up and smiled when she saw Cloud.

"Hi there Cloud. How is training going?" Pyrrha asked.

"A lot better thanks to you. Your tips really helped me out" Cloud said with a smile "It finally feels like my dream to join SOLDIER is not that impossible anymore".

"It's only a matter of time Cloud. Just keep improving and you may even reach 1st class one day" Pyrrha said.

Cloud chuckled "I doubt I would not go that far... maybe 2nd class though".

Pyrrha smiles and motions for him to sit down. After he did she spoke "So, are you enjoying the free time?".

"Yeah, it's nice to have the chance to relax for a bit... though to be honest I hope missions start back up soon. I can only become SOLDIER by proving myself in battle" Cloud said.

"Don't jinx it Cloud. I still hope for a few more days of relaxing" Pyrrha said with a fake glare.

"Oh! Right. Sorry" Cloud said while rubbing his head.

Pyrrha giggled "I'm just messing with you. But still, enjoy the peace while you can and we can return to duty, rested and ready".

Cloud smiled "Right".

"Hey Cloud!" Zack called out as he was walking up with his new drink.

"Hi Zack" Cloud responded with a friendly smile.

"Drinking with the pros I see" Zack said with a smirk.

"Zack, come on, this is just a friendly get together" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah I know sis. Still I think we should toast" Zack said.

Pyrrha smiled and held up her glass "Cheers!".

 **"Cheers!"** Cloud and Zack said as they clanked their glasses together and drank it down in large sips before slamming their glasses down on the table.

"That hit the spot" Zack said in satisfaction.

"Sure did" Cloud agreed.

But when Pyrrha did not speak, both boys looked at her and noticed she was struggling with something.

Cloud was the first to speak "Pyrrha?".

"You ok sis?" Zack asked.

 **"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP!"**

Pyrrha let out a burp that broke the sound barrier and was heard throughout the whole building. The whole bar fell silent in pure shock, as Pyrrha was covering her mouth with both hands.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha whispered in embarrassment.

After a couple more seconds, Zack burst out laughing hard, while clutching his sides. Cloud tried to resist it, but laughed soon after. The others in the bar either laughed or just had amused faces. Pyrrha put her arms on the table and hid her face in them, feeling so embarrassed.

Zack pats her back "Hey come on now sis. No need for that. It happens to anyone who gulps down a drink that fast".

"So humiliating... can I die now?" Pyrrha asked without razing her head.

"It's ok Pyrrha. Happens to everyone at some point" Cloud tried to cheer her up as well.

"My poor pride..." Pyrrha mumbled.

Zack tried to think of something to make Pyrrha lighten up "How about we hit the dance floor?".

Pyrrha finally looked up "I don't know... I have not danced in a while. I only remember an old dance I did once".

"You can dance Pyrrha? I did not know that" Cloud said in surprise.

"Yeah, I've known you for a while but never seen you dance before" Zack said before nudging Pyrrha's shoulder "Come sis! Let's see some moves".

"I'm not sure" Pyrrha said.

"If you do it, I will make sure no one makes fun of you" Sephiroth suddenly spoke as he returned to the table.

Pyrrha looks at him as he gives her a reassuring smile. Pyrrha sighs "Fine, I'll do it. But if I hear even one laugh I will leave!".

Pyrrha got up and talked to the bar tender to play a special music. The bar tender nodded and went to turn on the music. After he did that Pyrrha walked out on the dance floor and stood in the center. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for her to start.

The music began to play.

 _ **"But baby, it's time to make up your mind**_

 _ **I think that tonight is when our stars align**_

 _ **Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind**_

 _ **Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine"**_

As the music played, Pyrrha performed the dance she and her team did back in at the Beacon Dance.

 _ **"I know I've never felt like this before**_

 _ **I never really knew what love was for**_

 _ **I dreamed**_

 _ **But never did believe"**_

Pyrrha got ready for the final.

 ** _"But baby, it's time to make up your mind_**

 ** _I think that tonight is when our stars align_**

 ** _Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind_**

 ** _Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna_**

 ** _Light the sky until it's dawn and_**

 ** _Baby you and I are gonna shine"_**

Zack and Cloud watched in pure awe at Pyrrha's flawless moves. Sephiroth looked impressed himself as he smiled at the sight

"WOHOOO! YOU GO SIS!" Zack shouts and soon the rest of the room began cheering for Pyrrha.

Pyrrha felt her nervousness and fear from earlier melt away as she continued to dance, finally having fun. It did not take to long for others to join her on the dance floor, including Zack who did a more metal dance.

Pyrrha and Zack pressed their backs together and continued to dance like that for a bit before Pyrrha began spinning and stood in front of Sephiroth and held out her hand.

Sephiroth shrugs as he took Pyrrha's hand and allowed her to pull him on to the dance floor. The others cleared out, they had to see this.

Pyrrha held on to Sephiroth's hand as she put her free hand on his shoulder, while Sephiroth put his free hand on Pyrrha's hip and they began dancing.

Everyone watched, amazed that those two was such good dancers. After a few steps, Pyrrha lifted her knee on to Sephiroth's hip. He smiled as he put one foot back so Pyrrha could lean on him for a bit before going back to dancing.

Sephiroth sent Pyrrha spinning. Stopped in front of Cloud and leaned close to his face. Cloud blushed as Pyrrha just smiled before being pulled back by Sephiroth.

After a few more steps and a few more spins, Sephiroth leans Pyrrha back and said girl leans her head back, her hair almost touching the floor.

And just like that the dance was over.

Everyone began to applaud at the amazing show. Zack was cheering, while Cloud clapped his hands with a smile.

"Well, I can say that I enjoyed the night. What about you?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha stands back up "I have not had this fun in forever. Thank you".

Sephiroth smiled "You're welcome. But the night is not over yet and you could use a drink after all that".

"I agree" Pyrrha said.

* * *

"So much for not getting drunk" Zack mused as he walked alongside Sephiroth who was carrying a knocked out Pyrrha on his back. She had one drink to many.

Pyrrha giggles "So much fun... so much fun".

"Easy now sis, you will have a nasty hangover tomorrow, so you're gonna need the sleep" Zack said, amused by Pyrrha's goofy talk.

"But I'm not drunk ***Hiccup*** I'm just ***Hiccup*** Happy to be alive" Pyrrha spoke between hiccups.

Sephiroth chuckled "You are indeed alive Pyrrha. Now relax".

"Alright Sephy" Pyrrha purrs.

Zack snickered "Sephy! That is a good nickname".

Sephiroth shakes his head as they finally reach Pyrrha's room "I'll take it from here".

"Sure... but don't try anything funny with her" Zack warned. Sure he trusted Sephiroth, but that did not mean he was not a little protective of his sister and would rather not leave her in such a vulnerable state unless he was 100% sure she would be ok.

"Don't worry I would not dream of it" Sephiroth said, he respected women. Pyrrha most of all.

Zack nods and walks away. Sephiroth brings Pyrrha inside her room and puts her down on the bed. He took of her boots so she could be more comfortable and then pulled the blanket over her.

"Sleep well. Little warrior" Sephiroth said as he began to leave the room. He stopped at the door to give Pyrrha one more look. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He smiled and closed the door so she could sleep in peace.

Pyrrha smiled in her sleep "I love my new life... I love it...".

 **.**

 **Well that was fun to write.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Note for all my Amazing readers: I have been having a true Blast, writing this story. It's so much fun to tackle the Final Fantasy universe like this and with another favorite character of mine. But the day will come where this story will end, and when it does, I want to keep the Final Fantasy train going.**

 **So for any fans of Dissidia Final Fantasy, I have made a voting poll were you can vote on what future story you would like to see with Dissidia, both options are will be something new for me to tackle so I am rather excited.**

 **But don't forget to let me know your thoughts on this chapter FIRST!**

 **Enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Trial for the best.**

2 months had passed since the party and let's just say Pyrrha learned the hard way to not drink to much. She had been throwing up all day after that. Luckily she has recovered now and back in action. Right now she was waiting in one of the waiting rooms. She was told a new mission was coming up, but had no idea what it was.

"Hi sis" Pyrrha looked up and smiled.

"Hi Zack, any idea what our next mission will be?" Pyrrha asked as her brother from another mother sat next to her.

"Nope. But we should find out shortly" Zack said.

"It's been so long since our last mission. I have a feeling this must be rather big to call us in" Pyrrha mused.

"You would be correct about that, Pyrrha" Came the voice of Sephiroth as he walked up them.

Pyrrha sat up and looked at him "What is the emergency?".

"We have received reports that stolen Shinra technology has been tracked to a hidden base inside a swamp. They are using them to build their own mechanical army. If we don't stop them soon, they could become a true threat" Sephiroth explained.

"Any idea who they are?" Zack asked.

"No. There is a chance they could be left over Wutais. But we won't know for sure until we go there and see for ourselves" Sephiroth answered.

"When to we leave?" Pyrrha asked.

"Today. And for you Pyrrha, this mission will be special" Sephiroth said.

Pyrrha blinks in confusion "Why is that?".

"If you complete this mission with honors, you will be promoted" Sephiroth answered.

Pyrrha gasped "Y-you mean...?".

"I recommended you for 1st class, Pyrrha" Sephiroth said with his cool smile.

Pyrrha was speechless for several seconds "Th-thank you Sephiroth".

"You're welcome" Sephiroth said before walking away, while chuckling to himself.

Zack smirked at Pyrrha's baffled face "Well would you look at that. Finally having a shot on the big legues now, sis".

Pyrrha giggled "Zack, it took everything had to not start jumping like a kid on her birthday. It finally feels like I am proving myself now".

"What are you talking about? You prove yourself all the time" Zack said as he patted Pyrrha on the back.

"Thanks Zack. And today I will prove myself even more" Pyrrha promised.

"I know you will" Zack said and with that they get up and heads of to get their gear.

* * *

As Pyrrha was on her way to the chopper she heard a familiar voice "Pyrrha!".

She stopped and smiled "Hey Cloud, whats up?".

"Heard you were leaving on a mission. Figured I see you of and wish you luck" Cloud said.

"That's sweet of you, thanks" Pyrrha said.

"You look excited. What's going on?" Cloud asked as he noticed that Pyrrha was in a better mode than usual.

"I was recommended for a promotion by Sephiroth himself! If I do well on this mission I will finally reach 1st class!" Pyrrha said, still trying to contain her growing excitement.

"Congratulations, Pyrrha! It's long overdue if you ask me" Cloud said with a smile.

"Why thank you Cloud, it is a real honor" Pyrrha said until she remembered something "Oh no. I forgot about your training lesson today".

"It's ok Pyrrha. Missions comes first" Cloud waved it of.

"Cloud, I promise when I get back I will find an opening in my schedule and train you more. I promised to help you in to SOLDIER and I tend to keep that promise" Pyrrha said.

Cloud smiled at that "Thank you Pyrrha. Both you and Zack have been great support for me. And when I finally make it in and get the enhancements, you and I will have a true match".

Pyrrha smirked "I look forward to it".

"Well, good luck Pyrrha. See you when you get back" Cloud said.

"Thanks Cloud, stay safe until I get back" Pyrrha said before heading for the chopper.

And with that the mission had begun.

* * *

The chopper landed as the pilot spoke "This is as close as I can take you without risking getting detected. You have until dawn. If your are not back by then you will be declared missing in action".

The SOLDIER members jumped out and headed in to the swamp. It did not take to long for them to find the hidden base. It was well fortified. Guards all over the place.

Sephiroth looked over the area before he spoke "We need to split up. I will take the north side, Zack you will take the south. Pyrrha you take the back".

 **"Got it"** Pyrrha and Zack said at the same time before they split up and headed inside the base.

After nearing the base, Pyrrha sneaks behind a guard stationed at the entrance of the building, giving him a karate chop that knocks him out. After hiding the unconscious soldier, she enters the base while being carful not to trip the alarm another guard sees her and was just about to call for back up. But Pyrrha rushes to him as he fires a couple of shots, but Pyrrha avoids them as they flew into the ground, and applies a grapple to his arms. Another guard tries to separate them, but Pyrrha kicks the guard in the stomach and bends the first guard's arm, forcing him to shoot the second one, before tossing him into the railing and knocking him out.

Pyrrha then takes out her trusty blade and proceeds to fight the last two guards in the base lobby. After a short combo that ends with Pyrrha thrusting her weapon sideways into the last guard, who was knocked toward the entrance of the base.

Pyrrha looks around "Not very subtle, but at least they did not get the chance to sound the alarm".

She puts her sword away and continues further inside. She enters a building and what she saw made her gasp. It was a robot factory. With all these they could start another war.

Pyrrha wanted to call the others, but when she tried, she could not get signal. She mentally cursed, she had to stop this before it was to late. She looked around for something she could use. She saw a mechanical arm that was bigger than most.

"Things are about to get loud" Pyrrha mused as she used her semblance to loosen up the arm until it fell in to a machine, causing it to explode.

The alarm began to blare and Pyrrha rushed to get out of there. But the walkway she was on was shot down, making her fall to the lower levels. She landed on her feet, but found herself surrounded by robots.

"Damn!" Pyrrha said as she readied her sword and shield.

The robots was about to gun her down before Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere and landed next to Pyrrha "What are you doing!?".

"They were building an army and I could not reach you or Zack. I had to do something" Pyrrha said.

"We will talk about this later" Sephiroth said before readying his long sword.

Pyrrha pulls the trigger on her shield, shooting the head of a robot. Shephiroth then dashes forward, before slashing another robot, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder.

The remaining robots switch their arms to a blade mode and begin charging at the two SOLDIERs. Two come up behind Pyrrha, but she jumps backwards and uses her blade to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Sephiroth's back as he slices at several advancing robots. Sephiroth uses his materia to fire at the robots as Pyrrha backflips to evade another robot.

They cut down several more robots before one switches its arms into a minigun mode. It fires rapidly at them, but Sephiroth is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After Sephiroth had blocked the bullets, Pyrrha charges towards the robot and it resumes firing. She is able to deflect the bullets and gets close enough to decapitate the robot. She immediately slices down another robot and cuts off another's legs. She rapidly takes out the sharp ends of her shield and began striking another robot, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor.

Pyrrha charges towards the remaining robots and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving her sword through another. She reaches the last robot in the room, knocks it into the air, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the floor. The robot is still in the air when Sephiroth leaps up and kicks the robot out the door of the room and into the the next room. A number of other robots run towards them from the other end of the room.

Sephiroth hits a couple of robots up into the air, Pyrrha leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Sephiroth knocks them away with a blast of magic. Pyrrha hold on to the edge of her shield and throws past one of the robots, and uses her semblance to spin and stear it around like a bussaw, cutting the robot in half.

Sephiroth jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it is falling as Pyrrha swings her shield around to cut down another robot. Pyrrha jumps in the air and swings the her blade around in a spherical motion several times, cutting down three more robots and landing on the head of a fourth, crushing it under her foot. Sephiroth leaps forward and slices another robot as Pyrrha fires off the pistol part of her shield, gunning down several more.

Rushing forward, Sephiroth slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. Pyrrha charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using her shield. She lunges forward as Sephiroth takes down another robot. Pyrrha then performs a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Sephiroth then fires a shot from his magic to send one of the robots flying back.

Sephiroth jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Pyrrha. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Masamune, keeping them in the air until Pyrrha jumps up and slices through all three, with one going further up into the air with her. Pyrrha kicks the robot down, while Sephiroth slices another as it is falling then slices another one in half as it falls behind him.

"These robots were stronger than those we faced before" Pyrrha commented.

"Indeed. Who could have built them?" Sephiroth asked.

They heard a laugh before an arrogant voice was heard "I built them, they will be perfect for taking down Shinra".

"Who are you?" Pyrrha demanded.

"I am the one who has been helping Hollander build these machines. Killing two SOLDIER members will do wonders for me" The man said.

"You can try, but you will fail. Like everyone before you" Sephiroth said calmly.

"You think so? Then why don't you come find me and I will show you how outmatched you are. I am in the main room. Don't keep me waiting" The man said before the speakers turned of.

"We should go get him. For all we know he plans of escaping" Pyrrha said.

"First we need to talk about how you jeopardized the mission" Sephiroth said.

"I-I did not mean to. I saw a threat and decided to deal with it before it has a chance to cause more damage" Pyrrha argued.

"And by doing so, you allowed the whole base to know that we're here. Now that man has had time to plan and is ready to fight us" Sephiroth said as he crossed his arms.

Pyrrha looked down "I'm sorry... I acted on instinct".

"You are normally not this reckless Pyrrha. Why would you risk your chance of getting in to 1st class like this?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha was still looking down "I just wanted to prove myself to you... that your faith in me was not misplaced... that you did not make a mistake by recommending me for 1st... I wanted to prove I was worthy of such a title".

Sephiroth thought about what Pyrrha just said and sighs before putting a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him "I don't need to tell you that a warrior knows when to strike and when to hold back. If you wish to prove yourself to me. Then make up for your mistake by making sure that man don't escape".

Pyrrha nods "I will".

They walk in to the main room and find a large mech and the man from before sitting inside it "Beautiful, is it not? My finest creation. I built it specifically to kill SOLDIER members, even the mighty Sephiroth".

"You see that machine as a marvelous invention. All I see is a toy that a weakling uses to fight his own battles for him" Sephiroth said, unimpressed.

"You will find it to be more useful than you think" The man said as he turned on the mech "Time to die".

Pyrrha and Sephiroth got ready.

The large mech swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at Sephiroth, who either deflects or dodges every shot. Pyrrha then lunges forward, launching her own attack, only to be head-butted by the massive robot.

As the mech advances upon her, Sephiroth suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. When he finishes his attack, he takes a moment to glance over his shoulder at Pyrrha. The mech then kicks him away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Pyrrha beneath one of its massive feet. However, Sephiroth quickly moves in, grabbing Pyrrha and fleeing to the other end of the room. After he sets her down, the mech quickly aims both of its larger cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage, which sends the duo crashing through a metal wall, and out of the base.

As the mech begins to close the gap between the two, Pyrrha rushes the towards it, it continuously launches barrages of energy at her, which she swiftly dodges. She then uses her sword to divert one cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. She then holds her blade with both hands to get more force in to her blows, before attacking the leg joints and the head in rapid succession, forcing the mech back and began to stumble. This gives Pyrrha an opportunity to slam her blade into and through the base of the mech's skull and rapidly open fire with her gun shield, causing no effects other than slight disorientation.

As Pyrrha regroups with Sephiroth, the mech aims its cannons again. Pyrrha thought fast and used her semblance to lift the mech, causing it to fire in to the air. Sephiroth as an opening and rammed his large sword in to the mech's core.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The man on the inside screams in panic.

Pyrrha lets out a cry as she throws the mech back in to the base. It explodes and was taking the base with it.

"We need to get out of here!" They see Zack calling for them, behind him was another smaller mech, which explains why he did not show up to help them.

They began to ran as the exploding base caused the ground itself to crumble. They made it to the chopper and managed to fly away as a massive crater was formed where the base once was.

It was a close, but the mission was accomplished.

* * *

Back at base, both Sephiroth and Zack waited for Pyrrha to get out of the briefing room. Their superiors had reviewed the reports of their mission and wished to speak to Pyrrha alone. She was clearly worried about this and so was Zack. He wanted his sister to succeed.

"Hey Sephiroth. Think she will be alright?" Zack asked his comrade.

"I don't know. It's not my place to decide what's gonna happen" Sephiroth answered camly.

Zack looked down, knowing he was right. After several moments of silence, Pyrrha finally emerged from the room. Zack ran up to her as she was looking at the floor, seemingly disappointed.

"You ok sis? What happened?" Zack asked, when he got no answer he sighed "Pyrrha..."

But then Pyrrha suddenly looked at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen "Zack... You are looking at the newest 1st class SOLDIER!".

Zack was shocked but then he cheered as he lifted Pyrrha in to the air and began spinning around with her "WOHOOOO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT SIS! NEVER DOUBTED YOU FOR A SECOND!".

"Zack! Put me down!" Pyrrha shouts between laughs.

Sephiroth simply smiled at the scene. He was proud of her.

* * *

1 more year passed and it was late at night, Pyrrha stood outside on a cliff, watching the stars. She was thinking about her friends and family back in her old world. She wondered how things had gone since she had been in this new world for over a two years. She missed them all. But she had long since accepted her new life and wanted to make the best of it.

"You are out late" Came the voice of Sephiroth.

Pyrrha looked at him "Just watching the stars".

"What is on your mind Pyrrha?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha sighs "I have long since accepted that I will never see my parents again. I have come to peace with it... still... I can't help but to wonder what they would say if they saw me now...".

Sephiroth walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "I am sure they would be proud of you".

Pyrrha smiled "I hope so... thank you Sephiroth. You helped me a lot these last 2 years. You and Zack has given me a reason to keep fighting".

Sephiroth smiled down at her "And I will always be here to provide you with a reason. Whenever you need it".

Pyrrha looks him in the eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Sephiroth placed his hands on Pyrrha's hips.

They then leaned in and finally their lips met in a warm kiss.

A true kiss of love, under the moon light.

 **.**

 **Yup, Zack did not stop it this time!**

 **Tell me what you think and don't forget the poll.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nibelheim.**

A couple of weeks had passed since Pyrrha was promoted to 1st class and since she and Sephiroth confessed their feelings to each other. They tried to keep it a low profile, but when you happen to have Zack in you little gang, nothing stays secret for long and soon enough everyone were talking about the most powerful couple in the world.

Safe to say Pyrrha was not to pleased about that, she wanted a more normal relationship with Sephiroth and not become the talk of anyones subjects. But Sephiroth assured her no one would dare speak to loudly, if they wish to keep their tongues inside their mouths. Something that made Pyrrha giggle.

But it did not get much easier, especially when Zack thought it would be a funny idea to put a large sticker saying **_'Sephiroth's property'_** on the back Pyrrha's pants while she slept...

Let's just say she found out about it the hard way, and no one had ever seen her that angry before. And it took a lot of green materia to help Zack recover from Pyrrha's wrath.

Pyrrha was currently watching Cloud train. He had gotten a lot better since she began teaching him. His will power and determination was incredibly strong, at this rate he would make it in to SOLDIER for sure... her reminded Pyrrha so much about Jaune.

Pyrrha shook her head, she had to move on. She would always remember Jaune and her old team, and treasure all the memories she made with them. But she had a new life now and she was happy with it, and she was happy with her relationship with Sephiroth.

"Ok Cloud, that should be enough for today" Pyrrha said making Cloud stop.

"Already? I can go a lot longer" Cloud said.

"No doubt about it, but that's not the point. It's getting late and chances are that we will get a new mission tomorrow. So we should rest up and be ready for it" Pyrrha said.

Cloud nods at that "Alright, see you in the morning then".

Pyrrha smiles "Sure thing. Sleep well Cloud".

With that they parted ways for the night. Pyrrha made her way towards her room, on the way there she met up with Sephiroth who was walking down the same hallway.

"Hello Pyrrha. Going back to your room?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha smiled at him "Yes. Figured I'd get some rest before the next mission".

"A wise choice. Need some company?" Sephiroth asked with a teasing smile.

Pyrrha giggled a little "As much as I would love that, I rather not risk giving the gossip more ammo. Though I'm looking forward for us to get some alone time".

Sephiroth nods with a smile "So do I. Good night my love".

Pyrrha smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to her room. After she entered she made sure everything was locked so that there would be no more surprises.

After getting in to her sleeping wear, Pyrrha laid down on her bed while thinking about what her day had been. A few games of chess with Zack, couple of sparring matches, training Cloud and a little heart to heart with Sephiroth... over all, a good day.

Pyrrha smiled and fell asleep. But during the night she had a strange dream. She saw... light. Green light. She had a feeling it must have been the life stream. But she saw something else... something dark... something menacing... something evil.

Then she saw it... like the world itself was split apart as something horrifying fell from the sky.

Pyrrha quickly sat up in her bed, breathing hard. She looked around to see she was still in her bed room and the sun was not up yet. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and put a hand on her face.

 _'What was that?'_ Pyrrha wondered in her head before looking out her window _'And why did it feel so real?'_.

* * *

The next day, everyone were getting ready for the mission. Zack set out to meet the other members for the mission "What's wrong?".

"The assigned members still aren't here-" Cloud began.

"We're in a hurry so hurry up!" Zack ordered.

"Yes sir!" Cloud said.

"Cloud?! Together again huh? Pleasure to be working with you" Zack said.

"You too. Just wait a moment; I'll go call the others" Cloud said and runs off to get the other members. The assigned members all meet in the SOLDIER floor lounge.

"By the way, where are we going?" Zack asked.

"Nibelheim" Sephiroth answered. Cloud was surprised and speechless.

Pyrrha blinks 'Nibelheim? That's were Cloud is from... no wonder he reacted like that'.

They made their way towards the helicopter. Cloud was clearly effected by all this so Pyrrha decided to walk next to him.

"I saw your reaction Cloud. Are you excited to go back home or worried about your friends?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's... a little more than that. There is a girl I know there" Cloud answered.

Pyrrha blinks and could not help but to have a teasing smile "A girl huh? Do I smell a crush".

Cloud blushed a little "Long brown hair, beautiful eyes... rather curvy actually".

Pyrrha giggled at that "So she is the one you are thinking about".

"I made a promise to her... one I might not be able to keep" Cloud said while looking down.

Pyrrha pats his shoulder "I'm sure you will. And if she is as great as you make her sound, I doubt she will be to upset".

Cloud snorts "Trust me, she takes promises very seriously".

"Well you should introduce me to her then" Pyrrha said.

"Maybe..." Was all Cloud said as they reached the landing platforms.

Pyrrha shakes her head, Cloud could be to self contained at times.

* * *

They arrived at a village that Pyrrha already knew must be Nibelheim. It looked like a rather basic village, nothing flashy, but still a nice sight.

"Home sweet home right, Cloud?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's been 2 years... but it feels a lot longer" Cloud answered.

"So, how does it feel? To be home after all this time? I have no hometown. I wouldn't know" Sephiroth said.

"Nor do I. So how does it feel Cloud?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's nice I guess... but I had hoped I would return here in a SOLDIER uniform" Cloud said, sounding disappointed with himself.

"Give it time, I'm sure you will make it one day" Sephiroth assured.

"Take that to heart Cloud. Sephiroth rarely compliments anyone. Let alone offer support" Pyrrha said.

"You make it sound like I'm made of stone Pyrrha" Sephiroth said, though he did not sound offended at all.

"No. You are just hard to read at times" Pyrrha said with a wink. Sephiroth looked half amused.

"No hometown? What about family?" Zack asked. Pyrrha wanted to know that too, Sephiroth never mentioned his family.

"My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father..." Sephiroth stops and began to laugh a little "Why am I talking about this? Come on, let's go".

Sephiroth walks in to the village, followed by Cloud and the other infantry men. Zack thinks for a moment "Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova? Hmm?".

"Jenova... I have heard that name before. But I can't place my finger on it" Pyrrha said.

"We can figure it out later. Let's go sis" Zack said as he entered the village, Pyrrha following shortly.

Zack and Sephiroth make their way to the inn they'll be staying at. As they reached the doors Sephiroth spoke "We will begin our investigation of the mako reactor tomorrow morning. As for today we will be sleeping early. The rest of you should sleep as well since tomorrow vigilance will be of the utmost importance" He then looked at Cloud "Oh that's right, there's no problem at all if you want to go visit your family and friends".

Cloud was about to speak but Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder "Go to them Cloud. Trust me on this: You really should savior your time with family".

Cloud looked at her for a moment before he nodded and ran of to see his mother. Sephiroth walked inside and before Pyrrha and Zack could join him, a young girl approaches them.

She has dark brown hair, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She wears a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt that reveals her belly, cowboy boots and hat.

'She looks familiar' Pyrrha thought before speaking "Hello".

"Are you the SOLDIERs sent here to do an investigation?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm Zack, this is Pyrrha, 1st class, 1st Class!" Zack said in pride.

"Huh.." Was the girl's response.

"What you mean by huh?" Zack asked.

"Are there a lot of SOLDIER 1st Classes?" The girl asked.

"Nope, we're a small, elite group" Zack answered.

"The only sent 3?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. Me, Pyrrha and Sephiroth" Zack answered.

"Uh-huh" The girl said.

"Were you expecting someone specific?" Pyrrha asked.

"I... never mind" The girl said before running of.

"What a weird girl" Zack said.

"I wonder..." Pyrrha mumbled to herself.

"What is it sis? You know her?" Zack asked.

"Maybe. I will talk to her when I can. Let's head inside" Pyrrha said before entering the inn. Zack shrugs and follows her inside.

The clerk tells Zack his room is down the hall and Pyrrha's is upstairs. Pyrrha heads up to the top floor and finds Sephiroth starring out the window.

"Sephiroth?" Pyrrha spoke, wondering what he was up to.

"The scenery. I feel as I have seen it before" Sephiroth said.

"You mean like in a dream?" Pyrrha asked, remembering her own strange dream.

"More like a memory..." Sephiroth said but left it at that.

Pyrrha shakes her head, knowing that was all she was going to get from her lover "So what rooms are we staying in?".

"Zack and Cloud will be in room 9. You and I will have room 1" Sephiroth Answered.

"Why are our rooms so far apa-" Pyrrha stopped herself and blushed "Oh... I see".

Sephiroth chuckled "Don't worry, I will be respectful".

Sephiroth enters the room and Pyrrha shakes her head to cool of "Man this mission will be one to remember".

* * *

Later that night, Pyrrha was trying to sleep, but not matter how much she turned to get comfortable, she just could not fall asleep. The dream from last night was still rather fresh. Pyrrha sighed and sat up. She looked to her side and saw Sephiroth sleeping in his own bed with no problems at all.

 _'I will never fall asleep at this rate. I need some air'_ Pyrrha thought before grabbing her sword and headed out for a patrol. Unknown to her, Sephiroth heard her leave.

Pyrrha walked outside and took a deep breath, breathing in the night air. She sighed in delight, it felt so relaxing. She began to walk around for a bit while taking a better look at the village.

'This is a beautiful village... I would not mind settling down here one day and build a family' Pyrrha thought before blushing at the idea of having a family. She chuckled "Yeah, wouldn't that be something".

She stopped when she heard something. She looked at a nearby cliff and saw the girl from before sitting on it while watching the stars. Pyrrha figured this would be as good a time as any to talk to her. To both get to know her and see if she is the one Pyrrha think she is. As Pyrrha got closer she heard the girl humming a rather beautiful tune.

Pyrrha stopped and listened to it for a few minutes. She smiled as she finally spoke "Nice tune" The girl jumped as she quickly looked at her "Hello again!"

"Oh. Thanks. You scared me" The girl said.

Pyrrha laughed softly "Sorry about that. What is your name?".

The girl blinked before calming down "Tifa. **Tifa Lockhart** ".

"Cute name" Pyrrha said as she sat down next to her "I am Pyrrha Nikos. So you like music?".

Tifa nods "I do. But my true calling now has been martial arts".

"Martial arts you say... Well you got the body of one, so I assume you've been training for a while now?" Pyrrha asked.

"I have... so what about you Pyrrha? Are you a music girl?" Tifa asked.

Pyrrha chuckled "I am more of a dancer than a singer".

"Is that so? Well, go on! Let's see some moves!" Tifa urged.

Pyrrha laughs "Maybe after the monster outbreak has been contained".

"Ah come on!" Tifa said, clearly disappointed.

Pyrrha looks at her before she sighed "Fine after the mission I will take a few dance moves with you".

"Promise?" Tifa asked.

"You have my word" Pyrrha said with a smile.

Tifa smiled back "I sure hope so. I take promises very seriously".

Pyrrha blinked when she said that _'Yup, she must be the one'_.

"Hey Pyrrha... do you know a guy called Cloud Strife?" Tifa asked.

 _'And that confirms it'_ Pyrrha thought before answering "I do. He is kind of my apprentice".

"He is!? Then... did he make it in to SOLDIER?!" Tifa asked as she grabbed Pyrrha like she was trying to shake the answer out of her.

"Wow! Calm down! He should be well on his way by now" Pyrrha said while trying desperately to not lose her head from all the shaking.

Tifa let her go "Sorry... I just... I made him promise me something. That when I was ever in trouble, he would rescue me. He would be my hero, who swoops in at the last minute when I need him the most".

Pyrrha smiled at that, it was clear now that there was more than friendship between Cloud and Tifa "Your knight in shining armor huh?... I already have one".

"Ooooh? And who would that be?" Tifa asked.

Pyrrha pokes her nose "That is a story for another time. You sure are one straight forward and easy going girl Tifa".

Tifa giggled "It's kind of my nature mixed with this village. I try to be friends with everyone".

"That so... you know, Tifa? You remind me a lot about an old friend of mine" Pyrrha said.

"I do?" Tifa asked.

"Yes. Like you she was very kind, easy going, and always tried to make more friends. And she too loved hand to hand combat. She was good girl and a good friend" Pyrrha said, remembering a certain blonde brawler.

"She sounds like someone I'd like to meet" Tifa said in thought.

""Trust me, you would love her" Pyrrha said as she gets up "Well I better head back, good talk Tifa".

Tifa nods with a smile "Goodnight Pyrrha".

Pyrrha smiled back "Goodnight".

With that Pyrrha heads back to the inn. Tifa watched her leave with smile on her face. She had made a new friend

* * *

When Pyrrha got back to her room, she tried to be sneaky, but a familiar voice was heard "You couldn't sleep?".

"No I-" Pyrrha began, but stopped as she turned around and gasped. Sephiroth was shirtless "Oh... fresh out of the shower?".

"Indeed. Anything to report?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha shook her head "Other than meeting a rather interesting girl, nothing is out of the ordinary".

"I see... well we should try and get some sleep" Sephiroth said.

"That is the problem. I can't relax unless I find a way to unwind... Maybe you could help me out with that?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

"We are on a mission Pyrrha. One that demands us to be professional" Sephiroth said.

"This comes from the guy who jabbed me in the back side to teach me a lesson, said I had nice curves and don't think I have forgotten that you slapped my booty while I was doing exercises" Pyrrha pointed out, taking one step forward with each word.

"Your point is very well made" Sephiroth admitted.

"You look like you could use some relaxation yourself. I think we can both get what we need out of this. Wouldn't you agree?" Pyrrha asked as she reached him.

Sephiroth looked down at her before he smiled "I think you could be right about that".

Later Pyrrha was pushed on the bed, wearing only her black pants and her black bra. Her boots and shirt on the floor. Sephiroth gently rubbed her cheek before kissing her. Pyrrha wraped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She gasped when he began kissing her neck. They were just about to take it a step futher...

But then a loud scream was heard from outside.

Pyrrha gasped while Sephiroth hurried outside. Pyrrha sat up and let out a angry hiss "Damn it! I was one step away from having the best night of my life!".

With no time to get dressed, Pyrrha used her semblance to pull her blade and shield in to her hands before running outside, ready to kill what ever had dared to ruin the mood.

When she got outside she saw a large dragon flying over the village. The villagers were running in panic while Zack did his best to lead them to safety "Move! Get to safety now!".

The dragon landed, creating a small shock-wave that made a little girl trip and fall. The dragon looked at her and breaths fire, the girl screams but before the fire could touch her, Pyrrha got in front of her with her shield. Using some ice materia she had put inside it, she was able to create a large ice shield and block the flames. The ice melted quickly, but it did it's job.

"I got the kid! Bring that thing down!" Pyrrha shouted for her fellow SOLDIERS.

Zack ran up struck the dragon in the leg, making it roar in pain before Sephiroth's long sword went through the dragon's lower jaw and through it's head. Killing it instantly.

As the dragon's body diapered, the people came out of hiding and the giril Pyrrha saved ran back to her mother. The woman looked at Pyrrha "Thank you so much for saving my child. She is all I have left".

"Just doing my job. We will take care of this monster problem for you. I promise" Pyrrha said.

"Everyone! Stay head inside your homes and don't come out at night until this crisis is over!" Zack instructed before he sighs "Now I am getting some sleep... and sis... I recommend you at least put a shirt on next time".

Pyrrha blushed and covered her chest "Whatever...".

With that they head back to their rooms. Pyrrha still felt a little bummed out from earlier.

"Sephiroth... I... I..." Pyrrha tried to say something but her words would not come out.

"It's ok Pyrrha. Maybe some other time" Sephiroth said before he laid down on his bed.

Pyrrha sighs "Yeah... some other time".

Pyrrha laid down and finally fell asleep... but she was more disappointed than tired.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A horrifying truth revealed.**

Pyrrha woke up early in the morning, she let out a yawn as she stretched her arms. She looked at the other bed to see Sephiroth was gone. He must have already gotten dressed and gone to... what ever he does in the mornings. Pyrrha got out of bed and did some morning exercises. She made sure no one was around before doing a downward dog pose, last time she did this her butt received a painful smack, something she rather avoid.

When she was done she headed to take a shower. She stood under the shower, allowing the hot and relaxing water to wash over her body... but her mind was still on what almost happened yesterday. She was still a little sore about that. The moment was perfectly built up and she was finally ready for the next step. But that dragon just had to show up and ruin everything.

Pyrrha sighs as she washed herself before turning of the shower, stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and began drying herself of. Worst part: There was no telling when a moment like that would come again.

Pyrrha got dressed and was about to head out before she noticed Sephiroth was back "Oh, Sephiroth. Good morning".

"Good morning Pyrrha. Are you ready for the mission?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sure. I will just grab something to eat and I will be ready to go" Pyrrha answered.

"Good" Sephiroth said, but when Pyrrha was about to leave he stopped her "Something is bothering you Pyrrha. Is it about last night?".

Pyrrha sighs "To tell you the truth... what we almost did... it was something I've been waiting for. I took my time, built my courage, waited until we both were ready... and when we finally were about to do it. One damn monster showed up and ruins everything. It was really frustrating".

Sephiroth placed his hands on Pyrrha's shoulders, making the red head look at him "I know how you feel Pyrrha. I was a little frustrated myself. But I promised you we would have another chance. When this mission is over, I will take you to a privet place, where it will be just the two of us. No monsters and no interruptions".

Pyrrha smiled warmly at him "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Spehiroth".

Sephiroth smiled back "Now run along. We leave in a hour".

Pyrrha nods before kissing his cheek and went to get some breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Pyrrha, Zack and Sephiroth head over to the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim to meet their guide to the mako reactor. Sephiroth's eyes were closed and his arms crossed.

Pyrrha looked at him "You ok?".

"I have some concern about our guide. I heard she was rather young" Sephiroth answered.

"So? I was was only 16 when I was recommended for 1st class" Zack said in pride before smirking at Pyrrha "Unlike my sister who was almost in her 20's".

"Keep talking Zack and we'll see how proud you are after test a new move on you" Pyrrha warned with a playful tone.

"Touchy" Zack said, his smirk still on his face.

"And I still think you are to young" Sephiroth said bluntly. Zack glared while Pyrrha giggled.

Their guide finally showed up and Pyrrha was surprised to see who it was "Tifa! You're the guide?".

"That's right. I'm the best guide in this village" Tifa said with a proud smile.

"But, it's going to be dangerous! You shouldn't be involved in something like this!" Zack argued.

Sephiroth shook his head "It will be fine if you protect her".

"Besides, she is not your everyday girl, Zack. She is a martial artist too" Pyrrha said as she put an arm around Tifa's shoulders.

Tifa giggled "Finally, someone who gets it".

Zack sighed in defeat "Lead the way".

They began to head in to the mountains were the reactor would be found. Tifa took the lead since she was the only one who knew the way, Pyrrha walked next to her and the rest was behind them.

"So Pyrrha. How did you end up joining SOLDIER?" Tifa asked, wanting to start an conversation.

"Funny story really. I never went through any of the needed training to get in SOLDIER. I was just a traveler who just so happened to stumble in to Zack and after we hung out for a while, he helped me get a chance to prove myself. I was judged by a very strict but professional 1st class member and just like that, I was a member of SOLDIER" Pyrrha explained.

"In short: You got in through luck" Tifa summed up.

Pyrrha laughed slightly "I guess you could say that. Though it would be a couple of years before I made it in to 1st class".

"I hope Cloud makes it in" Tifa said, not knowing Cloud was right behind her.

Pyrrha glanced at Cloud before speaking "He will, I believe in. Heck I think he can even make 1st class with the right motivation".

Cloud smiled when she said that. Pyrrha's training and support was a big help and kept his hopes up that one day he would be the hero Tifa wanted him to be. And he would be able to for fill his promise to her.

On their way they stopped when they saw a Mako Spring. Pyrrha watched in awe as she had never seen materia in it's natural state. She walked up to get a closer look and Tifa did the same.

"It's beautiful" Tifa said.

"It is. Mako at it's purest form" Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth. I always wondered. How come that this stuff allows you guys to use all these magic powers?" Tifa asked.

"Materia is crystallized Mako. Metaphysically, Materia calls upon the wisdom of the Lifestream to manipulate nature manifesting as the phenomenon of magic for most Materia, although other Materia enhance the user's abilities. Unless one is descended from the Cetra, Materia is the only way humans can use magic. Professor Hojo debated the nature of Materia. Hojo objected to the term 'magic' being applied to powers from Materia, but could offer no better explanation" Sephiroth explained "Materia occurs naturally at Mako Springs such as this one, places where the Lifestream leaks to the surface of Gaia and condenses, such as on Mt. Nibel. This is a rare occurrence, taking centuries for the Mako to crystallize into Materia".

"So just anyone can use magic as long as they have Materia?" Tifa asked.

"In a way yes. But not just anyone can handle it. To use a Materia's power, a shock triggered by the user's mind waves is required. As a result the user's mind is weakened and frequent use of Materia without rest taxes their stamina. That is one of the many reason why members of SOLDIER are enhanced" Sephiroth explained.

"Man all this magic stuff is really a mysterious power" Tifa said, rubbing her head.

"It's always confusing in the beginning. Took me weeks before I finally understood it all" Pyrrha said before standing up "We should continue to the reactor".

"Right! This way" Tifa said as she continued to lead them to the reactor.

They all make it to the reactor safely, Sephiroth began to head up the stairs to the entrance, but Tifa ran up "I want to go inside too! I wanna see!".

"This area is restricted to the general public. The complex is full of Shinra industrial secrets" Sephiroth said.

"But!" Tifa was about to argue.

Sephiroth looks at Cloud "Take care of the lady".

"Sorry Tifa, that's just how things goes" Zack said as he headed up the stairs.

Pyrrha pats her Tifa's shoulder "Trust me Tifa. You are not missing anything special. But rules are rules".

Pyrrha heads up aswell. Cloud, without Tifa knowing it's him, stops Tifa from entering. Pyrrha, Zack and Sephiroth step into the mako reactor to start their investigation.

Tifa groans in annoyance "Awwww maaaan!" She crossed her arms in a childish manner "You better take real good care of me then!".

Cloud had to resist the urge to laugh 'You're always so cute when you're angry, Tifa'.

Inside the reactor Pyrrha and Zack walked up to a closed of room "JENOVA. That's weird. It's... sealed. Of course".

Pyrrha and Zack head down the staris, but then stop dead in their tracks "Jenova?!".

Pyrrha reads the signs several times to make sure she was not seeing things "But... is that not Sephiroth's...".

"Just what is going on here?" Zack wondered.

"Pyrrha, Zack" Sephiroth called out to them and they went down to him "So these are the cause of the operation's abnormality. This part seems to be broken. Zack open the valve please" Zack nods and goes to do his thing "Why is it broken?".

"I will check for some clues" Pyrrha said as she looked around the pipes but she looked inside a pod, she let out a quick scream "What is that!?".

Sephiroth and Zack hurries up to her and Sephiroth looked inside. His eyes changed as he let Zack look inside "Yeah, what is that!?".

"Avarage SOLDIER members are humans who have been showered in mako energy. You're different from regular people but you are still human. But what are these? Compared to regular SOLDIERs like you there's a much higher concentration of mako in these ones" Sephiroth said.

"These are, monster" Zack said.

"That's right. Hojo of the Shinra Company is the one who createdthese monsters. By using mako energy he created these unnatural living monsters" Sephiroth explained.

"Wait, you said avarage members. What about you?" Zack asked.

Sephiroh gasped before he grabbed his head and began to shake. He walked away a few steps and when Zack tried to calm him down, he pushes Zack away in frustration.

"Sephiroth!" Pyrrha said in worry.

"Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn't think it would be something like this. Am I even human?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at his hands.

"Unfortunately... No. You are a monster" Came an all to familiar voice

Three fire balls comes flying towards them. Sephiroth manages to deflect one easily but Zack gets hit and falls to the floor. Pyrrha had just enough time to block the one coming at her with her arms. It hurt, but she remained standing.

"Sephiroth. You were born out of the Jenova Project; the greatest monster of all" The same voice continued.

Pyrrha looked up in horror and disbelief "Genesis...".

Genesis landed with a smirk on his face "Hello my love. Been a long time. I missed you".

"H-how? You are dead! I killed you myself!" Pyrrha said in a mix of confusion and anger.

"In my current condition can you even say that I am alive?" Genesis asked motioning to his degrading body.

"What does the Jenova Project have to do with me?" Sephiroth demanded.

"The Jenova Project the general name for the experiment. The experiment that used Jenova's cells" Genesis explained.

Sephiroth looks back the monster "My mother's cells...?".

"Poor little Sephiroth. You've never meet your mother. You were only told her name right? I don't know what image to made in your head, but what I do know is, Jenova is a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago. A monster" Genesis continued.

"Stop it Genesis! Not all are monsters!" Pyrrha argued.

"We are all monster my love. Everyone but you. You are an angel sent from the sky itself" Genesis said in the same foundness as he had before.

"What is he talking about Pyrrha?" Zack asked.

"I am not an angel!" Pyrrha snapped.

"You are. You are an angel pretending to be mortal" Genesis said before looking at Sephiroth " I need your help. Otherwise my deterioration won't stop. SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth! Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal. And monsters like myself. Jenova Project S... used the remains of countless failed experiments to create the perfect monster".

"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth asked, still having problems believing what was happening.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade" Genesis began as she walked around to face Sephiroth "Share your cells with me. My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess" He held up an apple.

"Whether your words... are lies created to deceive me... or the truth, that I have sought all my life... It makes no difference" Sephiroth hit the apple out of Genesis' hand "You will rot".

As he began to walk away Pyrrha looked at him "Sephiroth...".

"Did you know about this Pyrrha?" Sephiroth asked.

Pyrrha began to shake "N-no. I mean I-".

"Yes. Or. No. Pyrrha?" Sephiroth demanded sharply.

"I heard about Jenova. But I did not know she was your mom. And I did not know about all this monster stuff. I wanted to tell you but I did not want to say anything until I knew for sure" Pyrrha said in guilt. She realized now that she should have just talked to him.

Sephiroth looked at her for a long moment, he was disappointed... but Pyrrha saw something else in his eyes... something that hurt her heart... he felt betrayed.

"You knew... and decided not to tell me... I thought our relationship was stronger than this... Looks like I was wrong" Sephiroth said in a tone void of emotions.

"Sephiroth..." Pyrrha said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"When this is over... I don't know if our relationship can even survive... In fact, I am beginning to doubt our relationship was even real in the first place" Sephiroth said as he walks away.

"Sephiroth please just let me-" Before Pyrrha could finish, Sephiroth pointed his long sword at her.

"Do not follow me!" Sephiroth said in a angry tone "I don't want to hear another word from you. Not until I ask for it".

With that, Sephiroth stormed of. Pyrrha stood in her place, shocked by what Sephiroth had just said. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I see... perfect monster, indeed" Genesis spoke after seeing all that, he walked up to Pyrrha " ** _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The. goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_** ".

Pyrrha kept on crying as Genesis touched her hair.

"Sephiroth is the monster. You are the gift of the goddess. The one who will strike down the monster who destroys this world" He said.

 **"SHUT UUUUUUUP!"** Pyrrha screams as she pulls out her blades and swings at him. Genesis simply laughs as he flies away **"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU DAMN COWARD!"**.

"Pyrrha! Calm down!" Zack shouted as he held Pyrrha back, not wanting her to chase after Genesis in a blind rage that could get her killed.

 **"LET ME GO! I WILL KILL HIM! AND TAKE OF HIS HEAD TO MAKE SURE HE STAYS DEAD THIS TIME!"** Pyrrha screamed.

She only stopped when Zack slaped her so hard that she almost fell over **"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OF ALREADY! NOW CALM DOWN AND GET A GRIP!"**.

Pyrrha rubbed her red cheek as she looked at Zack with fresh tears in her eyes "Zack...".

"Pyrrha... I get it... You have every right to be angry right now. But flying in to a blind rage will only make things worse. And what Sephiroth said was out of anger. I don't think he meant it... not fully anyway".

Pyrrha looked down, her tears dripping from her face and on to the floor "I'm sorry...".

Zack puts a hand on her back "Come... Genesis will be long gone by now. Let's head back to the village".

Pyrrha nods with a sob as they walked outside. When they got out, Tifa saw them and grew worried when she noticed Pyrrha's condition.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I failed him... because of my stupid mistakes, Sephiroth hates me. He might as well have told me to go to hell. And it's all my fault!" Pyrrha said as she began crying again.

"Sis..." Zack said, trying to come up with a way to comfort her.

Luckily Tifa knew just what to do and hugged Pyrrha. The redhead was caught of guard but hugged her back. Zack motions to the others to follow them and they walked down the path.

"Thank you Tifa... I needed this" Pyrrha said.

Tifa smiled at her "Whenever you need a hug, just let me know... now come on. Let's head back".

Pyrrha nods and the two friends walk hand in hand down the path. Pyrrha felt better than before, but her heart was broken.

She had no idea what's about to happen.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Hero Falls.**

After the incident a the reactor, everything changed. Sephiroth ended up in the Shinra Mansion basement, Sephiroth devotes himself to reading the research of Jenova. He finds ends up questioning himself more and more. Sephiroth didn't come out of the Shinra Mansion. He continued to read as if he were possessed by something. Not once, did the light in the basement go out.

"An organism that was apparently dead was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use. My mother's name is Jenova... Jenova Project. Is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast... Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you die?" Sephiroth questioned out loud.

Pyrrha had listened to everything he said. She looked down and decided to just leave him alone for now. She really hoped she could mend things between them... she did not want to lose another lover.

* * *

A whole week passed. Pyrrha was sleeping in her bed... her eyes snapped open when she heard a scream. She gasped and ran outside... and what she saw made her eyes wide in horror. Nibelheim... the whole village... was burning!

"What is going on?!" Pyrrha asked out loud before she heard a scream for help. She rushed over to him "You ok?".

"My child is trapped inside!" The panicked woman said as she pointed at the burning house.

"I will get her out. Just keep a safe distance from the flames!" Pyrrha ordered before she ran inside.

The flames were raging out of control. And Pyrrha could barely see where she was going. Pyrrha shielded her eyes from the heat and smoke the best she could, as she navigated through the fire.

"Hello!? I someone in here!?" Pyrrha called out.

"HEEEEELP!" Came the voice of a little girl from behind a door.

Pyrrha kicked the door down and saw the girl crying in a corner and hurried up to her "It's ok! I will get you out!".

A part of the roof fell towards them and Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. She threw it away before grabbing the child and jumped through the window. Landing on her feet, Pyrrha looked up as the woman rushed to them and took her child in to her arms.

"My precious child! Thank you Ms! Thank you so much!" The woman cried out.

"It's what I am here for. Now you need to get out of the village and head to the nearest river. I will continue to look for survivors" Pyrrha instructed.

"Yes, and thank you again" The woman said before she ran.

Pyrrha ran through the burning village until she ran in to the one man she did not expect to see "Sephiroth..." Said man said nothing "Sephiroth, what is going on? Why is the village burning?".

Sephiroth smiled, there was look in his eyes that Pyrrha did not like "Now is the time for the greeting".

Pyrrha was confused and worried "What...?" She then got wide eyes "No... Sephiroth, don't tell me" Sephiroth walks off towards mako reactor "What did you do?... **WHAT DID YOU DO!? SEPHIROTH!** ".

He was gone. Pyrrha was shaking in mixed emotions. Her eyes grew hard as she ran towards the reactor. She would get her answers one way or the other.

She ran at full speed until she reached the reactor. She rushed inside and saw Sephiroth holding Tifa by the neck. Pyrrha gasped when Sephiroth raised his sword.

"STOP!" Pyrrha screamed as she jumped in with her blade ready to strike.

Sephiroth blocked the strike, dropping Tifa as he did. Pyrrha broke of before grabbing Tifa and jumped back. She ran outside with Tifa before putting her down.

"Tifa, you need to get out of here before-" Pyrrha was interrupted when Tifa punched her in the face.

"You monsters! You did this! YOU DESTROYED IT ALL!" Tifa screamed as she threw another punch which Pyrrha dodged.

"Tifa! Stop!" Pyrrha said as she avoided more punches.

Tifa had tears streaming down her eyes as she threw more punches, each missing "It's gone! My village is destroyed! My father is dead! I lost everything because of you SOLDIERS!".

Pyrrha caught Tifa's fists before grabbing hold of both her arms "Tifa please! Listen to me! I didn't know this was going to happen!".

Tifa was shaking in both rage and sorrow "I hate it. Shinra, SOLDIER, you, I hate it all!".

"I am sorry Tifa... this was not meant to happen..." Pyrrha said "But I swear to you Tifa. I did not know this would happen. And I am truly sorry for your loss.. I know how it feels".

Tifa slowly looked at her "If... what you say is true... than promise me this: Make Sephiroth pay!".

"He will answer for what he did" Pyrrha said, but Tifa shook her head.

"I want him dead" The younger girl said with hate.

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment before grabbing Tifa's shoulders "Your people needs you now, more than ever. Look after them".

Tifa nods "I will... goodbye Pyrrha".

Tifa ran down the mountain side and Pyrrha took a deep breath. It was time to confront Sephiroth. When Pyrrha got inside she saw Zack knocked out on the floor. She checked on him and after making sure he was ok, she ran inside the room with Jenova it and saw Sephiroth looking at some kind of blue woman inside a glass container.

"Sephiroth. What has gotten in to you!?" Pyrrha asked.

Sephiroth slowly looked at her "I am the chosen one. The chosen one to rule over this planet".

"What are you talking about?!" Pyrrha demanded.

"The insects of this planet robbed my mother of her rightful place. She was meant to rule this planet. She was stronger. Smarter... and most of all: Worthy" Sephiroth spoke like some kind of profit.

"Sephiroth. This is madness. Please, stop this. It is not to late" Pyrrha pleaded.

"Oh my dear sweet Pyrrha... you move me with your words" Sephiroth said as he began to walk towards her "But I refuse to be a puppet. And you should not waste your gift on these feeble humans" He reached her and put a hand on Pyrrha's chin "Genesis was right about one thing. You are an angel. And you should claim your place by my side and together we can wipe this planet clean and rule it as gods".

Pyrrha took a step back, not believing what she just heard "Sephiroth... I am not an angel. I am human... And I can't allow you to walk away after what you did... nor can I let you go on with this insane plan of yours. You need to be sopped".

Sephiroth shook his head before pointing his sword "Very well then... You leave me no choice".

"And you have left me with no choice" Pyrrha said as she took out her sword and shield.

The battle neither of them wanted began **(Play One Winged Angel).**

Pyrrha and Sephiroth starred each other down for a few moments before charging in. Pyrha and Sephiroth are repeatedly clashing blades, with Pyrrha successfully repelling Sephiroth's attacks. When Sephiroth charges again after being forced back, Pyrrha jumps in to the air before using the wall to dive back in, and attempts to strike Sephiroth with a diving stab. In return, Sephiroth uses Wall to block the attack, before following up by using some materia based energy orbs on an airborne and vulnerable Pyrrha.

Pyrrha is knocked back by the attack, but is no worse for wear, and the two begin speeding around the room while repeatedly clashing with their blades. Eventually, Sephiroth gets the upper hand with Masamune's superior reach and stabs Pyrrha in the chest, though her aura saved her life, but it still hurt.

Pyrrha jumps up high and dive directly at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth manages blocks her attack. Pyrrha then slash ferociously at Sephiroth several times, causing him to take a few step back before he knocks Pyrrha up in the air with his single swing. Before Pyrrha can crash on the ground hard, she manages to balances herself and land on the ground softly. However, she's shocked completely when she saw Sephiroth emerges behind her. When Pyrrha turns around, she blocks his sword and collides against Sephiroth's Masamune when Sephiroth attempt to kill her in one swing. Pyrrha then struggles to hold as Sephiroth slowly pushes her back until Sephiroth finally stagger Pyrrha back hard, causing Pyrrha to drop her sword and crash on the wall.

Pyrrha grunts but was not finished. She blocked Sephiroth's strike with her shield and used her semblance to retrieve her sword. She pushed him back and their blades clashed in at blinding speed, though Pyrrha hissed as Sephiroth managed to inflict some wounds on her cheek, left arm and right leg, faster than her aura could react. Pyrrha let out a angry cry as she managed to kick Sephiroth in the chest, with enough force to make him slide back.

Sephiroth looked up with a smile. This was getting fun.

They charges at each other again in full speed and collide their swords against each other. As they continue to struggle their swords against each other, Pyrrha jumps and back flip away from Sephiroth and charges at him once more, but Sephiroth blocks her attack and swings her over his head. Sephiroth pulls his Masamune and attempts to slash at Pyrrha in one swing, but she manages to dodge it in time by jumping up high above him. When she successfully dodges Sephiroth's swing, Pyrrha dives down and slashes ferociously at Sephiroth. However, before she can hit Sephiroth, he counterattacks by jumping up high and slashes ferociously at her, forcing Pyrrha to back away while blocking his attacks. She continues to block Sephiroth's attack until she's pushed down on the ground when Sephiroth then stands above her and slashes at her downward which she manages to block it in time with her sheild. Before Sephiroth can ready another strike, Pyrrha back flipps, causing her to land on the floor. She feels slight amount of pain aching both of her hands as she continues to hold her sword, but ignores it completely. When she successfully landa on the floor, she looks up and saw Sephiroth diving straight at her in full speed with his Masamune at ready. Pyrrha reacts fast by jumping up high and charges straight at him before she collide her sword against Sephiroth's own. As they collide their swords against each other once more, Pyrrha moves to the side and tries to strike Sephiroth with her shield.

But Sephiroth stops it with his hand, before grabbing Pyrrha's shield and tossed it away. Now all Pyrrha had was her sword and she did her best to block Sephiroth's speed strikes, before feeling the powerful impact of his boot to her chest. Pyrrha was sent flying in to Jenova's container, hard enough to crack the glass.

 **(End music)**

Pyrrha's aura flickers as she tried to stand up, only to gasp as she felt something sharp go in to her midsection. She looks up to see Sephiroth lifting her in to the air by his sword. Making Pyrrha slowly slide down his blade, crying in pain as blood left her mouth.

"A pitty... you could have been so much more" Sephiroth said in disapointment.

"Se..phi...roth..." Pyrrha coughed some blood "I... loved you... I... always did...".

"Rest in peace, my love" Sephiroth said with a hint of sadness before letting Pyrrha slide of his blade "You are forgiven".

Those were the last words Pyrrha heard before everything went black.

 **.**

 **Well, I am sure most of you were waiting for Pyrrha vs Sephiroth.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Memories of a time long gone.**

Sephiroth looked at Pyrrha for a moment before he closed his eyes and looked he returned to his mother. At this moment Cloud takes Zack's sword and sneaks behind Sephiroth, who is admiring his mother and stabs him in the back. Sephiroth is badly hurt and Cloud rushes to Pyrrha's side to assure himself she is all right. A little while later Sephiroth comes out of the room.

Sephiroth was furious. Not believing he was caught of guard by someone like Cloud.

"Cloud finish Sephiroth" Zack said while on the floor, Cloud nods and picks up the Buster Sword once more.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud charges Sephiroth with the Buster Sword but doesn't land a second blow.

"Don't get over confident" Sephiroth said as Cloud gets stabbed by his's sword. But to his shock, thanks to the rage burning in Cloud's blood he finds the strength to overpower Sephiroth "This is impossible" Was all he got out before Cloud manahed to toss him into the pits of the mako reactor.

Cloud fell down from his wounds as Zack managed to crawl up to him You did well Cloud..." He looks at Pyrrha "Sis... please... hang... on...".

The two pass out after the long fight. Sometime later, half-awake, Zack finds himself surrounded by other Shinra soldiers along with Hojo.

"This boy here huh? How interesting. Truly interesting. We'll use him as my new sample" Hojo said before walking over to Pyrrha's bloody body "And you my dear. I am far from finished with you. I look foward to see what else I can learn from you".

Zack wanted to scream at them to get away from his sister. But he soon blacked out again. Last thing he saw was Pyrrha being taken away.

* * *

Pyrrha was lost. She found herself in a empty space. She heard voices, but could not listen. She felt scared... confused... like nothing was real anymore.

 ** _Then she heard Ozpin chuckling as he gestures to her, his cane resting at his side "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary"._**

 ** _Pyrrha looked and saw herself on a chair... her old self._**

 ** _"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates" Memory Pyrrha said humbly._**

 ** _"Personally, I think it's the other way around" Qrow said with his arms crossed._**

 ** _Pyrrha turns around and gets up from her chair, trying to be formal "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced"._**

 ** _Qrow was still rather hostile "Name's Qrow"._**

 ** _"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine" Ozpin said._**

 ** _Memory Pyrrha looks at Qrow for another moment before addressing her teacher again "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"._**

 ** _Ozpin was still smiling "Please, take a seat. What is your favorite fairy tale?"._**

 ** _Pyrrha was confused "I'm... sorry?"_**

 ** _"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them" Ozpin said._**

 ** _Memory Pyrrha was put off by the question, but answers with nostalgia "Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..."_**

 ** _"What about The Story of the Seasons?" Ozpin asked_**

 ** _"Well, of course!" The younger Pyrrha looks away in remembrance "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story"._**

 ** _"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin asked_**

 ** _The younger Pyrrha laughed "You're not that old, Professor"._**

 ** _Ozpin: turned from playful to deadly serious in a millisecond "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"._**

 ** _Younger Pyrrha was silent for a moment, then gives an uneasy chuckle "I beg your pardon?"._**

 ** _"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Ozpin asked._**

 ** _Younger Pyrrha was trying to make sense of this development "You mean... like a Semblance?"._**

 ** _Ozpin gave a small smile as he delivers his secret "Like magic"._**

 ** _Younger Pyrrha looks down "I..."._**

 ** _"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy" Qrow said._**

 ** _Pyrrha turns her gaze from Qrow back to Ozpin again, amazed "You're serious?"._**

 ** _"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ozpin asked with a straight face._**

 ** _"No" The younger Pyrrha struggles for the right words"Why... why are you telling me this?"_**

 ** _Ozpin glances at Qrow, who nods his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers"._**

 ** _Younger Pyrrha's eyes grow wider and wider until she realizes "We?"_**

The memory ends as current Pyrrha was shaking "Why am I remembering this now? It was years ago. From a different life! Why now!".

But then another memory showed up.

 ** _A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face._**

 ** _"Is that..." Younger Pyrrha began._**

 ** _Ozpin sighs heavily "The current Fall Maiden, Amber"._**

 ** _Younger Pyrrha was holding herself "She's... still alive"._**

 ** _"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented" General Ironwood said._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" Young Pyrrha asked. Ironwood sighs with his eyes closed "Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"._**

 ** _"Look who's been listening!" Qrow said before whispering to Ozpin "She is smart"._**

 ** _"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half" Iroonwood said._**

 ** _Young Pyrrha connected the pieces together "Her assailant"._**

 ** _Ozpin turns to Pyrrha "And that would not bode well for any of us"._**

 ** _Young Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod. She suddenly became angry, turning to the teachers and gesturing wildly "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"._**

 ** _Goodwitch comes forward to explain "From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge"._**

 ** _Young Pyrrha was not expecting that answer "Excuse me?"_**

 ** _"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere" Qrow said as he gets the lid off and takes a swig of his drink._**

 ** _"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength" Goodwich said._**

 ** _Qrow finished his drink "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power"._**

 ** _"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend" Ironwood concluded._**

 ** _"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion" Goodwitch said._**

 ** _"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar" Ironwood said._**

 ** _"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. "Which is why we would like to..." Ozpin began_**

 ** _"I'll do it" Young Pyrrha said, Ozpin looks up, surprised, as she stares at the ground, continuing "If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"._**

"NO! Don't say that!" Current Pyrrha shouted, almost hoping her younger self would hear her.

 ** _Ozpin stepped towards her "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution"._**

 ** _"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it" Ironwood said._**

 ** _"Capture it and cram it into something else" Ozpin gestures to Pyrrha as she takes a second to realize what that means "Or in your case ..."_**

 ** _Young Pyrrha looked at Ironwood "That's..._**

 ** _"Classified" Ironwood said._**

 ** _"Wrong!" Young Pyrrha snapped._**

 ** _Goodwitch glared at Ironwood "The feeling is mutual. But desperate times call for desperate measures"._**

 ** _"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to" Ironwood continued._**

 ** _"Her Aura" Young Pyrrha realised._**

 ** _"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..." Ozpin began_**

 ** _"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow asked_**

 _ **Ozpin spoke as Pyrrha fully understands the dangers she might face "You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer"**_

"JUST SAY NO! YOU NEVER WANTED THIS! THINK FOR YOURSELF FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Current Pyrrha screams trying to slap her younger self.

 _ **Young Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning "The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be".**_

The memory ended, that was the moment where Pyrrha's life took a change for the worse. And the true Pyrrha was so frustrated at her younger self. She should have just told them to go to hell and find another one to give those powers to... but then another memory began... a much deeper one.

 ** _In the twilight, Pyrrha sits alone outside the dining hall, head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down._**

 ** _"Hey" She turns her head up to see a smiling Jaune with a large cone of cotton candy "I-It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good"._**

 ** _Young Pyrrha stares at the offered treat before hesitantly taking it "Um, right. Thank you, Jaune"._**

 ** _"Jaune..." Current Pyrrha whispered._**

 ** _Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren come around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn, and a drink to sip on. Nora knowing what's happening right as she sees it and gesturing to her distracted friend and drags Ren away from Jaune and Pyrrha's private scene._**

 ** _Jaune looks back to Pyrrha and takes a seat next to her "You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that? Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?"._**

 ** _"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Young Pyrrha's sorrow becomes surprise, eyes widening and dropping the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is placed upon hers._**

Current Pyrrha smiled at that.

 _ **"I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" Jaune asked.**_

 _ **Young Pyrrha leans over and places her head in a startled Jaune's shoulder, closing her eyes "You're already doing it" Jaune quickly matches Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darkens once more Jaune... I don't know what to do".**_

 _ **"W-What do you mean?" Jaune asked.**_

 _ **Young Pyrrha glances up as she wonders what to say "Do you believe in destiny?".**_

 _ **Jaune was taken aback "Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it".**_

 _ **"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life" Pyrrha explained.**_

 _ **"Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure" Jaune said.**_

 _ **Young Pyrrha was struggling to find the right words as she glances at him "Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?".**_

 _ **"Like what?" Jaune asked.**_

 _ **Young Pyrrha was barreling on in stress "Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?".**_

 _ **Jaune leans over and attempting to place his hand on her shoulder "Pyrrha, you're not making any sense".**_

 _ **Young Pyrrha stands up away from his touch, holding herself as if on the verge of tears "None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!".**_

 _ **Jaune gets up as well, spreading his arms in confusion "I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong".**_

"Just tell him! Screw what the others said!" Current Pyrrha said.

 _ **"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... I don't know if I can do it" Young Pyrrha**_

 _ **"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world... you can't let anything stand in your way" Jaune said. But despite his intentions, this doesn't bring relief. Instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covering her mouth as she begins to sob and Jaune was now realizing his mistake "Pyrrha?".**_

 _ **Young Pyrrha turns away, face still in her hands "Stop..."**_

 _ **Jaune continued to approach "Did I say something wrong?"**_

 _ **"STOP!" Young Pyrrha holds her hand out, a black energy surrounding it as she unintentionally uses her Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column. He weakly watches her from his spot above until she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done "Jaune!" She lowers her hand and lets him fall to the ground, finally letting the tears come as he looks up "I'm... I'm sorry...".**_

 _ **"Pyrrha, wait!" Jaune holds out his arm which does nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded beside him "What did I say?".**_

"It was not you Jaune it was me!" Current Pyrrha said as she was shaking in sorrow "I should have just told you.. I should have told you".

But the memories kept coming... and this one was by far the hardest to experience again.

 ** _Jaune and Pyrrha run out of the front door. The muffled sounds of Ozpin and Cinder's fight could be heard._**

 ** _"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number" Jaune said as he walks away, looking at his Scroll "Oh, where is it?" Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower. Jaune's voice soon breaks her concentration "Pyrrha? What was all of that?"._**

 ** _Pyrrha turns to look at Jaune "I..."._**

 ** _Their conversation is interrupted by an explosion, followed by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft. The two teens stare at the tower in surprise._**

 ** _"But... Ozpin..." Jaune said in shock._**

 ** _"There's no time" Pyrrha shakes her head, then looks at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone "Go. Get to Vale and call for help"._**

 ** _"Huh? What are you gonna do?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realizes what she plans to do "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"._**

 ** _Suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest._**

 ** _"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said sadly, then uses her Semblance on Jaune's armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slams shut from the impact._**

 ** _"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" Jaune begs_**

 ** _While Jaune pleads, Pyrrha walks over to the locker and begins typing coordinates into it. She looks him in the eyes one last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away. Once it vanishes into the distance, she clenches her fists and, once again, adopts a determined demeanor as she walks toward the tower._**

"Jaune... I'm so sorry" Pyrrha sobbed. But one more memory punched her in the gut.

 ** _Cinder moves to stand in front of her "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours" She kneels down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined"._**

 ** _Pyrrha pulls away, sitting up and matching Cinder's stare "Do you believe in destiny?"._**

 ** _Cinder frowns, narrowing her eyes "Yes"._**

 ** _Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Nearby, Ruby finally reaches the top of the tower, landing in a kneeling position. She looks upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits her. Cinder looses the arrow, which plants itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watches in horror as Pyrrha gasps in pain, the wound in her chest emitting a red glow. Cinder approaches her fallen foe and places a hand on Pyrrha's head. And she was turned to ash._**

After all that... Pyrrha finally snapped.

* * *

Some people where walking around Pyrrha who was locked inside a glass contained, dressed only in her underwear and had materia directly from the life stream flow in to her. Another one of Hojo's twisted experiments. As the people worked, the alarm suddenly began to blare as Pyrrha's eyes flared open and where glowing red.

She let out muffled screams as she thrashed around and ultimately shattered the glass container. The fluid washed over a man. When he looked up he saw Pyrrha's blazing red eyes glare down at him before she grabbed his head and... jammed her thumbs in to his eyes. The man screamed in pain before having his neck snapped by Pyrrha.

 **"RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Pyrrha screams as her semblance was unleashed 10 times over the normal limit.

The people who experimented on her ran but each were killed by metal pieces shooting in to them. Pyrrha began to walk, the very base itself being torn down with every step. She forced open a door as Soldiers gathered and began to open fire on her. But the bullets stopped in mid air before they could reach her and sent back with equal force, killing those who originally fired them.

Pyrrha kept walking as the destruction whe wrought could now be seen from the outside. Her eyes were still glowing red as dead bodies began to pile up behind her. She finally reached the outside only to see helicopters and other powerful weapons aim at her. They got ready to fire... only for Pyrrha to make them all blow up with a sudden move of her hands.

 **"RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Pyrrha screams once more before running up to a nearby cliff and jumped down in to the water below.

Leaving a burning base full of dead bodies.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Search for the family.**

Zack and Cloud have been captured and used as experiment samples in Hojo's crazed plans. While in his tube Zack has a dream of Angeal.

"How can you even call yourself a SOLDIER? I don't need such a pathetic SOLDIER" Angeal said and walked away.

"Angeal! Wait!" Zack shouted before he finds himself in a much more vivid dream. He saw a white feather fall and looks to the sky "I want those wings too".

Zack wakes up and finds the strength and breaks out of his test tube. An assistant of Hojo's finds Zack on the floor. He goes to inspect it but suddenly Zack knocks him out with a single solid blow. Zack heads to Cloud's container and frees him from it.

"Cloud..." Zack whispered. He looks around to see if could find Pyrrha anywhere. But there was no sing of her. He sighs before finding his sword and takes Cloud outside of the mansion and tries to escape. But something was not right "What is this? Why is this village still here? It should've been burned to the ground".

He was brought out of his thoughts when Shinra Soldier showed up "It's the escapees! The doctor's experiment samples!".

"There's no way a regular soldier could hope to beat me" Zack declared as he took out his sword, but noticed that Cloud was being taken by one ot the men "Cloud?! This is bad. I better finish this up quick. Sorry but you won't be able to capture me".

Zack charged up his fire materia. With a war cry he clear out several of the shinra troops. Those that remained was quickly taken out by his large blade. Only one man was able to escape. Zack glared at the fleeing lap dog before he noticed that he used up a bit too much strength and fell to a knee, breathing hard.

"This isn't good. I'm in pretty bad shape. Even regular soldiers give me such a hard time... I guess for the time being we'll return to the mansion and recover our strength" He said before he carries Cloud back to the mansion and talks to him along the way "Since it's still daylight, do you think we should rest till the evening?".

Zack puts Cloud down on a bed stares at him. Wondering why Cloud is still out of it.

"Cloud... It can't be mako poisoning, can it?! Hey Angeal... Is there no on I can save?" Zack shouted in to the air before letting out a sigh "All right! First I'll go look around for something for you to change into. It probably doesn't feel too good to have mako attached to your clothes. Just wait here a bit I'll be right back".

Zack headed out and began to search the building. But he noticed and hidden door. He narrowed his eyes and opened it. He gasped at what he saw when he walked inside. He saw pictures of Pyrrha all over the place. Most was of people operating on her while she was not even aware of what was going on. Zack covered his mouth to keep himself from throwing up when he saw several naked pictures of his sister. He rather not think about what kind of sick experiments they did on her.

But then he found some notes on a table. He picked them up and began to read.

Note 1: ** _Subject Pyrrha Nikos, code named: Project Maiden. Has not reacted to the Mako energy as expected. He body has proven to be very unique. There is not telling what kind of secrets that can be learned from her. This has proven to be a very fascinating experiment. Will reveal more in the next note_**.

"Project Maiden? What is this?" Zack asked out loud before reading the next note.

Note 2: **_We have spent 2 months studying the specimen and she proved far more interesting than I could have ever predicted. We now know her powers do not come from any type of magic. It is a spiritual part of her! Tied to her very life force. An amazing discovery indeed. We need to learn more about this connection. Which will require an even more detailed inspection_**.

"Which I guess involved taking of her clothes you sick pieces of pig filth!" Zack snarled before reading the 3rd and final note.

Note 3: **_Amazing, truly amazing! It's been a couple of years since we began studying Project Maiden and it has just been one surprise after another. I can not go in to details with a simple note, all I can say is that there is a small hidden power inside her. A power that is not like her natural spiritual abilities at all. This is indeed a magic power, but I have never seen it before. We had her sent of to another facility to continue the experiments. This will be all you will learn from these notes. But I know she might just trigger an revelation in science_**.

"Bastards!" Zack growled as she ripped the notes apart "Those damn sick bastards! I will find you sis and I will save you from whatever they are doing to you".

He noticed a box and looked inside it. Only to find Pyrrha's sword and shield. He decided to take them with him so Pyrrha could have them back. But the question now was: Where is she?

* * *

Pyrrha was breathing hard as she was walking through a forest. She had wrapped herself in a old rag she had snatched from a old destroyed house. Her body was shacking from every step she was taking. Not because she was cold, but because she was in constant pain. Her body felt like it was tearing itself apart from the inside out.

Pyrrha fell to her knees, she began breathing hard and fast before raising her head to the sky **"RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

He scream sounded like a mix between both a human scream and a animal howl. She ended up unleashing a blast that destroyed several nearby trees. She fell to the ground, shaking in pain. This was the 5th time she had to do that. After some times has passed, her body will begin to feel like it's about to burst so Pyrrha has to ease the pressure by letting her power be unleashed.

But each time she did, her body would become very weak and moving became extremely difficult.

Pyrrha forced herself back on her feet and continued a journey that she had no idea where it was leading. And she did not care. She just wanted to get out of this place.

* * *

Zack runs back down to the scientist he knocked out to retrieve the master key to the mansion. He then runs back up to a room with a dresser and takes a look around "Oh! This looks really good. He can definitely wear this" Zack runs back to where Cloud is and tells him the good news "Hey I found something really nice. It's a little big. But hey, don't ask for such luxurious things. Looks good on you".

After suiting Cloud with a SOLDIER uniform, Zack reaches into his pocket and finds a piece of paper. He soon realizes the promise he made to Aerith.

 _Flash back_

"You say it's only a little but really it's a lot right?" Zack asked.

"Yup! Will you hear me out?" Aerith asked.

"How many is it?" Zack asked.

"Umm. 23?" Aerith guessed.

"Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget" Zack said.

 _End of flash back_

Her reads what Aerith wrote on the piece of paper: _**There are 23 little luxuries. But you probably won't remember. There's only one thing I want the most to be together with you more often**_.

Zack realizes he has only one mission left "Hey Cloud. I have to go to Midgar. You'll be coming too right?".

Cloud did not respond. Zack picked him up and began to walk. On their way out Zack was thinking about Pyrrha. He did not find any leads where she could have been taken. It was really frustrating to say the least. Not only was he being hunted by Shinra while having to drag an bearly awake Cloud with him. But he did not even know where his sister was.

Zack returns to the entrance of Nibelheim and starts his escape. More Shinra soldiers appear and trying to capture Zack and Cloud. Zack easily deals with them and leaves the town. Zack finds the trail he needs to use to escape is crawling with Shinra robots. Before engaging the trail he leaves Cloud somewhere safe and proceeds to secure the path. Zack finds sniper rifles on the floor and deals with all the pesky robots. Zack finally makes it to the end of the trail and everything is safe. He stands on a beach and looks towards the moon.

"Aaaa... What do we do from now on? Since Cloud is with me I can't be too reckless... Angeal what should I do?" Zack asked as he looked at the sky. Gazing into the moon lit ocean Zack readies himself to greet a person who's been following him "Yo Cissnei it's been a while huh?".

"Zack. Are you the sample trying to escape?" Cissnei asked.

"That's correct" Zack answered.

"What did they do to you in that lab?" Cissnei asked.

"Well a lot of things. Hey Cissnei did you come here to take us back? I beg you! Let us escape! I thought I could outrun the army but with the Turks on us it'll be too much" Zack begged.

"Zack.. I'm sorry. It's my duty. If you plan on trying to escape, I'll" With much confusion on her mind; Cissnei still throws her shuriken at Zack. Zack quickly defends and draws his sword. Cissnei tries to approach Zack but he holds up his blade

"Don't come any closer. If you plan on following us, then the next time, I'll really..." Zack did not finish and but keeps Cissnei at balde's length before he runs off to check on Cloud to assure he's safe.

Cissnei stands on the beach shore feeling distraught by what's she's done. Zack stands by Cloud's side and explains the situation.

"The Army and Turks are around, so moving right now would be too dangerous. For today, we'll sleep here and head out in the morning when there's light. We'll take it slow okay?" Zack asked. He noticed Cissnei is back and turns around to point his sword at her "Cissnei...".

"He is... If I'm not mistaken he's the other one who also escaped with you" Cissnei said.

"Why did you have to come here?! Didn't I tell you to not follow us?!" Zack demanded.

Cissney keeps looking at Cloud "He doesnt look well zack. Is he alright?"

"Mako addiction. Sever case" Zack answered.

"It's because of the experiments isn't it?" Cissney asked.

Zack nods "Yeah".

Cissnei picks up her phone and makes a call. Zack freaks out but she puts her hand out to let him know not to worry "Tseng the targets have escaped" She hangs up and reassures Zack "That's how it is. So get it together and escape".

Zack puts his blade away and smiled "Cissnei thank you".

"I have a present for you. I believe in you so please accept this" Cissnei said and gives Zack the keys to a brand new Shinra bike "I heard about another experiment being moved... That was Pyrrha right?".

"Yeah... maybe this will help me find her" Zack said while looking at the keys.

"You will find her Zack. And when you do... say hi to her from me" Cissnei said with a smile.

Zack smiled back "You got it".

After Cissnei left, Zack hops on to the bike and makes his way towards Midgar with Cloud in the passenger seat.

"Sis... wherever you are... I will find you. I promise" Zack declared.

* * *

As for Pyrrha herself, she was hiding behind a water fall. She too had been attacked by Shinra troops... they were nothing but dead corpses now. Pyrrha was shaking violently. She still was not used to killing people. Monsters were one thing, but taking another life was never something she enjoyed. And the memories of her rampage was still fresh in her mind.

She has no idea how she could have lost it like that. Killing all those men without even hesitating and without remorse. She looked at her bloody hands. Just what was happening to her? What did those monsters do to her?

One thing was for sure though... she had to find Zack and she had to find him soon.

"Zack... Cloud... Where are you? I need your help... where are you?" Pyrrha whimpered before punching the wall, leaving a large crack in it.

She was right... her new life was not better... it was worse.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Who are you?**

"New Shinra models are the best! Those things are still around?" Zack said as he was still on the road. But his small celebration was stopped when he encounters Genesis clones. He attempts to engage them but his smacked from the back by the real Genesis and is captures by the clones "What the hell?! That hurts! Stop pulling on my hair!".

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting" Genesis spoke another part of his beloved poem,

"That's my hair?!" Zack snapped when he saw one of the clones holding strands of his hair.

"I heard you were being used for one of Hojo's experiments. He used you for Project S and therefore you inherited Jenova's power" Genesis said.

"Whar? Seriously?" Zack asked before he noticed a clone doing something strang "No way... he just ate my hair!".

"Your cells will be my gift of the goddess... The degradation will cease" Genesis said.

Zack broke free form the clones' grip "You... are twisted".

"The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded" Genesis said.

"You're the monster!" Zack shot back.

"Legend shall speak. Of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely" Genesis spoke as he turned around "I was hoping the angel would be with you... she would complete me... but I guess I have to keep looking for her".

"Angel... you mean Pyrrha? Why do you keep calling her that? I get it, she is pretty and all. But you are way to obssesed with her" Zack said.

"You still don't get it? You sure are slow" Genesis mused.

"Just answer me!" Zack snapped.

"The girl... Pyrrha Nikos... is nothing but a discuise. She may pretend to be a human. She even pretended to be SOLDIER. But the truth is, she is much more" Genesis said lovingly.

"What do you mean?" Zack demanded.

"I saw her even before you did. I saw her fall from the sky like a shooting star... I know she shedded her angel wings to walk among humans as one of them... but she has forgoten what she really is. An true angel, a gift to the world by the goddess" Genesis said.

"You are not making any sense! Pyrrha is not your fantasy queen. She is a person!" Zack said in anger.

Genesis snorted "Believe what you will. It matters not. What matters is that she will be mine and now, Sephiroth will not steal her away from me".

Genesis flies away along with one of the clones. The clone left behind acts as if it were in pain after eating Zack's hair. The clone transforms into something horrible. Zack readies himself for battle. The mutated clone attacks him, but Zack is in no mood for a long fight. He ducked aside, and with a fast and powerful swing, he cut of one of it's wings, making it crash. The clone got up, only for Zacks blade to shatter it's skull.

Zack watched the clone's body vanish before putting his blade away "Angeal what should I do?" He turns to Cloud and got back on to the bike "Tell me...".

Zack continues his journey to return to Midgar. Half way through his journey Zack travels through a desert. To his utmost surprise he finds himself in a very familiar place.

"What the...?!" He jumps of the bike "This is! Cloud I made it to my hometown! This is Gongaga!"

In pure excitment, Zack enters the city and parks the bike near a broken mako reactor.

"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to visit my parents. They're probably waiting to ambush me. Just wait for me here for a bit. Mom and Dad do worry me. I wonder how mom's doing... It'll be dangerous but the village is waiting for my return" Zack debated with himself.

Zack heads into the village of Gongaga. Zack walks towards Gongaga but is still

undecided if he should visit his parents or not. Someone comes along to help

him make that decision "Honestly. You sure are carefree with your actions. I'm sure even you realized that they would be waiting at your house to ambush you right?".

Zack looked and saw Cissnei "Hm".

"Were you planning to see your parents?" She asked.

"Is that so wrong? It's normal, isn't it?" Zack asked, before looking away Although... I wasn't really thinking. It's just as you say. We'll leave".

"Be careful okay? You'll have to be more cautious than usual. Other than you, there seems to be someone else who has come to this village as well" Cissnei said.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Angeal" Cissnei answered.

Zack was silent for a moment "I see".

"I see? He died by your hand. You're not surprised?" Cissnei asked.

"It was probably thanks to him I was able to escape the Shinra Mansion" Zack answered.

Cissnei thinks on that "Is that so. So the witness information was true then".

"But what reason would he have come to Gongaga?" Zack asked.

"Probably he wanted to see you. Other than that, could there be any other reason?" Cissnei asked.

Zack turns and spins frantically screaming to Angeal not knowing if he's really there or not "If you're around Angeal get out of here! The Turks are on the look out!".

Cissnei shook her head "I'll give you 10 minutes. Once time is up I'll be returning to the Turks".

Zack looked at her "Returning?".

Cissnei crossed her arms "Right now... I just can't do it. I just can't bring myself to tell your parents the sad news".

Zack was silent for a moment "How's my mother doing?".

"She's worried about you. Now that you've gotten yourself in such a mess she's worried you won't find a wife" Cissnei answered.

Zack rolls his eyes "What's that about?".

"Nice parents huh? They're doing quite well" Cissnei assured.

"I see. That's all I needed to know" Zack said "What about yours?".

"I was raised by Shinra" Cissnei answered.

Zack realizes he made some awkward silence and tries to clean up the air "Anyway Cissnei... Do you think you could talk to my mother for me?"

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure" Cissnei said happily, but then she had to ask "Have you found Pyrrha yet?".

Zack sighs "No... I have not. I don't even know where to look".

"Well you might be happy to know she also escaped... but given the nature of the experiments... I am not sure if she is the same anymore" Cissnei told him.

"What do you mean?" Zack demanded.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that she's out there and just like you, she's being hunted" Cissnei answered "Well... I am of to your parents".

"Just don't say anything that would make them think you're my bride to be" Zack said.

Cissnei smiled "I've already told them".

"How could you tell them something like that! Cissnei!" Zack shouted.

"That isn't my real name" Cissnei said.

"Eh?!" Zack said confussed.

"Come'on now! Only 5 minutes left!" Cissnei walks away and makes her return back to the Turks.

Zack sees something shiny and white off in the distance "Angeal?! It's Angeal isn't it?!" The Angeal he sees in the distances flies off to the mountain top "Wait!".

Zack chases after Angeal to the mountain top. He reaches the top and shouts

to Angeal but all he finds is Genesis clones! He has no choice but to fight. He dealt with them quickly enough, but after defeating the two clones even more appear.

But before the new pair of clones can attack him they're stopped by a familiar voice "That person's cells will be most helpful to us! You used to be a SOLDIER. The cell structures have already started to deteriorate".

"Hollander?! You used it didn't you?" Zack asked.

Hollander landed along with Genesis "Yes. Because Genesis was trying to kill me, to continue living I had no other choice. Just a little of Genesis's cells...".

"You're deteriorating" Zack summed up.

"That is correct. Although, I'm not regretting it one bit" Hollander said.

Genesis walks up to Hollander with a dumb apple in hand "The Gift of the Goddess... once we obtain the pure S cells this deterioration will be of no concern".

"Pure?" Zack asked.

Genesis looked at him "You escaped with another correct?".

Zack shook his head, trying to bluff "I didn't".

"There are two escapees; one ex-SOLDIER and one infantry man" Genesis said.

"And that infantry man contains the last of the pure S cells!" Hollander flies off with the other clones. Zack realizes they're after Cloud.

Genesis puts his hand out to stop Zack from attacking them as they take flight "Do you know the last 4 phrases of the story?".

"Of course not!" Zack snapped.

"Legend shall speak. Of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely" Genesis said.

"Enough about sacrifices and endings! I don't want to hear it!" Zack snapped again.

"You don't understand the beauty of these words. How tragic... I', not surprised, even I didn't understand all of it" Genesis said as he walked toward the ledge "The greatest mystery behind the gift of the goddess... The water's surface. And the answer I have arrived at, is the lifestream".

"What?" Zack asked confussed.

"There are various theories regarding the missing final act. However, only my theory is correct. And I will prove it to you" Genesis said as he held up the apple.

"No that won't be be necessary!" Zack refused to hear anymore and dives at Genesis but Genesis manages to fly away leaving Zack with nothing but an apple.

"Soon you'll understand. And the angel will remember her true self" Genesis said as he flew away.

"Angel... No time to think on that now. Cloud's in trouble! Need to return to the mako reactor. Got to hurry!" Zack told himself and ran back towards the reactor.

* * *

Pyrrha was tired... so very, very tired. She had been on the constant run for longer than she cares to remember. She was covered in both dry and fresh blood from all who came after her. Not to mention several old and new wounds. She could not take anymore of this, she can't handle all the death and the never ending pain. She leaned on a wall, breathing hard... was this it? Is this how she dies? Alone and afraid?

She looked to her side and saw an opening in the ground. She looked down and saw... the life stream... Pyrrha closed her eyes... this was it. This is where her new life ends "Zack... Cloud... Aerith... Nora... I'm sorry".

With that, Pyrrha allowed herself to fall in to the life stream... finally it was all going to end. And maybe this time... she can finally rest in peace... but destiny had other plans. When she fell in to the life stream, she did not merge with it like she was expecting and hoping. Instead, there was a light and she found herself standing on something.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was bare naked and surrounded by the light "Is this... the life stream?".

"Indeed it is my love. Though you have not merged with it like I have" Pyrrha gasped at the familiar voice, she looked and saw...

"Sephiroth..." Pyrrha whispered.

Sephiroth smiled "I missed you my love. It has been 4 years already".

"4 years? That's how long I was held in that place?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Indeed. But now you are free. Like any of those fools could keep you caged" Sephiroth said.

Pyrrha then glared at him "How could you!? How could you betray us like this?! How could you have killed all those people!? And after everything we did... and what we almost did... you tried to kill me!".

Sephiroth closed his eyes before looking at her again "I know what I did. But I don't regret any of it. My whole life was nothing but one big lie. Those pitiful humans stole this planet from my mother. And my goal is to take it back. And I want you by my side".

"Why?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Is that not obvious?" Sephiroth asked as he walked up and grabbed Pyrrha's bare shoulders "I love you, Pyrrha".

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. By ramming your sword through me!" Pyrrha snapped as she knocked his hands away "Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of your madness!?".

"I am not asking for your forgiveness Pyrrha. But Genesis was right about you all along. You are special" Sephiroth said.

"I am not special!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Then explain all this" Sephiroth said and Pyrrha gasped as memories of her past life floated around them "So your are not just from another world. You are from another life entirely. You died but was chosen by your god to be reborn on this planet. Truly amazing... You are not a gift from the goddess Genesis believed you were. You are a chosen warrior by a God".

Pyrrha looked at her old memories and began to shake "I... was trying to move on... to make a better life for myself... a better life with you... but I lost everything again!".

"You have a lot more than you realize... time for you to see it" Sephiroth said as the life stream began to form around Pyrrha "Now break free from the chains of death and remember who you are!".

* * *

Back in the living world, the opening from before began to glow... then Pyrrha flew out of it, power flowing out of her. He body was glowing and her eyes were blazing and the very elements around her bent to her will.

 **"RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Pyrrha roars as her powers grew and **Two** angel wings sprung from her back, she flew even higher, while blasting out magic beams from her hands. She stopped and began to shout to the world **"My name is Pyrrha Nikos! AND I AM TAKING MY LIFE BACK! BECAUSE THIS LIFE IS MY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWNNN!"**

With that she flew away in to the night sky. She was going to find Zack and cloud, she would show Shirna they have no power over her anymore and she would show Sephiroth that she will not let him decide her destiny.

Pyrrha Nikos... Was Now more determined than ever... to live.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reunited at last.**

Pyrrha was flying at full speed. She remembered Zack telling her about Gongaga. If Zack had gotten away from Shinra, then his home town would be the first place to check out. Luckily she somehow knew how to find it, so she flew as fast as her new wings could carry her. Normally she would be amazed by the fact she could fly, but she had only one thing on her mind: Find her brother.

'I'm coming Zack! Please just be there!' Pyrrha thought as she continued to fly. But then she noticed someone watching her... and she knew right away who it was. She landed in front of him and glared "Genesis".

Genesis smiled "I see you have finally let your true form show, angel".

"I don't have time for your fantasy, Genesis. Do you know where Zack is?" Pyrrha demanded.

"He is having his hands full in his home town. But I would not worry about him" Genesis said as he approached her "His cells have proven useless, meaning there are only two people that can restore me. A simple infantry man and you".

"You mean cloud?" Pyrrha asked "Why would he be able to save you?".

"You don't know? He and Zack were injected with Jenova cells during the 4 years they were held captive. Zack Fair's body rejected them, leaving only this, Cloud, with the last pure sample" Genesis explained "But you are different from the rest. You are divine, your body is pure... and I can even feel the life stream inside you. You can save me, and fulfill your duty as the champion of the goddess".

"For the last time, I am not a champion of any goddess! I am a warrior who is trying to live my life! A life you have keep destroying over and over again! If I have to kill you to finally be rid of you then so be it!" Pyrrha snapped as she charged up some energy in her hand.

Genesis sighed "Even after you shed your illusion, you still deny your calling. Very well, I shall earn the gift".

Pyrrha begins the fight by firing several energy blasts Genesis. Genesis dodges all the blasts as he leaps forward and tries slashing Pyrrha, but she dodged the attack and kicked him back. Pyrrha tries leaping forward to use hit him with a charged up fist, but Genesis manages to block it and hit Pyrrha point blank with a fire blast, sending her back.

Pyrrha flies in the air and prepares another blast. Genesis responds by charging up his fire magic. He then launches a large fire projectile from his hand. Pyrrha quickly deflects the fire back at Genesis.

Genesis sends more blasts to cancel out the reflected Fire, covering the area in smoke. Pyrrha uses the opportunity to swoop down and uppercut Genesis, sending him flying in the air.

Pyrrha soars into the air to catch up to her opponent. She kicks Genesis high into the air. She then rams into him with her fists and crashes him through multiple trees before uppercutting him upwards again and punching him forward. Genesis crash lands on a nearby platform and catches his breath.

"You... are much more powerful than when you were in your mortal form" Genesis breaths out.

"I am still mortal. I have just gotten a boost" Pyrrha said before she summons more energy and begins firing at her enemy. Genesis leaps between the two tall trees to avoid the projectiles before flying up. He slashes a couple of the shots before flying higher up in the air and shoots multiple fireballs.

Pyrrha veers to the left and right to dodge before launching an explosive energy blast that Genesis managed to avoid. Pyrrha focused her power and managed to pull from the earth to make a blade, a neat new trick she must admit. The two combatants leap at each other and clash blades and push each other back. Pyrrha tries firing some blasts, but Genesis flies up and strikes at Pyrrha several time with his sword, but Pyrrha deflects all his strikes before blasting him in the chest with an energy beam.

Gensis lands on the ground, holding his chest. Pyrrha lands and holds up her hand as another blast charges up "It's over".

But before she could finish Genesis of, several clones attacks her, forcing her to defend herself and allowing Genesis to escape.

Pyrrha dealt with the clones easily enough. But behind her a massive snake slithers around her and gathers itself in front of her, before making two large strikes with its head. Pyrrha avoids the first and blocks the second, sending her sliding a very short distance. The snake immediately coils itself around her, but Pyrrha was not close to being worried.

As the large snake continues to coil around her in an attempt to smother her, Pyrrha flies upwards and narrowly escapes the snake's efforts. While in the air, she fires many blasts from her hands, and when the snake retaliates, she kicks it in the face, sending in to the ground.

As the snake starts to get up from the hit, Pyrrha closes in and cuts it with with one of her makeshift blades. Managing to get up anyways, the Snake gains some distance before making a fast charge at Pyrrha. She jumps over the strike, which was so fierce the impact zone began to splinter and crumble. Using the momentum from her jump, Pyrrha lands on the large snake's head, impaling it with a sharp rock spear she made a moment ago.

But then a second large snake shows up from out of nowhere, and strikes at Pyrrha, forcing her to gain distance. Both snakes glares down at her, the first snake was somehow still alive, and both move in concert to attempt to kill Pyrrha. Using advantage of flight, Pyrrha moves around the coiled mess, dodging where necessary and getting off plenty of blasts with her powers.

Eventually, one of the snakes finds an opening and hits Pyrrha out of the air. Immediately following up, the other snake dives at Pyrrha with its mouth open. Projecting her Aura as a shield, Pyrrha manages to block the massive snake's charge.

Grasping at the fangs in the snake's open mouth, she tears both fangs right out of their sockets. Despite its pain, the large snake attempts another charge at her, but she easily dodges and stabs one of the fangs into the snake's mouth. Swiftly, Pyrrha deals a vicious kick with her left foot, charged up with her new power, to the fang in the creature's mouth. The force of the kick is so great that the fang acts like a bullet, surging through the large snake's skull, utterly destroying it and effectively killing the large. She then dashes toward the other one.

The snake dives with it's mouth wide open... Only for Pyrrha to send a large energy ball in to it's mouth, causing it to burn up and die from the inside out. Pyrrha took a deep breath before looking at her hands.

 _'All these new powers... they are so much alike what that Cinder woman used in our battle... could it be that some of Amber's maiden power got in to me after all? And the life stream awakened them?'_ Pyrrha wondered in her head.

Pyrrha shook her head, she had to think about that later, right now she had wasted to much time already. She had to get to Gongaga and hopefully find Zack. Or if anything, find a lead on where he could be. With that thought in mind Pyrrha took of flying once more. Though she felt her new power getting close to exhaustion.

* * *

Back in Gongaga. Zack rushes back to Cloud. Once he reaches the reactor he finds Cloud in a big pinch "Cloud run away!".

To Zack's surprise Angeal comes swooping in to try and save Cloud but is easily knocked down by Hollander. Hollander tries to run away but is chased by Zack. Zack quickly slices up Hollander, who was just to weak to put up a real fight against a first class SOLDIER like Zack. After defeating Hollander Zack watches Hollander's life force disappear from his body. He quickly returns to Cloud and Angeal.

Angeal looks up It's been a while..."

"Ha ha. How could you get beaten like that?" Zack asked.

Angeal looked down "I can't fight like a 1st Class. I am Angeal's clone".

Zack blinked clone "Clone?".

Angeal looked up "It's Lazard".

Lazard explains the whole situation to Zack and after a while Zack finally starts to understand "So you're the one who helped Hollander escape from Junon? Why would you do such a thing?".

"I thought I would need Hollander's help for my revenge" Lazard said.

"You sure know how to pick your allies" Zack said sarcastically.

"Seriously. I never thought I would have Angeal's cell turn me into a clone" Lazard said.

"Be rejoiceful. You're a descent of Project G" Zack said.

"It's quite the mysterious feeling" Lazard said.

Zack looked at him "Hm?".

"After having my life taken controlled of, I completely forgot about my revenge. But in exchange... I want to help you... I want to save Genesis... Actually it's a much stronger feeling than that. That's right; I want to save the world" Lazard said with passion.

"It's not mysterious at all. He he. Because Angeal lives inside of you" Zack said.

Lazard chuckles "Genesis seems to be after something called the Gift of the Goddess... Although what is it? No. Whatever it is doesn't matter, Genesis must be stopped".

"I really don't get anything he ever says. What should we do?" Zack said.

"Angeal will guide us... perhaps?" Lazard suggested.

"I see. That's right. Executive Manager" Zack said.

"Executive Manager huh? Hey Zack, what's your dream?" Lazard asked.

"Huh? That's right... To become a hero" Zack said with pride.

"Huh, unattainable dreams are the best kind" Lazard with a smile.

"What are you saying? Lend us your strength along with Angeal of course. If we all stick together we can all become heroes! At the very least I'll feel like one!" Zack said, determined to see this through to the end.

"Well now Zack. Do you know Genesis' location?" Lazard asked. Zack looks at the dumb apple in his hand and realizes the truth to Genesis' location "I see".

They where about to leave for Genesis' home town until someone with wings crash lands in front of them. Zack quickly took out his buster sword "Now what!?".

The wings vanished... leaving a certain red head Zack had not seen in 4 years. His eyes became wide when he saw who it was.

Pyrrha looked at him "Zack?".

"Sis..." Zack said.

They stood in silence for a moment before they ran at each other. Pyrrha jumped, wrapping her arms around Zack's neck as he spun her around in the air for a moment before they hugged each other hard.

"It's really you!" Zack said.

"I missed you so much Zack!" Pyrrha sobbed out.

"Hey, hey. No need to cry. I missed you too sis, but I rather see you smile than to cry. You always looked better when you smiled" Zack said with a smile of his own.

Pyrrha pulled back with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face "I knew you would be here. I am so happy we can fight together again".

Zack smiled warmly "You and me both, sis. You and me both".

They hugged again and Lazard smiles at the reunion. It was really good to see their bonds were even stronger now that before he left Shinra. He decided to not say anything and just let them have their moment.

After everything both of them had gone through these past 4 years, not to mention the hardships they are bound to face in the future, they really needed this one moment to be happy and enjoy each other's company.

They both needed it and deserved it.

 **.**

 **Short I know, but I just wanted to make a chapter dedicated to Pyrrha and Zack's reunion**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Final battle with Genesis.**

Zack and Pyrrha arrives at Banora Village once more. Pyrrha had gotten her sword ans shield back, and Zack was also smart enough to snatch some spare SOLDIER uniforms for her to wear. She prefered her old outfit, but she felt no need to complain.

As they park, Lazard comes swooping but holds his side. He's still hurt from his previous battle with the Genesis clones "Dumb-Apples only grow in Banora.

"Why is that again?" Zack asked.

"It seems to be caused by something in the soil" Lazard answered.

"Genesis was always carrying a Dumb-Apple around. I should have noticed sooner" Zack said as he looked over the land scape which had changed a lot due to the bombings "This place sure has changed a lot. Can you look after Cloud for me?"

Lazard nods "Yeah".

"Hmm? What's that?" Zack sees a long beam of lifestream shooting to the sky. He decides to head over and check it out.

"A lifestream beam. I can feel the enrgy all over this place" Pyrrha said as she was looking over Cloud, to make sure his condition hadn't gotten worse.

"Feel?" Zack asked.

"I will explain on the way. We need to move" Pyrrha said.

"Right let's go" Zack said and they began to move. They walked for a few minutes until Zack decided to ask "Hey Pyrrha... are you feeling alright?"

"I admit, I've been better... the things they did to me... It's mostly a blurr, but I remember it hurt... a lot" Pyrrha said, rubbing her arm.

"I found some files on what they did to you... I'll spare you the details, but they claim that you are different from anything they have studied before. Whatever that means" Zack said, then he noticed Pyrrha had suddenly stopped "Sis? What's wrong?".

Pyrrha looked away "Zack... there is something I have to tell you... I haven't been completely honest with you. I have kept a very big secret from everyone".

"Can't it wait? We still need to-" Zack stopped himself when he noticed the look in Pyrrha's eyes.

"Zack please! I need to get it of my chest, or I might never get the chance!" Pyrrha pleaded.

Zack was silent for a moment before he nods "Ok, I'm listening".

"Thank you... Zack... I am not from this world" Pyrrha said.

Zack blinked "Huh? You an alien?".

Pyrrha could not help but to let out a soft giggle at that "Depends on how you look at it. Not only am I not from this world... this is not even my old life".

Zack blinks "Ok. now you've lost me".

"The world I was born in is called Renmant. In many ways, it's a lot like this one, but there are several notable differences, something I don't have time to explain now. But the point of the story is... In my old world, I am dead" Pyrrha said.

Zack was shocked "Dead!? But if you died then how are you here now?".

"Remember how Genesis keeps calling me a champion of the goddess? Well he is not to far of. I am no champion, but there is a god where I'm from. The god of life itself. And he gave me a second chance at life, restored my body and soul before sending me here. And that's how I met you and you know the rest" Pyrrha finished "I don't blame you if you don't believe me, but I wanted you to know".

Zack was silent for a moment "I'll admit... everything you said sounds crazy and very had to believe" Pyrrha looked down "But!" She looked up "It's just crazy enough to be true. And after everything I've seen. I'd believe just about anything at this point".

Pyrrha smiled "Thank you Zack".

Zack smiled back "But you have to tell me more about your world when this is over. Cause you've made me real curious".

Pyrrha giggled "Deal!"

They continue on until they saw a hole in the ground

"I guess I jump here. There isn't any turning back" Zack and they jump down and inspects thier surroundings. Zack notices a big hole in the wall "Was this even here before? Where does it lead too?"

"Only one way to find out" Pyrrha said

They head into the hole in the wall and it leads into a cave. They look around upon entering and notices a desk. Zack walks over and sees a book. He picks it up and takes a read "White Banora Juice. National Agricultural Contest - Manufacturing Department - Most Valuable Player. Amazing. The one who invented this juice was a young man of the Banora village named Genesis. Amazing amazing! The young man commented this, "I'm really happy. Although it's not only good to drink as juice, it's also very delicious to eat. It's my dream to eat this apple one day with my parents and my hero Sephiroth. I would like to show the fruits of my success to Sephiroth who is also the same age as me"

"That... is what Genesis wanted?" Pyrrha

Zack hears a large roar down the tunnel "Is there something we can do?".

"One way or the other. We must stop Genesis... but if he can be saved, we'll find a way" Pyrrha said. Zack nods and they continue on. They head down the tunnel and finds themselves in a cave. They makes it too a room but he requires the 7 Gifts of the Goddess.

"Great. Now what?" Zack said.

"Let me try" Pyrrha said before she focused and some materia flew out of her body. Her power triggers a large door way to open.

"Sweet!" Zack said. Pyrrha smiles at him before they head down and they find Genesis in his deteriorating state; hair all-gray and face all pale.

 _'His body has reached it's limit'_ Pyrrha thought to herself.

 ** _"My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation"_** Genesis began on his beloved poem before looking at them "You're late".

"LOVELESS again?" Zack asked.

Genesis smiled "You have succeeded Angeal's spirit, and carry a part of Sephiroth within you. Thus, the three friends are reunited once again... and LOVELESS is reenacted".

"You're wrong! Open up your eyes Genesis!" Zack said.

 ** _"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end"_** Genesis began.

"We... came here to save you!" Zack tried to convince Genesis that there was another way.

 ** _"The goddess descends from the of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_** Genesis finished as an orb began to glow.

"What is that?" Zack asked.

"The gift of the goddess... A heavenly boon found only in Banora" Genesis said.

"I thought the cells where the gift!" Zack pointed out.

"There are various interpretations" Genesis said.

"I don't understand" Zack said. Pyrrha was growing more uneasy, she could sense a power inside that light. A power far beyond anything Genesis can attain.

"To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift... We will all... join the lifestream... You... are no exception" Genesis said as he raised his sword "The planet... has become my guardian".

Genesis starts gather the energy of the lifestream that surrounds him and beings his transformation.

"Genesis, listen to me! The gift is not what you think! You can't handle that much power! Don't turn yourself into a monster!" Pyrrha shouted.

But her words had no effect as Genesis trainsformed in to a massive monster. His power was much higher than before.

Zack took out his blade "Damn you!".

"Zack wait! He is to strong. I will handle him, keep the monsters away!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Alone!? Are you insane!?" Zack asked.

Pyrrha focused and absorbed some of the lifestream to turn back in to her angel form "Zack listen... With so much energy from the life stream, it's taking all my concentration to control it! I can't afford to be distracted... so please... watch my back!".

Zack was amazed by what he saw but nods "Right. Go get him sis!".

Pyrrha focused her power, it was so hard to control that she felt it was going to rip her in half. If she was going to have any hope of defeating Genesis, she was going to have to end this in one shot. Gathering all the power she had absorbed she did her best to focus the power.

 _'My body feels like it's being torn apart! If I miss, it's all over!'_ Pyrrha thought as she was fighting through the pain.

Genesis lifted his massive sword and took a swing at her. But just as he was about to connect, Pyrrha screamed as she unleashed a powerful energy beam from her hands. She put all the power she had in to this one attack, hoping it would be enough.

Genesis let out a monstrous roar as a large light covered the room. Pyrrha landed on the ground, breathing hard as her wings vanished. But then, Genesis walked up... but he had been cured!

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation. And your eternal slumber" He said.

"Does this mean... you knew... from the beginning?" Zack asked.

Genesis looked at Pyrrha "You... have been touched by a god... but not the goddess".

"So you finally get it now?... Yes... I met a god. But not this goddess you speak of" Pyrrha said.

"Then... you are not the one!" Genesis said as he charged at her, but Zack stopped him. Genesis focused his attention on Zack now "Fight! SOLDIER 1st Class Zack!".

"It's up to you now Zack... finish him" Pyrrha said in a tired voice.

"Everyone keeps pushing things on me. But you got it sis" Zack said and accepts Genesis challenge.

Blades sang in the air as Genesis and Zack enter a clash on sync with each other as move fluently through the air. The two former SOLDIER First Class ended in a blade lock again as they both attempted to overpower the other. It was a failed attempt on both sides, but Genesis jumped back high in the air as he was followed by Zack. Swinging their weapons, both blades swung in the air again as clash between the two powerful men continued. The on sync clash was equal until they are forced back.

Genesis charges at Zack, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Zack's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Zack's blade. The two openly clash blades as Zack lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Genesis, forcing him to do a series of steps away from the great sword and eventually block it.

Both Genesis and Zack parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Genesis dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Zack's left cheek with the pommel of his blade. But Zack managed to recover quickly before rushing back in and swings his massive sword down. Genesis is forced to leap away as Zack slams his sword on the ground, shattering the rocky surface.

They clashed again, their swords sending sparks as they continued to collide with each other. Genesis was going all out, even using what little magic he had left to enhance his blows. But Zack has had enough of this. He knocked Genesis' blade aside and with a swift movement, delivered the final strike.

Genesis goes flying along with his sword out of his hand. Genesis in his near death situation has a moment in a dream. He stands in the misty lifestream and sees the Goddess of the planet. He puts out his hand as if waiting to be accepted into her arms. But she draws her eyes away from him and refuses his request. Genesis falls to the ground and lies there defeated.

"It's... over" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah" Zack said as he carries Genesis on his back, before helping Pyrrha up and both heads out of the cave to meet back with Lazard. They finds Lazard sitting by a White Banora tree with Cloud.

"Shinra came" Lazard said weakly.

"You don't have to talk-" Zack began,

"I fought alongside with that fellow there" Lazard said as he points to the side.

Zack realizes the one who fought alongside Lazard was the Angeal clone who protected him and Aerith from the Shinra robot so long ago. Zack breaks out in tears over the loss. Although he turns around and finds that the Lazard is also about to breathe his last breath "Director!" Realizing he's already gone Zack punches the ground.

"Zack..." Pyrrha said weakly as she was leaning on a tree.

Zack decides to do something memorable for Genesis. He passes around Dumb-Apples for each one; Pyrrha, Lazard, Cloud and Genesis "All right! Let's eat together! I'm sorry it isn't the real thing".

Zack takes a bite and Pyrrha smiles as she takes a bite out of her own apple. Genesis smiled at that "Does it taste good?".

Zack nods "Yeah".

"Tastes real sweet" Pyrrha said.

"The Gift of the Goddess" Genesis said.

"This apple is?" Zack asked

Genesis shakes his head "Angeal...The dream has been fulfilled".

Genesis passes away into a deep slumber. Lazard's body and the Angeal clone's body return to the lifestream. Left behind by the Angeal clone is a letter addressed to Zack.

 _ **Aerith: Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been 4 years. This will be the 89th letter I've written but I don't know where to send them any more. I hope that you receive this last letter. Zack! The flowers are selling very well. It makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you. Oh and tell Pyrrha that Nora is doing fine, but she misses her red haired knight so do tell her to vissit soon.**_

 _ **Aerith**_.

"4 years? What do you mean by last?!" Zack screams his lungs out hoping Aerith would hear him.

"We can still go see her Zack" Pyrrha said "My energy was burnt on that fight so I can't move that well anymore. But We'll make it"

"Aerith wait for me" Zack grabs Pyrrha and puts her on the bike and does the same to Cloud. It was time to continue their journey once more, to return to Midgar. Just before leaving Zack turns to Genesis "You better make sure you stay alive too".

 _ **"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice"**_ Pyrrha spoke.

"Huh?" Zack asked confussed.

"It's the ending of LOVELESS. I felt it while me and Genesis were connected to the lifestream" Pyrrha said with a smile.

Zack smiled back before they both leave Banora village. It was time to go back to Midgar. Back to Aerith... and Back to Nora

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**An adventure comes to an end.**

Back at Midgar Cissnei prepares herself a helicopter to assist the other Turks in the capture of Zack and Cloud.

"Cissnei! The army is on the move as well. Secure them before they do" Tseng ordered.

"I know. The army is clueless about the conditions of their situation" Cissnei said.

"He'll be alive, I'm sure of it. You will be the one to save Zack's life" Tseng instructed.

"Of course. I still haven't told him my real name" Cissnei said as she headed for the helicopter.

"I'm counting on you for their sake. There are letters I wish to give him; 88 of them" Tseng said.

* * *

Pyrrha, Zack and Cloud managed to find a truck to hitch them back to Midgar. Zack knocked on the window to the driver "Yo! Old man! We at Midgar yet?".

"Shaddap! You're lucky I even gave you a ride!" The old man snapped.

Pyrrha chuckled when Zack shook his head "Easy there Zack. We'll get there soon enough".

Zack shrugged as he sat down "What are we gonna do once we get to Midgar?"

"What do you mean? We're going to see Aerith and Nora" Pyrrha reminded.

"I know but we can't hang around them forever while Shinra is after us. We are gonna need to make a life for ourselves" Zack explained.

"Oh I see. Now that we are not with Shinra anymore, we are out of a job" Pyrrha realized.

"I know what I'm gonna do" Zack said as he thinks for a moment "I got a place we can crash for a while... No wait, the mother lives there too..." He scratches his head "Guess that's out... Yep... gotta change my plans!"

"No matter what plans we make, we need money first" Pyrrha reminded.

"I know... Hey, wanna start a business? But what could we do?" Zack wondered.

"Maybe bakers?" Pyrrha suggested.

"No way! Don't you remember what happened last time you tried baking?" Zack reminded.

Pyrrha blushed at the memory of how she somehow made the kitchen look like a war zone "Well, cakes are not easy to make ok!"

Zack chuckled "Hey, Cloud. Think there is anything we'd be good at?" Cloud was still unresponsive so Zack looked at the trucker "Hey old guy! What do you think we would be good at?".

"What are you yappin' about? Both of you are still young, ain't ya? Young folks should try everything! You gotta pay your dues while you're young. Go out and look for what you really want" The old man said.

Zack turned away from the man "Try everything... that is easy for him to say".

"He got a point though. We both have been cooped up in Shinra for so long that we never really had the chance to see what the world really has to offer" Pyrrha said as she leaned back to look at the sky "So many things I am yet to see and do..."

Zack thinks before he starts doing some sit ups, somehow it always helped him think "HEY!"

Pyrrha jumped "What!?".

"Of course!" Zack said with a big smile.

"What? What is it?" Pyrrha asked, trying to calm her heart from Zack's sudden shout.

"I got a lot of brains and skill that other guys don't!" Zack began.

"I wouldn't say you got that much brains" Pyrrha quipped.

Zack gave her a playful glare before he continued "That settles it! I'm gonna become a mercenary! Yeah! Thanks pops!".

"Hey didn't you even hear a word I said?" The old man asked.

"Listen, I'm gonna become a mercenary and that's that" Zack said.

"A Mercenary? Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Boring stuff, dangerous stuff, anything for money. I'm gonna be rich!" Zack shouts in delight before looking at Cloud "So cloud, what are you gonna do?".

"No, wait... you got it all wrong" The old man said.

Cloud just made some sounds as Zack spoke again "Just kidding... I won't leave you hanging like that. We're friends, right? Mercenaries, Cloud. That's what you and me are gonna be. Understand, Cloud?"

Pyrrha smiled sadly as Cloud was still unable to answer "Well I wish both of you luck then".

"You're not joining us?" Zack asked.

"Life as merc is not my style... I know! I will become a Combat Instructor!" Pyrrha said with a big smile "I will open my own gym where I train body and skills! It's perfect!".

Zack laughs "Rock on, Sensei Pyrrha!".

Pyrrha playfully jabbed him in the shoulder "I'm serious. I will train future generations to stand up for themselves and become strong enough to chase their dreams".

Zack smiles "Sounds great... But I will be visiting you often".

"You better, brother" Pyrrha said with a smile of her own.

With that they just enjoyed the ride. However they sensed something was about to happen. Not wanting to risk the trucker getting harmed, they get off the truck. Zack hides Cloud behind a large rock so that he doesn't get hurt during the battle.

"They just won't leave us alone will they? Zack, I will hold them of. The moment you see an opening, you will grab Cloud and make a run for it. I will make sure they focus only on me" Pyrrha said as she took out her sword.

"Pyrrha no! You are still weak from the battle with Genesis, you need more time to recover after using so much power" Zack argued as he noticed that Pyrrha was still wobbling in her steps from the battle and the lack of sleep.

"I'll be fine Zack and if I die, give Aerith and Nora my regards... tell them I loved seeing them and I'm sorry for not visiting them more often" Pyrrha said as she was about to head out and face the army until... she felt a strike on the back of her neck, she gasped as her vision became blurry.

"Sorry sis. You got a second chance at life, and I will not let you waste it" Zack said as Pyrrha passed out. He cought her and put her next to Cloud.

Zack walks off and Cloud tries and reaches Zack to stop him but he still can't speak. Zack marches in front of the Shinra army with a smile on his face "Boy oh boy. The price of freedom is steep" He pulls out his sword and readies himself "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor... as SOLDIER! Come and Get it!".

Zack charges and blocks the barrage of bullets though some still hits him. He sends the first enemy slamming into a rock, before he slices a second one in half at the waist. Using the momentum to spin in the air, he decapitates a third enemy while slashing the fourth and fifth once he lands back onto the ground. Turning to the sixth man behind him, he push kicks him into a boulder.

A second squadron of men proceeds to engage, this time using their guns to try and keep the rouge SOLDIER at bay, successfully nailing him in the shoulder with their shots and forcing Zack back as he holds up his sword to block the bullets. Zack grunts before he zips past the gunfire and decapitates the first enemy, and cleaves the second in the waist, before finishing by sending a fire ball at the third. Zack then proceeds to slice through the next trio. He then proceeds to fire some more fire balls, and stun several more, before using a one rock as a springboard while killing him with a hard kick to the neck.

He then dashes forward, before slashing another enemy, cutting him clean from neck to under his left shoulder. The remaining nearby enemies switch to their batons and begin charging at Zack. Two come up behind him, but he jumps backwards and uses his sword to split them both at the chest. He leaps forward and slices at several advancing enemies.

He cut down several more of Shinra's forces before one switches to his rifle. He fires rapidly at Zack, but he is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After blocking the bullets, Zack charges towards the Shinra men who resumes firing. Zack is able to deflect the bullets, but some strikes him in the chest as he gets close enough to decapitate the shooter. He immediately slices down another one and cuts off another's head. He swings his sword around, striking another shooter, then leaps into the air and slams another one it into the floor.

Zack charges towards the remaining squad members and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving his sword through another. He reaches the last squad mate, knocks him into the air, then proceeds to slice him in half.

He let's out a grunt as he is shot in the back by another squad and turns to face them. He hits a couple of them up into the air, then leaps up towards them to slice them up. As he lands he is hit by the shock-wave of a rocket that sends him in to a boulder. He coughs but still managed to get back up.

Zack jumps forward and kicks the closest enemy away, then swings his sword around to cut down another one. Zack let's out a battle cry and swings his blade around in a spherical motion several times, cutting down three more. Once again he gets hit by an barrage of bullets that forces him back.

He was bleeding a lot but he was not about to lay down and die. He would fight until the very end.

The battles lasts for a very long time. But even with his last amounts of strength Zack continues his fight clinging on to the memories of his friends and loved ones. But despite his best efforts, even reducing the army to only 3 men, Zack is finally overwhelmed and gunned down. He falls on to his back before one of them shoots him point blank in the head. He left for dead by the Shinra army.

It begins to rain. And Pyrrha slowly woke up from the drops on her face, she gasped "Zack!" She rushed out of hiding and finds Zack in his wounded state "Oh my god! **ZACK!** " She rushed up to him and gently lifts his upper body in to her arms "Zack! Talk to me! **ZACK!** ".

"Hey... not so loud... dying hurts enough without you screaming my ears of" Zack managed to joke, despite knowing he was not going to make it.

"Zack... why did you... dammit Zack! It should have been me! I could have helped you!" Pyrrha said, her voice cracking.

Zack smiled weakly "No... I could never... live with myself... If I let you... throw your life away... a second time".

As they talked, Cloud has recovered enough to crawl to their side with what little strength he has "Zack...".

Zack struggled to stay alive but was still smiling "Cloud... For the... both of us...".

"Both of us?" Cloud asked.

"That's right... you're gonna..." Zack spoke, growing weaker by the moment.

"You're gonna" Cloud repeated.

Zack reached up and pulled Cloud's face in to his chest "Live. You'll be... my living legacy" Cloud slowly sits back up, with Zack's blood on his face, but Zack was still smiling as he grabbed his buster sword and slowly lifts it to Cloud "My honor, my dreams, they're yours now".

Cloud gently takes the sword out of Zack's hand "I'm your... living legacy".

Zack smiles before he looked at Pyrrha "Sis... promise me... promise me you... will live... not only for me... but for yourself... live your life... to it's fullest... don't ever... give up on life... ever... and promise... you will find. true love one day... and not... another crazy guy...".

Pyrrha sobbed "I promise".

"Sorry sis... would have loved... to hear more... about your home... maybe... when we... meet... again... in a better place" Zack spoke silently before his eyes closed.

"Zack?... Zack!?..." Pyrrha began tembling "Zack!" She let out several sobs as she hugged Zack's body close **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**.

* * *

Time passed and Pyrrha stood on a cliff, Cloud walked up behind her "You sure you're not coming with me?".

"I'd love to Cloud... but now that I am not with Shinra anymore and without Zack... there are so much I need to see, so much I need to do before I can even consider facing them all again. I need to find myself. Only then can I stand proud by your side and make Shinra pay for everything they did" Pyrrha explained.

"I understand... I'm going to miss you Pyrrha" Cloud said.

Pyrrha smiled as she walked up to Cloud and gave him a long kiss on the forehead "Remember what me and Zack taught you Cloud. Next time we meet, we will both have become much stronger".

Cloud nods "I promise you that... good luck Pyrrha".

"You too, Cloud" Pyrrha said before they parted ways.

Pyrrha's life had just been one adventure after another. She just ended one and is now starting a new one. An adventure to find out who she is and what her purpose in this world really is. Zack died so she could live and she was not gonna waste it. He was right, it was time she truly started to live for herself and focus on what she wanted to achieve in life.

And no one would decide anything for her ever again. Not eve Sephiroth.

Pyrrha was going to live, she was going to fight and... she was going to **WIN!**

Because she is an ex-huntress, an former member of team JNPR, a SOLDIER a Warrior, a friend a sister... She is...

 **PYRRHA NIKOS!.**

 **.**

 **Well, there you have it guys. This is the last chapter of the story. I would like to thank you all for all your support and to answer a question I am sure to receive: Yes I will make a sequel that takes place in 7, BUT, I will wait for the remake to come out cause I feel it will give me more to work with. So sorry you are gonna have to wait a while before you see the sequel to this.**

 **.**

 **As for Zack's death... I swear, I was really considering on saving him. The only reason I didn't was because his death was far to important to the Final Fantasy 7 lore. His death left a major impact on Cloud and in a way, helped kick start the events of 7. Saving him would have ruined all that.**

 **.**

 **Also, while this story may be over, I am far from done with Final Fantasy. There is still a voting poll on my future Dissidia crossover I am planing, so you can vote on that.**

 **And if you want more FF right not then check out my Tifa in Legend of Korra story. It had a rocky start I admit, but it gets better as it goes on since that was the first time I had ever written Final Fantasy**

 **.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and tell me what you think of the final chapter of the story.**


	21. BONUS CHAPTER!

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end**

 **The goddess descends from the sky**

 **Wings of light and dark spread afar**

 **She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.**

At a Shinra outpost, several infantry men where working. Non of them noticing someone approaching them from the shadows.

 **Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess**

 **We seek it thus, and take to the sky**

 **Ripples form on the water's surface**

 **The wandering soul knows no rest.**

The figure had a sword and a shield on her back, her long red hair in a pony tail and her golden tiara shines in the moonlight. She was here to throw down.

 **There is no hate, only joy**

 **For you are beloved by the goddess**

 **Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds**

 **Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul**

 **Pride is lost**

 **Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.**

One of the workers finally noticed her and walked up to stop her... only for a hand to grab his throat. Cutting of any air supply to his lungs.

 **My friend, do you fly away now?**

 **To a world that abhors you and I?**

 **All that awaits you is a somber morrow**

 **No matter where the winds may blow**

 **My friend, your desire**

 **Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess**

 **Even if the morrow is barren of promises**

 **Nothing shall forestall my return.**

The worker was thrown throug the air before hitting another worker. Knocking them both out. The gun men aimed their weapons at the woman in the shadows "Halt! Who are you!" The woman did not answer as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing who she was. The man got wide eyes "By the spirits! It's the rogue SOLDIER, Pyrrha!".

Pyrrha Nikos used her power to call her sword and shield to her hands "So... who's first?".

"OPEN FIRE!" The man shouted and everyone began firing at the former SOLDIER.

Pyrrha met the barrage of gun fire head on. Rushing against the gun men, using her shield to block the bullets until she got close enough to shield back one of her enemies in the chest, sending him flying in to a wall. With a quick motion, she sliced the weapon of another in half, before he had a chance to shoot her and followed up with a kick to his gut, making him fly in to some crates. One tried to shoot Pyrrha from behind but was stopped due to a shield hitting him in the face.

A guard arms a turret up on a plat form and began firing at Pyrrha. She runs to avoid the powerful bullets before reaching out with her semblance to force the turret to shoot a support beam, causing the platform, and the soldiers standing on it, to fall. She looks around to see she was being surrounded by more guards. All of them using melee weapons.

She just smiles "Leave it to Shinra to have a small army standing guard".

The surrounding guards respond by charging at Pyrrha, who who takes out a small bomb, full of fire materia and slams it into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground, knocking the incoming guards off their feet.

As the guards get up, Pyrrha charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first opponent. She then turns around and strikes one with her shield, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Pyrrha puts away her sword and picks up a dropped rifle and shoots at the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another guard swings at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and kicks him up into the air, only to jump and kick him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming guard to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to rain bullets down on several others, before she delivers a flying kick to another guard. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward, discarding the now empty fire arm and pulled out her sword to stab one through the heart. As the fallen guard collapses, he lands on the henchman behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming strike from Pyrrha's sword, but to no avail, as Pyrrha simply slices straight through her opponent's guard, leading to him being cut in half.

Pyrrha looks at the remaining guards who looked terrified "Run. And I will allow you to live".

The guards did not need to be told twice as they dropped their weapons an ran. No one wanting to risk death fighting a former member of SOLDIER. They knew they were hopelessly outclassed. And Pyrrha wanted to avoid killing as much as she could, so she figured killing some of them would make the rest to scared to continue the battle. And it worked.

"Alright, just need to destroy this place and leave. Hopefully this will be enough to slow down Shinra's operation" Pyrrha mused to herself as she entered the building that should contain the machine that's being used to drain the land of materia.

Once inside, Pyrrha saw the machine and was just about to go an destroy it. But then she heard a sound. She turned and saw a large robot with a blade for an arm walk towards her. Pyrrha was about to use her semblance to crush it so she could end this quickly... but her semblance did not work due to a special kind of barrier blocking her. Looks like Shinra was actually building weapons specifically designed to fight her.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way" Pyrrha said before getting out her sword and shield again.

The fight starts as the Robot marches forward and swings its massive swordarm down at Pyrrha, which she narrowly evades by back-flipping out of the way. Pyrrha then readies her blade and darts forward, landing a hit onto the Robot before briefly twirling and landing.

The Robot swings again, but Pyrhra darts behind her opponent, landing several slashes on her foe as she spins. The Robot responds by swinging its sword horizontally at her, but she manages to block the attack by bringing her shield up just in time. She is, however, unable to prevent herself from being sent sliding back.

Upon recovering from the attack, Pyrrha looks up just in time to see her foe standing over her preparing to strike at her. As the Robot swings, she quickly dodges, but it persists in its attack, sending her tumbling back. Pyrrha takes out some ice materia and throws it at the robit. It strikes the materia with it's sowrdarm, only to be stunned by an ice blast.

Pyrrha then dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing the Robot from reacting in time. Pyrrha was moving so fast it was almost like she was everywhere at once, striking the Robot many times in the process. However, when she slows the frequency of her attacks, her foe retaliates by swinging at her, but she leaps over the sword, but is caught off-guard by the subsequent punch. She blocks it but the force still sends her flying back.

Pyrrha then stands back up and faces the Robot. She then assumes her combat stance and throws more materia bombs at the killer robot, which stumbles back as it's barrier began to flicker a little. The Robit proceeds to charge at Pyrrha and launches an overhead strike, but she swiftly deflects the blow with her shield, causing the Robot to stumble back.

Pyrrha spins as she buts ice materia in to her blade and stabs the blade into the ground, which sends a wave of ice forward. This freezes one of the Robot's feet in place, immobilizing it. The Robot then swings at Pyrrha as she runs forward and jumps, landing perfectly onto the sword. She runs along the sword and slashes at her foe, destroying the joint in it's arm and knocking the Robot's sword arm away.

Pyrrha lands on the ground and looks up as the Robot tries to punch downwards at her. However, she evades the attack and began charging up her more spiritual powers. Pyrrha then sends six beams of green energy at the Robot, locking it in place.

With one final leap into the air, Pyrrha's sword glows with blue markings along its blade and Pyrrha dashes at the robot, cutting right through it's barrier and causing critical damage. Without it's barrier, Pyrrha was able to use her semblance to lift and throw the large killing machine in to the reactor.

Pyrrha ran out as the place began to blow up. She stopped in the middle of the outpost as she saw everything catch fire. The sight of the burning outpost brought back some troubling memories.

"You remember. Don't you?" Came an all to familiar voice "How you failed".

Pyrrha slowly turned around and her fears was confirmed "Sephiroth...".

Sephiroth smiled at her "You remember how you failed to save that village. How you failed to prevent me from finding out the truth. How you failed to save Zack".

"Shut up..." Pyrrha growled out.

"You claim you want to protect. But all you do is destroy" Sephiroth continued.

"Shut up!" Pyrrha said, a little louder.

Sephiroth just smirked "Tell me Pyrrha. Can you bare watching the world burn?".

 **"SHUT UP!"** Pyrrha screamed as she rushed forward to slice Sephiroth in half... but his body vanished the moment Pyrrha's sword made contact with his body.

Pyrrha looked around as Sephiroth's voice echoed all around her "Our destines will forever be intertwined, Pyrrha. You will never be rid of me. And I will never be a memory".

With that, the voice went away and Pyrrha sighed as she put her sword and shield on her back and began to leave.

 **My friend, the fates are cruel**

 **There are no dreams, no honor remains**

 **The arrow has left the bow of the goddess**

 **My soul, corrupted by vengeance**

 **Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey**

 **In my own salvation**

 **And your eternal slumber**

 **Legend shall speak**

 **Of sacrifice at world's end**

 **The wind sails over the water's surface**

 **Quietly, but surely.**

Pyrrha walked out of the outpost as it burned behind her. She still had a lot of work to do. Her fight was far from over. But one way or the other. She will bring Shinra down and return the people's freedom back to them. Shinra had lied to her and made her do things she would forever regret. And she lost a very important person to her because of them. She could not forgive this.

 **Even if the morrow is barren of promises**

 **Nothing shall forestall my return**

 **To become the dew that quenches the land**

 **To spare the sands, the seas, the skies**

 **I offer thee this silent sacrifice.**

Pyrrha got on to a motorcycle she's managed to get her hands on and began driving down the highway "Whatever happens. Protect your honor as SOLDIER. No matter how hard or how dark things get, never forsake honor. I will live by both your examples: Angeal... And Zack. I hope you both watch over me".

And just like that. A new journey awaited the young ex member of SOLDIER.

 **.**

 **There you go. A short Bonus chapter made in celebration of the epic new trailers and gameplay reveals for the Final Fantasy 7 remake. I am hyped as hell!**

 **To answer a potential question. Does this mean that the sequel is on it's way? And the answer is: Yes and no. Yes, the reveals has motivated me to begin making ideas for the sequel. But it will still be a long time before I start writing it.**

 **If you want more Final Fantasy right now. Please check out my Life is Fantasy and Dissidia X RWBY stories.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of this Bonus chapter.**


	22. BONUS CHAPTER 2!

**BONUS CHAPTER 2.**

Pyrrha was driving through the streets, fresh of destroying another SHINRA facility that was destroying the area around it by draining all the Mako from it. Pyrrha's life sure had taken an drastic turn. She came to this world, hoping to start a new life, with new friends in a new home, a second chance given to her by the very god of life himself. And for a while she believed she had found it. She met new friends, got a new job that was not to different from what she had already trained for, and she even found love. Yet here she is now, fighting against the very thing she used to fight for. She could almost taste the irony of the situation.

She stopped her bike near a river. She got of and walked down to the water before filling her hands and drank some of it. Traveling the land was thirsty work. She looked at her reflection in the water before it changed in to Sephiroth. Pyrrha blinked several times and then noticed her own reflection was back. She shook her head, she was beginning to lose her grip. She then drank some more.

But after she drank some water she heard the sound of a helicopter that immediately put her on guard. She looked up and her instincts were right. A SHINRA helicopter. She wasn't surprised, given how relentlessly SHINRA hunts former members, there was only a mater of time before they tracked her down. Especially after all the SHINRA facilities she's been destroying.

The Helicopter landed and two men stepped out.

One of the men had a lanky physique, blue eyes, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheekbones. He wears goggles pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt. And he has red tattoos under his eyes.

The other one is a tall man with a stern expression and Tan skin. His head is shaved and he is rarely seen without his shades. He wears a standard uniform of a blue suit and black tie, and wears his uniform in a professional manner in contrast to his partner's lackadaisical style.

Pyrrha knew right away they were Turks. They act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. They are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Due to the nature of their job, members are privy to numerous company secrets, and as such, become security risks should they resign.

"Pyrrha Nikos, right?" The taller man asked.

"I was beginning to wonder when you people would find me. What took you so long?" Pyrrha asked, she sounded calm but was ready for what she knew would come.

"Yeah, sorry to make you wait so long. It's tricky to find one lady in the middle of nowhere" The red head said before taking a small bow "My name is Reno, this Rude. Maybe you've heard of us".

Pyrrha did know about them, but she had never met them in person until now. The only Turk she had truly gotten to know was Tseng and sadly they were not on good terms anymore "I take it you two are here to kill me".

"Not if it can be avoided. If you come along, maybe we can arrange something so your life can be sparred. Tseng still holds you in high respect, despite your crimes against SHINRA" Rude said.

"Yeah, so just be a good little lady and come with us quietly" Reno said.

Pyrrha glared before using her semblance to pulls her sword and shield to her hands "You expect me to believe nothing horrible will happen to me? I've seen enough of SHINRA to be fooled by that. If you expected an easy catch, you will be disappointed".

Reno shook his head before he smirked as he took out his own weapon, an Electro-Mag Rod "If you were an easy catch, we wouldn't be here. Not after the blood baths you've been leaving behind".

Pyrrha did not respond to that as she got ready to fight. Reno and Rude did the same. Pyrrha had to be careful. She was not dealing with avarage SHINRA grunts. She was facing trained and experienced fighters, both more than capable of holding their own against her. And a lot of Pyrrha's powers had been drained from her frequent battles and she hasn't had much time to recover, she would need to rely on her combat skills for this.

Reno attacked first striking at Pyrrha several times with his Rod. Pyrrha blocked all his strikes until he jumped back and Pyrrha had to lift up her shield to block a powerful punch from Rude, which sent her sliding back. Rude sure packed a punch, she had to make sure to avoid taking an direct hit by him, or it would hurt. Pyrrha straightened herself up and was ready for another clash. Reno and Rude cirlecled her, making sure she could not focus on both at the same time, before they attacked again, making Pyrrha jump back to avoid them, but it wasn't easy, these guys were fighting like a team.

"You SOLDIERS always were a pain in the ass" Reno said.

"So are the Turks" Pyrrha shot back, ready to continue.

"It's not to late to surrender" Rude said, but it was clear he knew the response to that.

"I am never surrendering to people like you" Pyrrha said.

"Suit yourself. But just so you know. This ain't personal!" Reno said before the battle resumed. There was no talking things through, all this will end the moment a victor was declared.

Pyrrha did not want to fight them, but she had no choice. She either fights or allows herself to be captured. And the second option would lead to unimaginable pain and suffering. Pyrrha had a feeling SHINRA was not gentle to their prisoners and would sink to any level to keep their corrupt business going until the world itself dies from all the abuse it's put through. And Pyrrha helped with that. A mistake she will have to correct.

Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Rude in the face and bounces back to hit Reno as well. She then flips forward through the air to land on Reno, but he manages to avoid it. Reno and Rude rush her together, but she is able to drive them back. But then Rude leaps towards her to smash at her with his strong fists. She blocks his hit with her shield, but the force made her go down on one knee, but she recovers quickly and kicked him back

Pyrrha holds up her hand, using what little power she has to launch several energy shots, but Reno defends Rude, deflecting every shot with his Rod. He and Rude charge at Pyrrha, with Rude grabbing Reno and tosses him towards Pyrrha. Performing a somersault, Reno strikes at Pyrrha, however, the attack is easily deflected. Rude and Reno proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack, until Reno manages to lock Pyrrh's blade arm with his Rod. Rude attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha who kicks him back. Reno ducks in behind Pyrrha for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down as she forced him back.

Rude moves in after Reno is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swings, he pulls out a gun fires on her, but she is able to run right through using her shield and bashes him back before charging at Reno. Although he is able to avoid her attack, Reno finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Pyrrha's shield that hits him in the head. Rude moves in for one final assault, but each of his powerful strikes is blocked, but he is able to avoid Pyrrha's blade and even disarmed her of it... but this left him open to an counter attack. Pyrrha knocks Rude into the air and then leaps after him, she grabs him around his neck and slams him into the ground.

Rude was knocked out cold by the powerful slam. Reno was trying to stand up but Pyrrha's fist makes sure he stays down for a while. Pyrrha breaths hard as she looks at her defeated foes and retrieves her blade. She wondered if she should kill them... she shakes her head and puts her sword and shield away. She could tell they weren't really bad people... well at least not bad enough to deserve to die out here.

Pyrrha began heading back towards her motorcycle. But she stops to look at the helicopter, before using her semblance to crush it. It would make it harder to follow her and it would take longer before Reno and Rude can call for any back up.

Pyrrha gets on her bike and drives away. She was tired, really tired, so she decided to drive to the nearest town to get some sleep. Hopefully SHINRA wouldn't try to look for her there until she was already gone in the morning. She rented a room for the night, then she entered it and locked the door. She put her sword and shield next to the bed before walking over the window and looked outside. She could see people carrying on with their lives like nothing was going on... If only they knew.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head... but then she could have sworn someone brushed her hair away from her neck and breaths on it. Pyrrha jumped, a gasp escaping her mouth before she quickly turned around to see... nothing... just the dark bed room. She took a few moments to calm herself. He mind was playing tricks on her... or at least, she wished that was the case.

She sat down on her bed and removed her boots, leaving her barefoot, before laying down and shut her eyes. Sleep was not something that came easy anymore, no matter how tired she was. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the faces of all the people she had lost. The people she had failed... that she failed to protect.

She did manage to fall asleep in the end, but after she had slept for a few hours an familiar silver haired man was standing over her, a calm yet unnerving smile on his face. He brushed her cheek with his finger before giving it a kiss.

"You will never be free, Pyrrha... you will forever belong to me" He whispered in to Pyrrha's ear.

Pyrrha's eyes shot open and she grabbed her sword before sitting up in her bed, quickly. She looked around but once again she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She breaths hard and slow before covering her mouth to keep herself from making to much noice. These experiences were getting difficult to deal with. She looked out her window, seeing it was still dark outside. But she had just about given up on getting anymore sleep. Besides she couldn't stay here for to long.

She sighs as she puts her boots back on before grabbing her gear and headed out. She walked up to her motorbike, then she puts her hands on it before leaning on it for a bit. The burden that had been forced on her was heavy. But she would carry it for as long as she needed to. She would not quit until the world was safe from SHINRA's corruption... or until her new life ends.

With that thought in mind, Pyrrha got on her bike and went back on the road again... unaware of her former lover was still watching her with his dark smile.

 **.**

 **Yup another bonus chapter, written to celebrate the recent trailer and that the full demo has finally been made public for anyone to watch it.**

 **But I want to make one thing clear: The sequel to this story will not come until after the Remake is out. And even then I will not start writing it right away, it will take weeks if not a month after the game is released before I feel ready to start writing it.**

 **.**

 **With that said, tell me what you think of this little bonus chapter.**


	23. BONUS CHAPTER 3

**BONUS CHAPTER 3**

Pyrrha and Zack were facing each other in the training room. After spending some time talking, they decided to have a sparring match to test their strength. They haven't done it too often and given how rare any free time was in SHINRA, they should take advantage of it while they can. Pyrrha had her sword and shield ready to go, while Zack spun around his buster sword with the same confident smirk he always had. Pyrrha always liked that about him. Zack was confident, but not arrogant, and never let it go to his head. He took every fight seriously, even if he didn't show it.

"Alright sis. I hope you are ready for this. And don't get mad when I win" Zack said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Zack. I am not going down that easy" Pyrrha said as she got ready to fight.

Zack did the same "Just so you know, I won't hold back".

"I would be insulted if you did" Pyrrha said, before the battle began.

Zack charged forward. He thrust his blade forward, its girth and size acting almost as a barrier. As the blade sliced and grinden against the metal floor, Pyrrha instinctively raised her shield. The two tools collided, letting loose a metallic ring all throughout the training room. Pyrrha recovered his footing first, and raised her blade for a counter attack. Zack blocked the strike but was sent back by a shield bash to his chest. He only smirked, knowing full well that his sister from another mister was not going to be taken down that easily.

Zack charges at Pyrrha and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Pyrrha blocks with her own Sword. Zack is sent backwards, while Pyrrha is sent into the air. While in the air, Pyrrha throws her shield at Zacl, who deflects it with his sword and Pyrrha used her semblance to pull it back to her. Zack then jumps into the air, performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the floor, causing a shock wave to go straight at Pyrrha, who blocks the attack with her shield, but gets launched back. Zack charges at Pyrrha who recovers and does the same. They both swing at each other, each strike being either blocked or deflected. Zack uses a swift slash on Pyrrha who blocks with her shield and on the last swing she rolls under Zack.

Pyrrha strikes at Zack with a swift kick, Zack is sent flying back. Zack uses some Fire Materia and fires multiple fire balls at Pyrrha, who runs and blocks them with her shield. Then Pyrrha jumps and performs a spinning attack, deflecting the Materia and strikes ast Zack who retaliates with a powerful strike that send Pyrrha futher in to the air. Zack jumps into the air after her and strikes at Pyrrha from above. Pyrrha uses her Sword to block the strike and was sent back to the floor, landing on her feet like a cat.

Zack landed too and smirked "Still able to keep going? Or should we call it quits now?".

"I am far from finished, brother" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Good, because I was just starting to have fun!" Zack said as he got ready to continue.

Zack charges at Pyrrha, who gets ready to meet his charge with a strong defense. Once Zack is close enough, she blocks his strike with her shield, and counters with a sword sing that Zack barely avoided, only to be caught of guard by a kick to the chest that sent him sliding back. Zack charges back in to the fight with another strong swing, but Pyrrha dodges and throws her shield like a dangerous frisbee, leaving her mostly defenseless for a moment as Zack was able to dodge it and to deliver a series of sword strikes on her. Zack then proceeds to deliver and overhead strike and Pyrrha attempts to counter with her sword, and managed to knock the Buster Sword to the side. Zack eventually performs a mighty upswing, knocking Pyrrha back and is forced on the defence as Zack delivers blow after blow on her sword.

But Pyrrha had a plan and managed to use her semblance to bring her shield back, hitting Zack in the back of the head. Giving Pyrrha the opening she needed to kick his legs out from under him and put her sword to his neck. She smiled down at him, knowing full well she had won. And Zack knew it too as he laid down in defeat.

"Alright, you got me" He said in a defeated tone.

Pyrrha puts her sword and shield away before offering Zack a hand up, which he accepted "You gave me quite the work out there Zack, as expected".

Zack smiled at that "I almost had you there for a moment. Next time I will see through all your tricks".

"Then I will have to think of new ones. But now I could use a shower, I really worked up a sweat" Pyrrha said.

"Same here, but next time we have a day of, we will settle our scroes" Zack declared.

Pyrrha chuckled "Looking forward to it. See you soon Zack".

"See ya sis!" Zack replied as they went their separate ways.

Soon enough Pyrrha was in the women's shower room, and believing no one could hear her she began to sing one of her favorite songs, she even began dancing a little _ **"Baby, it's time to make up your mind! I think that tonight is when our stars align! Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.**_ _ **Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine**_ _ **".**_

But she forgot she was on a wet and slippery floor and ended up slipping and falling on her butt.

"Ow! Note to self: No shower dancing" Pyrrha said she stood up, rubbing her butt a little. It was clear she had to finish up and get back to her room.

When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the showers. She was about to get dressed until she remembered something that made her face palm hard. She forgot she put her sweaty clothes in a laundry basket and one of the workers must have taken it. Pyrrha cursed herself for being so stupid that she didn't think of bringing some extra clothes, and her phone was in her room so she couldn't call anyone to bring her some clothes. Now she was in quite a pickle.

She thought about her options before deciding to take the risk and walk back to her room in only her towel. Her room was not that far away and hardly anyone was around that place. Not to mention it was late so most should either already be in their rooms or the bar. And for privacy reasons, there were no cameras around either. Pyrrha peeked out, checking the corridors clearly to make sure no one was around. Once she was sure of it, she began her very dangerous trip towards her room. She felt so vulnerable walking around in nothing but a towel. Once she neared a corner she looked around it and mentally cursed as she saw two young boys standing there talking.

The boys looked to still be in their teens, 15 at most. And Pyrrha knew for a fact if they saw her they would be starring like hawks. And she was sure they would be hoping her towel would fall of. If that didn't happen, they might try peek under it. Pyrrha's towel ended just below her butt, so even if she tried to hurry past them, they would still get a nice eyeful. Pyrrha had to think of something quickly before they notice her. Then it clicked. They were hearing helmets. Pyrrha held up her hand and used her semblance to spin their helmets around, covering their eyes.

Taking advantage of their sudden blind confusion, Pyrrha quickly ran past them, praying they wouldn't get their helmets of in time to see her butt as her towel was flapping from her running, briefly exposing her. Once Pyrrha was out of eye sight she took a moment to calm her pounding heart. She couldn't handle the thought that two young boys almost saw her in just at towel. But she had to keep going in case more shows up. She dashed down the hallway, her room was not to far now.

But much to her dread, the sound of two more young boys were heard and they were getting closer. Pyrrha looked around in a panic before jumping up and used her arms and legs to stay close to the sealing. She prayed her towel would not fall of. The boys' voices grew louder as they got closer and then passed under her... but then Pyrrha's towel gave out and fell to the floor with a soft but noticeable sound. The boys stopped and turned around, seeing the towel on the floor. Pyrrha panicked as they walked back and one of the boys picked the towel up.

"This is a towel? Where did it come-" The boy began and was about to look up... but Pyrrha quickly jumped down and smashed both the boys heads in to the floor, hard enough to knock them out cold. She did it so fast they didn't even notice what happened.

Pyrrha knew she used a little to much force, but she could not risk them getting an a view of something not meant for their eyes. She quickly put her towel back on and bolted towards her room. She was almost there, just around the corner... but in her hurry, she did not stop to check first and ended up running in to someone. Pyrrha stumbled back but remained standing. She looked up and her face paled.

"Pyrrha?... What are you doing?" Standing in front of her, was Sephiroth.

Pyrrha's face was already growing red as she gulped "S-Sephiroth! I-I can explain!".

"Then explain why you are running around naked" Sephiroth demanded sternly, clearly not amused by what he was seeing.

"It's not what you think! I wasn't streaking! I took a shower and forgot to bring spare clothes. My phone is in the room so I couldn't call for any" Pyrrha explained quickly.

"So your solution was to run around the building naked" Sephiroth said in disapproval.

"W-Well I am not really naked, I am covered up" Pyrrha argued weakly while keeping her legs tightly closed, hoping Sephiroth couldn't see anything "Are you going to report this?".

Sephiroth sighed "Even though I should report such inappropriate behavior. If what you are telling me is true, I will let you of with a warning this time. But make no mistake, Pyrrha Nikos. If this happens again, I will report it".

"Thank you sir" Pyrrha said in some relief.

"Get to your room and put on some clothes, you won't get another warning" Sephiroth ordered.

"Yes sir" Pyrrha said as she walked up to the door to her room, but just as she was about to open, Sephiroth spoke.

"And Pyrrha" He began, making Pyrrha look at him and noticed his smile "You look beautiful in a towel".

Pyrrha blushed bright red and rushed inside her room, and she could hear Sephiroth chuckling outside.

* * *

Back in the present time Pyrrha remembered the old times as she was driving down the highway. It was the most embarrassing night of her life, but Sephiroth kept his word and didn't tell anyone about what happened. He never even brought it up in privet. He was such a good man back then... before he changed for the worse.

Pyrrha dreaded the day she might face him again. She hoped that day never came... but she had seen to much to rule out the possibility.

She hoped when the day comes... she would be ready.

 **.**

 **Just a fun bonus chapter to celebrate the new Remake** **trailer. This chapter was meant to be funny, nothing else.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
